Surviving
by scribhneoir
Summary: The final battle is over. But, for Ron Weasley, the fight to find a way back home is just beginning. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Surviving.

Main Character: Ron Weasley

Rating: T

Summary: The final battle is over. But the fight to find a way back home is just beginning.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan, who loved the new book, with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate.

* * *

It had all started when the battle had finally finished.

* * *

It was an overcast day in June when the forces of darkness encountered the forces of light in the battle that was to end the war.

It was fitting that the final battle was to take place at Hogwarts and as Ron Weasley stood beside his family and his friends, he felt proud that he was standing with those he cared about. He would not let his best friend face both the prophecy and Voldermort alone. He would stand by his side and do whatever he could to help him.

The battle was vicious and the casualties were high, but as Harry strode towards Voldermort he had his friends at his side, and the tide was finally turning.

Ron made his way across the battlefield, dodging attacks and returning curses whenever he could. He was trying to keep an eye on the various members of his family, and felt everything fall apart as he saw Charlie hit in the back with a spell and thrown into the air. He was trying to make his way towards his older brother, but noticed that his father had reached Charlie first. He was relieved to see that his brother was conscious and he witnessed his father help Charlie towards the healers at the edge of the battlefield. He turned his attention back to the fight just in time to narrowly avoid a jet of green light that flew past his head.

The battle raged on, and gradually the side of the light began to gain ground. The clouds were beginning to depart and people had dared to hope.

Harry had made his way towards Voldermort and was intent on fulfilling the prophecy; no one else was going to be lost, this was going to end now.

The duel was like nothing anyone had ever seen before. It was frantic and fierce, but Ron and those fighting with him had faith in Harry. And their faith was rewarded as Harry screamed a spell, which could not be heard over the continuing battle around him.

As Voldermort fell to the ground a ray of light shone through the remaining clouds and the survivors began to think that maybe it really was over.

But although Voldermort had finally been defeated some of his Death Eaters refused to accept defeat and they continued to fight. As Harry fell to the ground, exhausted but with a small smile on his face, the battle raged on.

Ron fought bravely and skilfully with the other members of both the Order and the DA, who fought alongside Aurors and ordinary witches and wizards.

They were winning; things were actually going to be okay.

But there were a group of masked Death Eaters who were regrouping, and Ron did not have a chance to react as the group of ten people simultaneously shouted a spell.

He did not have a chance to react as he was grabbed around the neck and pulled into the mass apparition that the unknown spell had created.

He did however see his world begin to disappear. He saw the terrified faces of George and Bill as they tried to reach him but were held back by a group of Aurors. He could hear Hermione screaming his name as she ran across the now calm battlefield, and he could see Harry's fearful eyes as he looked up at the scene that was unfolding before his eyes.

Ron Weasley saw his world disappear in a swirl of blue light.

* * *

The ultimate nightmare had begun when Voldermort had been defeated and Harry had been victorious.

* * *

**Coming up… Chapter Two… **

The battle to survive begins for Ron.

A/N:

Thank you for reading…please review…

The next chapter will be posted in the next few days and will definitely be longer than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan, who loved the new book, with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate.

A/N Hello and thank you to everyone who is reading this story and an extra special thank you to Weasleygirl100, jaydeangel73, Becca and Magnolia Lane for taking the time to review, thank you! Here's chapter two…

* * *

**Previously… **

Ron Weasley saw his world disappear in a swirl of blue light.

The ultimate nightmare had begun when Voldermort had been defeated and Harry had been victorious.

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

"_Ron…Ron!"_

It was the echoes of Hermione shouting his name and the memory of her terrified face that dragged Ron back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and was momentarily alarmed at the darkness that he was met with. He quickly remembered the arm that had grabbed him around the throat and the blue light that had robbed him of everything that was familiar.

The realisation that he was lying in a heap on the cold stone floor of a strange dark room forced him not to move for a minute. He needed to calm down and try to find out if he was alone at that moment in time. He did his best to try to ignore the frantic and automatic wish to jump up and move around. After listening carefully and feeling sure that there was no one else in the room, he slowly pushed himself up off the cold ground, and allowed himself to lean against the nearest wall. He was not surprised to realise that he did not have his wand, but the realisation that he was helpless and unarmed did nothing to dispel his growing fear.

He was terrified.

He was grateful that the silence in the room signified that he was alone, but he found the complete absence of any sound whatsoever to be unnerving. The last thing that he could really remember was the chaos of battle and the terrified yells of those that he cared for. The silence in the room threatened to allow his thoughts and his fears to spiral out of control, and he knew that he could not afford to let that happen. He fought back the panic that threatened to overwhelm him as he realised that he was alone, and if he panicked then he had no chance.

He drew a shaky breath and ran his hands through his dishevelled red hair. Ron winced as he touched the back of his head and found the large lump that had been left by the idiot who had hit him on the back of the head.

"This is just bloody brilliant"

He tried to tell himself that there was really no way that the room could be spinning. He leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"_This is just great…the war is finally over, Voldermort is gone and some bloody Death Eaters don't seem to realise that they lost_," he thought to himself as the dizziness began to pass. He sighed and lifted his head, deciding that it was time to try and figure out what was going on.

His eyes had begun to adjust to the dark conditions and he could see a faint outline of light around what he guessed was the door to the room. He cautiously stood up and despite wobbling for a moment he quickly regained his balance. He made his way, slowly but surely, to the door. He kept his hands raised in front of him in an attempt to discover any obstacles before he walked into them in the darkness. It only took five or six steps before his hands met with the wooden door, and he got some sense of the dimensions of the small room. He made his way around the room with his hands guiding him in the dark, and when he had discovered all four corners of the room he rested his forehead against the cold stone of the wall.

"Damn it!"

he slammed his hand into the wall and began to pace around the small room.

The speed with which he moved was of course lessened due to the fact that he still could not really see any obstacles in his way, but his frustration was evident in his movement. This should not be happening. They had beaten all the odds and he should be celebrating the end of the war with his family.

The silence was once again beginning to get to Ron as he struggled to regain some sense of control over the situation. When he had been concentrating on discovering everything he could about the room he had been able to avoid thinking about the reality of the situation. But now, he found that there was nothing to distract him from the fact that he had been captured, he was unarmed and he had no idea where he was. He couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to be captured and disarmed so easily. He angrily kicked the nearest wall in frustration and let out a yelp of pain as his foot began to ache.

He whirled around in shock as he heard the heavy door opening, and a familiar voice broke the silence,

"Well, well. If it isn't young Mr Weasley",

Although Ron had to squint slightly at the sudden intrusion of light through the now open door, he swiftly recognized the man standing in the doorway. He quickly stood straight; he refused to let this man see his fear and frustration.

"You…"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Sorry…I know it's a little bit of a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist ending this chapter here, I will update soon with chapter three.

Thanks again for reading and please review.

**Coming up… **

Chapter Three-

Ron's struggle for survival continues and intensifies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan, who loved the new book, with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and an extra special thank you to Magnolia Lane and WeasleyGirl-ca for reviewing chapter two, and here's chapter three.

Magnolia Lane- You guessed right! I think that he's about the only person who would be evil enough (not to mention arrogant and calculating enough) to even think about taking over. Thanks again for your reviews.

* * *

**Previously… **

_"Well, well. If it isn't young Mr Weasley",_

_Although Ron had to squint slightly at the sudden intrusion of light through the now open door, he swiftly recognized the man standing in the doorway. He quickly stood straight; he refused to let this man see his fear and frustration._

_"You…"_

* * *

Chapter Three.

"You…"

Ron's colourful description of the man who stood in front of him was cut short when the tall man casually waved his wand. He carefully enunciated every syllable of the spell that he cast as if he were making some kind of point with every sound that was spoken.

"Crucio"

Ron had a spilt second to watch in horror as the powerful spell sped towards him and he realised that he had no chance of avoiding it. The spell hit him in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. He was screaming in pain as he hit the stone wall and the spell took full effect. He writhed in pain at the base of the wall as every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire.

It felt like it had been an eternity for Ron until the curse was lifted, when in reality in had only been a few minutes. He was shaking with the nasty after-effects of the curse and was still struggling to catch his breath, but he pushed himself up from the ground to face his captor.

"Didn't you get the message Malfoy?" he spat in anger at the man standing in the doorway, "It's over, you and the rest of the pathetic Death- Eaters have lost, Voldermort's gone!"

Ron wobbled slightly as he shouted the words through the darkness but he remained resolute and he remained standing. He refused to give in to his fear; he could never allow Malfoy to see his fear. And besides, focusing on his anger right now was much more effective. But Malfoy's reaction startled him for a moment. He laughed.

Malfoy began to talk as he slowly made his way into the cell and towards Ron, until he stood in front of him,

"You are the pathetic one Weasley, can't you see that when one war ends there is always an opportunity for those who are wise enough to seek it out?"

A swift punch across the jaw sent Ron once again to the ground as Malfoy continued to advance upon him,

"Are you so pathetically short sighted Weasley that you can't see the possibilities?"

Ron opened his mouth to give a sarcastic answer when a swift kick to the stomach robbed him of his breath,

"That was rhetorical question you idiot" Malfoy paused to look around the small room. Ron struggled to pull himself into a standing position and was leaning heavily against the wall when the meagre light through the open door caught the smile on Lucius Malfoy's face.

"You should get used to the new accommodations Weasley. You may be useful to me in my plans but then again you may not. Either way, you are probably going to be staying here for quite a while, besides it's probably about time that someone showed you your place"

Seeing the arrogant look on Malfoy's face enraged Ron and he attacked the only way that he could.

"Do you really think you can get away with anything Malfoy? You're a bloody idiot!"

Ron seemed to gather some strength from his words as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Do you really think that the Order is going to let you get away with anything? They probably know exactly where you bloody well are and are on their way here right now!"

Malfoy's wand was once again in his hand as he focused his cold gaze on Ron,

"Really Weasley, are you so pathetic that you really expect the entire Order to come and rescue you? And besides I have wasted enough time talking to you"

Malfoy turned back towards the door, but turned slightly as if remembering something vital. Ron's heart sank as he heard the spell that was spoken and saw the wand pointed in his direction.

"Crucio"

Once again Ron hit the stone wall and fell to the ground in a cloud of unimaginable pain. As every nerve in his body protested in agony Ron realised that he could hear his own screaming, but found that he did not care. The curse was lifted as Malfoy moved out into the brightly lit hallway. Ron realised that he was completely exhausted. The daylong battle, combined with his recent experiences, meant that he was completely drained of energy. But he clung to consciousness long enough to hear Malfoy as the door to the cell was slowly being closed.

"You will be kept alive for now Weasley, until I decide if it is worth the effort. Although I am willing to bet that you will be begging for death soon enough"

Ron lost his tenuous grip on consciousness as the door slammed shut and the absolute darkness returned.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.**Coming up… **

Chapter Four.

The Weasley family struggle to come to terms with what is happening.

(Hopefully to be posted on the next few days).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. **

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and an extra special thank you to:

WeasleyGirl-ca

Magnolia Lane

And jaydeangel73

For taking the time to review chapter three. It really makes me smile to see that someone likes my story and it's great to hear from you. So…here's chapter four.

* * *

**Previously… **

"_You will be kept alive for now Weasley, until I decide if it is worth the effort. Although I am willing to bet that you will be begging for death soon enough"_

_Ron lost his tenuous grip on consciousness as the door slammed shut and the absolute darkness returned. _

* * *

**Now… **

_The Weasley family struggle to come to terms with what is happening. _

* * *

_Click…. whirr…click…. _

Molly Weasley was pulled from her uneasy slumber by the noise of the clock at the centre of the room and she quickly opened her eyes, jumped from her chair and made her way across the kitchen of the Burrow. Her husband Arthur, who had been making some tea when he had heard the noise, joined her at the clock.

The Weasley family clock had been placed at the centre of the kitchen, and every time the hand that belonged to Ron moved all attention was directed towards the unique timepiece. The only news the family had had about Ron over the past seven days had been through the clock. It could not tell them where he was, but every time the hand moved it was evidence that he was alive. The relief was always of course momentary as, over the past seven days, the hand on the clock had only moved between _unknown_ and _mortal peril._ And sure enough as Molly and Arthur watched the clock with bated breath, the hand that belonged to their youngest son moved ominously towards _mortal peril._

A small sob escaped Molly's lips as Arthur gathered her in his arms and guided her towards a nearby chair. Seven days ago, their world had been turned upside down; seven days ago their watch on the clock had began.

"Molly please sit down, you're exhausted"

Molly glanced at her husband,

"Oh and you're not?"

They realised the futility of the argument as both of them had only managed to grab a few hours of restless sleep every now and then since Ron had been taken. And although neither one had voiced their opinions, they knew that those few hours of rest had been due to the fact that their children had put some calming potion in the tea. But no amount of calming potion could stop the nightmares as the concerned parents imagined what their youngest son might be going through. Neither one could stop thinking about what Ron may be going through nor had never felt so helpless in all their lives.

Molly rested her head in her hands as she sighed,

"Arthur, I just need to know what's happening. It's been seven days and we are no closer to finding him than we were a week ago, and every time that damned clock moves to _mortal peril_ I just…I…I'm just so afraid that…that…"

Tears began to stream their familiar path down Molly's face as gave in to the fear and cried for her missing boy. Arthur's heart was breaking as he moved towards Molly and pulled her into a hug. She was soon crying on his shoulder, just as she had done many times since they had last seen their baby boy. He knew that words would do little to soothe her, but he had to say something, he had to remind her that she was not alone.

"I know Molly, I know. And we are closer to finding him, we are. Every time we look somewhere and don't find him, we are one step closer to the place where we will find him. We just have to keep looking."

Molly and Arthur, concerned and worried parents, sat in silence at the kitchen table for a few minutes. They were both clinging to each other and to the hope that the results of the next search would allow their boy to come home. Molly continued to sob as Arthur held her tightly in his arms, and they both continued to watch the clock waiting the moment when their son was out of _mortal peril_.

The sun was slowly setting over the Burrow as the exhausted members of the search party made their way through the door of the Burrow, or as Fred had dubbed it 'Mission central'. The various Weasley brothers, along with Harry and Hermione were working with the Order and the Ministry in the search for Ron. They had been tracking various death eaters who had escaped after the final battle, and searching the hideouts. But so far their searches had revealed nothing. Bill, as the oldest, had the now achingly familiar burden of reporting to their parents that once again they had had no success.

He slowly pushed open the door of the kitchen to see his parents sitting at their daily vigil, at the family clock. Their gaze moved to their family as they moved into the kitchen and collapsed exhausted into various chairs.

Ginny had heard the front door opening and was seen thundering down the stairs anxious for any news of her missing brother. Her eyes lost any hope as Harry moved towards her, shaking his head and then gathering her into his arms.

Arthur stood slowly, already knowing that there was no good news but having to ask anyway.

"Bill, is there any news?"

The despair evident in their children's eyes told Molly and Arthur the answer to the question.

Bill shook his head before leaning back on the chair and closing his eyes. He couldn't look his parents in the eyes as he crushed their hopes yet again,

"No Dad, I'm sorry. There was no sign of Ron. The Order is questioning the Death Eaters we found; Lupin said he'd let us know if they get any information.

The kitchen once again descended into silence as its occupants thought of the missing member of their family.

Arthur thought of a young Ron who had been so terrified of spiders and then remembered with pride the young man he had seen on the battlefield at Hogwarts.

Molly thought of the baby boy who, despite living in a house with five older brothers, was able to sleep soundly in his bed.

He had always been so peaceful when he was sleeping, and she remembered the bright smile that he had always given her when he woke up.

Bill, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione all remembered the fear and disbelief in Ron's eyes as the swirl of blue light took him from them. His frightened eyes haunted their dreams.

Percy tried to remember the last time he had really talked with his brother, and was saddened to think of how long ago it was. Although he had been reconciled with his family and had fought alongside the Order, his brothers had still been distant with him.

He had come to accept that it was going to take a long time to regain his sibling's trust. But at that moment, as he sat with his family in the house where they had grown up, all Percy could think of was how much time he had wasted.

Charlie remembered seeing the faces of his family as he met them in the infirmary. He remembered hearing the news that his little brother was missing, that he had been taken from them.

They all sat in silence, immersed in their own thoughts and memories. A sudden sound broke the stifling silence,

_Click…whirr…click…_

The eyes of everyone in the room snapped to the clock and they breathed a sigh of relief as the hand of the clock that belonged to Ron moved towards _unknown,_ and away from _mortal peril_, for now at least.

* * *

Many miles away, Ron struggled to catch his breath as he sat in the darkness. His entire body ached after the severe beating he had just endured. He had tried to fight back and had noticed that one of his attackers had cursed and grabbed his knee after Ron had kicked him. But that small victory had been quickly forgotten as the beating continued with a renewed ferocity.

The exhausted young man leaned his head against the cold wall and tried to ignore his aching muscles and the gnawing hunger.

The meagre amount of food and water that had been thrown to him since he had entered the cell had long since been devoured.

The hunger persisted and his throat was parched.

He remembered Malfoy's words to him on that fateful day when he had been thrown into the darkness,

"_You will be kept alive for now Weasley, until I decide if it is worth the effort"_

He needed to dispel the darkness.

He tried to imagine somewhere bright and colourful.

He tried to create some light in the darkness, some hope amid his despair.

But his concentration was broken when the door to his cell was swung open. His sensitive eyes were assaulted by the sudden intrusion of light, and his heart sank as he realised that it was all beginning again.

And many miles away…

_Click…whirr…click… _

* * *

**Coming up, **

Chapter Five,

Ron has a chance to escape.

Thank you very much for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. And a huge thank you to: jaydeangel73, Magnolia Lane, WeasleyGirl-ca and Golden Lass for reviewing the last chapter. It really makes me smile to hear from you and to know what you think of the story so far. I hope you like this chapter.

(Review responses at the end of the chapter).

* * *

Chapter Five.

Ron had given up trying to figure out how long he had been in the small dark room. He had not seen daylight since he had been taken, and had frequently lapsed into unconsciousness for unknown amounts of time. He didn't have any clues as to the passing of the days and found it too depressing to think of how long he had actually been there. The fact that his hair had grown into a mess that hung limply from his head and that he had the beginnings of a beard growing gave more information than he wanted.

Ron sat with his back against the cold stonewall trying to catch

his breath from his latest visit from Malfoy himself. The lingering effects of the _cruciatus_ curse made it necessary for him to remind himself to take some slow deep breaths. His muscles ached and his head was once again spinning as he tried to regain some control over the situation.

"I'll never get used to that bloody curse," he muttered to himself as his breathing returned to normal.

He had never told anyone that one of the after-effects of the attack by the brain in the Department of Mysteries three years ago had been a mild case of claustrophobia. He hadn't told anyone about the dreams that had caused him to wake up in a cold sweat in the weeks after the attack. The nightmares had remained a secret mainly due to the fact that he was unable to scream whilst he dreamt. One of the main aspects of the nightmares had been the sense of suffocation, of the walls closing in on him and of him being robbed of any breath and the chance to scream. He had justified his silence by telling himself that there were more important things going on, that some people were suffering a lot more and he didn't want to appear weak after being disarmed so quickly during that battle.

But he had discovered that here, in this small dark room, the previously mild case of claustrophobia had become so severe that he had to frequently fight the panic attacks that threatened to overwhelm him.

And as he won the battle against the after-effects of the curse, he began to become more aware of the familiar sensation of the walls closing in on him and the darkness encroaching upon him.

His breathing, which had returned to normal only a few minutes previously, began to get more ragged and uneven as he rested his head in his hands.

"Oh Merlin, this is just bloody great" he muttered as the familiar sensation of being suffocated returned to him.

He knew he had to do something before the attack robbed him of his consciousness and returned him to his nightmares, so he turned to his imagination for some respite.

He closed his eyes and allowed his imagination to take him away from the darkness and allow him to return home. When he first tried this technique he had tried to imagine his family and friends, but that had proved to only exacerbate the situation. If he imagined the ones that he loved being distraught over his absence then he felt worse. If he tried to imagine his family happy and carefree, then he once again felt worse. So he had become accustomed to imagining the landscape and the locations in which he had once felt safe.

As he allowed his imagination to wander this time, he saw the familiar front door of the Burrow. As he opened the door and made his way through the hallway he recognized the various cloaks that were thrown over the banister of the rickety staircase. He attempted to distract himself from his reality by focusing on every detail around him. He could see the colours of the cloaks as they mingled in an untidy bundle but before he could think about who owned which cloak, he found himself distracted by the aroma of freshly baked bread that was wafting its way through the hallway. His stomach actually rumbled as he made his way towards the kitchen, the heart of the Burrow. His imagination created memories of laughter as he opened the door of the kitchen and stepped through.

The kitchen did seem slightly strange with no one else in it, but that did not stop the feeling of safety and security that just thinking of that room created. Ron could see the large kitchen table with various mismatched chairs, the kitchen table around which his family had gathered in good times and in bad.

He remembered he and his father sitting at that table on Saturday mornings playing endless games of chess and talking about anything and everything. He remembered his mother making sure they all had enough breakfast as they gathered there at the start of the day.

But he was distracted by a sound that was steadily increasing in volume as it echoed around the empty kitchen.

Tick…tick…. tick…tick…tick… 

As he turned his attention to the family clock at the centre of the room, the shadows in the room began to lengthen and make their way across the previously sunny room. The images that his imagination had created began to fade away until all that was left was the large clock. The memories of his home were replaced by the insistent darkness as it once again trespassed on any hint of light.

He could see the names and faces of his family and saw that they were safe; the hands on the clock that represented them were all pointed at _home_. But his heart sank as he saw his own name and face on the hand that was slowly beginning to spin around the face of the clock. Ron lost any control he had had as he watched while his hand on the clock gathered speed and momentum and continued to spin around the face of the unique timepiece. His breathing became uneven and ragged as the darkness began to consume the clock, and he became increasingly aware of where the walls were in his small cell.

His imagination failed him as the tears began to stream down his face and the panic attack began to overpower him. He fought to catch a breath as the walls began to close in on him. But that small battle was lost as he lost consciousness before his head hit the stone floor.

* * *

Many days later….

It was some time before the opportunity that Ron had been waiting for arose. He knew that he had to do something to get out of the hell that he found himself in. He was not going to sit around for someone to come and rescue him. He was a fully trained and legal wizard who had fought in the final battle itself. He was not helpless, but he knew that he had to wait for the perfect chance, for the right moment to make any escape attempt.

Ron had just wakened from an uneasy and nightmare filled slumber when the perfect opportunity came to pass. The door to his cell was pulled open and one of the more idiotic of his guards stepped from the light of the hallway into the darkness. Ron knew enough to know that he had very little chance fighting against Malfoy without his wand. But standing up to this guard held a bit of hope.

He squinted against the sudden onslaught of light through the open door as the guard slid a bit of food and a goblet of water across the floor to him. Ron moved quickly for the goblet, fearful of even a drop of the precious water spilling onto the floor and being lost.

His attention was focused on the valuable water so he didn't notice the heavy foot that was moving towards him until it collided with his already bruised stomach and sent him flying towards the nearest wall.

Ron struggled to catch his breath and automatically winced as the guard leaned towards him,

"You really are pathetic Weasley you do know that right?"

Ron forced himself to look his captor in the eye; the appearance of the light in the room gave him the courage that he needed.

"You're the pathetic one you stupid Death Eater, don't you know that your precious Voldermort is gone!" he spat into the older man's face and grinned with satisfaction as he saw the frustration and anger in the man's face. The grin quickly vanished when he felt the now achingly familiar word,

"_Crucio_"

Ron fell onto his back and screamed as the pain tore through his body, but as the curse was lifted he felt anger rather than despair and threw himself towards his captor. He was tired of this and he knew that he had to take this chance when it presented itself.

The man was caught completely by surprise and fell back as Ron wildly punched at him and a swift right hook across the chin knocked him out. Ron quickly grabbed the man's wand, which had fallen from his hand, and then leaned against the wall for a moment in an attempt to catch his breath. The sudden activity had drained his nearly exhausted body of any remaining energy. His breathing began to return to normal and although he was still squinting slightly at the light from the open doorway, he knew that he could not waste any more time.

After stunning his fallen captor and securing him with some conjured ropes he gave him a swift kick in the stomach.

"Who's pathetic now eh?" a small smile graced his lips as his hoarse voice sounded in the silence in the room.

"_Lumos_",

The stolen wand created a spark of light and although he winced slightly, he made his way to the door and into the hallway. His eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the light and his head was pounding in pain, but he continued down the eerily quiet hallway. He knew that time was precious and he had to get away before the alarm was raised.

Ron moved swiftly through the hallways, moving in the shadows created by the numerous lamps that lit the way. Had he stopped to think about the situation he may have realised that it should not be this quiet, that something was clearly not right about his escape attempt. But at that moment, all the energy he had left was devoted to one single task, getting away from the dark little cell.

A cold laugh from behind him caused him to turn quickly in alarm,

"It appears we have underestimated you Mr Weasley"

Ron tried to fire every curse he could think of at the man in front of him but he easily avoided the spells and the wand was ripped from his hand a few moments later.

Ron's heart sank as he realised that he would be returning to the darkness once again, that the chance to escape had slipped through his fingers.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

**Coming up… **

Chapter Six-

Ron's ordeal continues.

(Will be posted on 13th or 14th August)

Thank you for reading and please review because reviews make this writer very, very happy!

Review responses:

jaydeangel73: Thank you so much for your reviews and don't worry Malfoy will get what he deserves soon!

Magnolia Lane: Thanks for your reviews and although Ron is going to be having a pretty bad time for the next few chapters, things will get better…I promise!

WeasleyGirl-ca: Hi and thanks for your reviews. Don't worry about the language! It really is the best way to describe Malfoy :-)

Golden Lass: Thanks for reviewing and things may get a little worse for Ron before they get better but they will get better in a few chapters! Hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and thank you to Magnolia Lane and Golden Lass for reviewing the last chapter. Your reviews really make me smile … thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

(Review responses at the end of the chapter).

* * *

Previously… 

_Ron tried to fire every curse he could think of at the man in front of him but he easily avoided the spells and the wand was ripped from his hand a few moments later. _

_Ron's heart sank as he realised that he would be returning to the darkness once again, that the chance to escape had slipped through his fingers._

* * *

"Ow! Damn it" Ron shouted as he was unceremoniously thrown back into his cell. His already aching head hit the stone floor, and the familiar dizziness returned. There was a stinging sensation in his eyes as they tried to once again adjust to the dramatic change in the illumination. 

He struggled to fight off the waves of wooziness and stumbled to his feet. He was tired; tired of the darkness and tired of hoping for the best. It was time to take some action.

He was tired of waiting in the darkness for the door to open and the pain to return. He was tired of the walls and weary of the nightmares. He had to do something, anything. Whether it was the right thing to do at that moment in time was the furthest thing from Ron's mind.

Malfoy looked almost amused as the thin pale young man bravely stood to his feet with one hand resting on a nearby wall.

"Well, Weasley…" his arrogant voice drawled as he moved into the darkness. "You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid"

"Bloody hell Malfoy, you're the stupid one", Ron rose to his full height, "You are nothing but a dark Lord wannabe who can't see how truly pathetic you are"

"Weasley…." Malfoy quickly closed the small distance between the two men and had his wand pointed at Ron's pale face within seconds.

"It is probably not a good idea to make the person who is holding the wand angry at you, it appears that you have not learned that lesson sufficiently well yet"

Ron closed his eyes; he knew from past experience what was going to happen, just as he knew that there was nothing he could do to avoid it. And sure enough his fears were soon confirmed.

"_Crucio_"

The pain that coursed through Ron's body caused him to fall to the floor and scream loudly in the darkness. When the curse was lifted, his anger and indignation remained.

He would not fall at Malfoy's feet.

He once again stood to face his captor. The after effects of the _cruciatus_ curse, along with his already weakened condition, meant that he stumbled and wobbled as he struggled to regain his balance, but he was determined to stand.

He had decided that if this was the way that things were going to be, then he was going to face it on his own two feet. There were many things about his life right now that he had no control over. The one thing that he could control was his wish to stand and face whatever was going to happen to him. His heroic efforts were rewarded with a sharp blow across the face as Malfoy punched him. He was sent soaring across the room, but he shakily got to his feet and met the irritated eyes of his tormentor.

Malfoy grew increasingly frustrated and angry as Ron repeatedly got to his feet and stood before him. He had expected the young man to have been broken long before now, and here he was being proven wrong. He did not like to be proven wrong.

His eyes were alight with an evil glint as a thought occurred to him and he realised how perfect his plan would be.

"Weasley, It appears that I have found a use for you after all", he advanced towards the young man standing in front of him,

"You see, I have been inventing many dark curses and spells, and there is one in particular that seems to be very appropriate in this case"

Ron fought his fear and refused to break eye contact as Malfoy moved towards him. He fought to appear calm as his claustrophobia threatened to return. He was not going to give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing that he was terrified, however true it may be.

"This curse in particular will accomplish three things at the same time. One, it will allow me to test the strength of the new curse"

Malfoy took another step towards Ron,

"Two, it will allow me to demonstrate to you how pathetic you really are and the precariousness of your situation"

Another step closed the small gap and Malfoy stood before Ron,

"And three, it will ensure that you will stop getting to your damn feet every time you fall"

Malfoy kept his eyes locked with Ron's and did not say a word. There was however a sudden wand movement that resulted in a severe pain that was focused on Ron's left knee. He fell to the ground, struggling to fight the waves of pain and to catch his breath. He was holding his knee and biting his lip in an attempt to fight the pain when Malfoy crouched down and explained things in a menacing whisper,

"It appears you are finally learning your place Weasley. What you are experiencing is an advanced and quite ingenious curse that not only incapacitates you but also causes quite a lot of damage to the knee and of course… pain"

Malfoy stood and moved towards the door,

"Things have changed Weasley and it is about time that you realised that, it's about time that you got used to the darkness".

The heavy door slammed shut, was locked and the darkness returned. Ron dragged himself to the nearest wall and tried to fight the pain that was still focused on his knee. He focused his attention on the small sliver of light that remained under the heavy door as he fought to control his breathing and calm himself.

He tried in vain to use his imagination to allow him to escape from this hell, but it was a futile attempt on this occasion. The pain was too intense and the despair too extreme to allow him to concentrate on anything. Ron closed his eyes and allowed his aching head to fall against the wall. He was physically and mentally exhausted and he quickly fell into an uneasy slumber. His colourful dreams allowed him some escape from the darkness.

* * *

_The tall glass jars that lined the shelves of Honeydukes shop glittered and glistened as the sunlight streamed through the large windows. Every colour imaginable could be seen in each of the jars and the shocking pink and sunny yellow mingled with variations of purple, green, red, orange and blue to create a cheerful sugar rainbow._

_A plume of multicoloured steam rose from the cauldron in the corner and filled the air with the scent of chocolate. Barrels filled to the brim with purple sweets lined the walls and cheerfully wrapped boxes of chocolate stood at the counter ready for collection._

_Suddenly the shadows in the sweet shop began to lengthen and the darkness began to fall. The colours and the light that had once filled the room started to diminish and within moments the darkness had claimed the image and the respite and…._

…the pain and the desolation returned.

* * *

_The early morning sunlight lit the Quidditch arena and the house flags fluttered in the slight breeze. From every vantage point the pitch looked magnificent, the three goal hoops on both sides of the field glistened in the early morning sunlight and the spires and turrets of Hogwarts could be seen rising above the empty spectator stands. But a quiet sobbing could suddenly be heard and the sunlight caught the image of a young woman sitting in the stands with tears streaming down her face. _

_Hermione…_

… _the darkness started to encroach upon the previously sunlit image. The turrets and spire of the castle were the first to be devoured by the shadows, closely followed by the spectator stands. The Quidditch field fought a valiant battle against the shadows but it was eventually lost to the darkness as the pain returned and…_

…Ron once again returned with a crash to reality as the pain in his knee intensified.

* * *

The days merged into weeks and the weeks ran into months as Ron fought his daily battles. His imagination proved a useful device in allowing him to escape for small lengths of time, but the darkness always returned. And he was constantly waiting for the perfect moment to try to escape the small cell. Malfoy had returned on numerous occasions to try different variations of the curse that had left his knee in such pain. But it had been a while since the curse had been renewed. So, when Ron had heard strange voices in the corridor outside his door he tentatively pushed himself to his feet. He winced and bit his lip as left knee protested against the movement, but he remained standing. 

Ron moved towards the door and leaned against the wall for a minute, being careful to put as little weight as possible on his injured left leg. He needed to catch his breath and gather any strength he had left before he did anything. After listening carefully at the door for a few minutes Ron figured out that the muffled voices were getting louder and seemed to be coming towards his cell.

The adrenaline the situation provided allowed Ron to move behind the heavy door and wait for whoever was about to open it. He was determined to get away from this misery. Desperation and determination outweighed his exhaustion and his injuries at this point.

His breath became uneven and ragged as the door was slowly opened and a tall figure made his way into the room. Ron's eyes were unable to adjust to the sudden intrusion of light that accompanied the person, so he threw himself at the intruder and desperately punched and kicked in an attempt to escape.

In the desperate scramble that followed, Ron's hand found the intruder's wand that had clattered to the floor at some point in the fight. He scramble to his feet, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his leg,

"_Stupefy_"

The intruder fell in a heap on the ground and Ron stumbled into the light of the corridor. He was completely disorientated by the bright lights that the lit torches provided. He could vaguely see some blurry images around him and was trying to decide what to do when he felt a hand grab his thin arm.

He lashed out, punching and kicking as the wand soon disappeared from his hand. He heard someone shout,

"Ow!"

as his fist connected with a jaw. He staggered to the nearest wall for support, as he was no longer able to stand on his injured leg. As he fell to the ground at the base of the wall, his sensitive eyes could see two blurs of bright red speeding towards him.

* * *

**To be continued… **

Chapter Seven coming up soon…

Things start to get a bit better for Ron.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Magnolia Lane: Thank you for your reviews, it's always great to hear from you. And …Failte go hEirinn! (Welcome to Ireland!). I like the west coast of Ireland for holidays, Connemara, and also Donegal. But in November those places maybe a bit windswept! Do you know where you are starting from yet? Dublin? I would be more than happy to give you some names of places that would be good to see.

Golden Lass: Thank you for your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and to:

Golden Lass, Magnolia Lane, Latanya Kassidy and jaydedangel73 for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you!

(Responses at the end of the chapter).

* * *

_**Previously… **_

_He lashed out, punching and kicking as the wand soon disappeared from his hand. He heard someone shout, _

"_Ow!" _

_as his fist connected with a jaw. He staggered to the nearest wall for support, as he was no longer able to stand on his injured leg. As he fell to the ground at the base of the wall, his sensitive eyes could see two blurs of bright red speeding towards him._

* * *

Chapter Seven.

Ron reacted on impulse as the adrenaline raced through his veins. His first thought was to try to protect himself and the fact that he was unable to see clearly served only to heighten his fear and he began to panic. He was unable to move from his position at the base of the wall but as he saw the two blurry red figures reaching for him he tried frantically to push them away.

His injured eyes tried to scan the area looking for some way to escape but only succeeded in producing a series of blurred images.

One thought reverberated through his mind; he would not go back to the darkness. His breath was becoming increasingly ragged as he fought; both against the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him, and the strange shadowy figures.

But his injuries and his weakened condition were finally catching up with him. His frenzied activity in the past few minutes had robbed him of any remnants of energy that had remained. The familiar dizziness returned and every muscle in his body ached. He was becoming more aware of the growing pain that was focused on his left knee and the stinging pain in his eyes intensified as they struggled to adjust and adapt to the bright light.

He tried to focus any energy that remained on merely staying conscious as the pain and fear began to over whelm him. He thought he had a chance; he had dared to hope that he could escape from the darkness. But the hopelessness of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks as he lay in a heap at the base of the wall.

He soon found the struggle to remain conscious pointless as the terror overwhelmed him and he realised that he would actually welcome some respite from the constant pain. But before he lost his fragile grip on the conscious world his panic began to subside slightly and he could finally hear the worried voices of the people beside him.

"Ron! Ron! Merlin…. I can't believe we found you…Ron stay awake…we're getting help…you're okay now…oh Merlin Ron please stay awake…stay with us…"

Through his exhaustion Ron recognized the voices of his oldest brothers Bill and Charlie. And before the darkness claimed him and he fell to the floor a faint ghost of a smile flitted across his gaunt face. In that split second before he lost consciousness Ron did not really know whether or not his brothers were truly there. His imagination had provided him with a break from his awful reality so often that he did not dare hope that Bill and Charlie were actually there and that he was going home.

Charlie moved quickly to catch Ron before he hit the hard stone floor and he gently held the battered body of his youngest brother. After making sure that Ron was still breathing, the two young men sat for a few seconds trying to move past their panic at seeing their youngest brother in this condition. They knew that Ron needed them to make sure he was now safe, and they knew that they would do everything in their power to ensure that he never suffered like this again. But they allowed themselves a few seconds to examine his pale gaunt face that was framed by a mass of messy red hair that hung limply at his shoulders. His pallid complexion contrasted greatly with the dark shadows under his eyes and the numerous bruises that were clearly evident. His lips were chapped and dry and even in his unconscious state he did not seem to be able to relax.

It was Ron.

He was alive and they had found him. The brothers leapt into action.

Bill quickly conjured a stretcher and after they had placed Ron on it, they signalled to the other members of the team.

The team of aurors and Order members who had stormed the castle had been amazed to find Ron. They had been equally astonished when they had found one of the newer aurors lying stunned in a small cell.

The Weasley family were part of a rapidly diminishing number of people who had never given up hope of finding Ron. They had insisted on being present on missions when there was even a small chance of finding Ron and they had never allowed any talk of giving up hope. In fact Ginny Weasley's hexes were fast becoming legendary in the auror division after she had overheard someone say that they had their doubts about Ron's survival.

Most of the aurors and members of the order who had not known Ron had lost hope of finding him months ago and many had said that perhaps his name should be recorded as one of the casualties of the final battle.

And yet here he was.

Not only was he alive but he had also stunned one highly trained auror and left another with a bruised jaw. He had survived against all the odds.

However, the condition that he was in and the fear and desperation that were evident in his actions had left the gathering of war heroes speechless. Many of them looked on in awe at the two young men who were cradling their youngest brother. They were in awe of the battered and broken young man who was still fighting back and had survived this long in such conditions. And they were in awe of the courage, compassion and resolve that was evident in his siblings.

Both Bill and Charlie looked in shock at the small dark room that had held their brother for way too long. The heavy door that had previously denied Ron any light now swung on its hinges as his stretcher was levitated down the corridor. The wizards that filled the corridor parted and made a path for the brothers to make their way through.

A silent glance between Bill and Charlie was all that it took for their plan to come together. Ron needed to get to St Mungo's. That was the priority right now. They both knew that the clock would be causing some confusion at the Burrow right now but the main priority had to be to get Ron to the hospital.

An emergency port key transported the three Weasleys directly to the emergency ward at the wizarding hospital and a group of healers immediately swarmed around the injured Ron and began to assess his many injuries. The fact that Ron was now being taken care of reassured his brothers and gave them a moment to think. They were pushed away from Ron's bedside as the healers sprung into action but they stayed as close as possible. They were understandably reluctant to let Ron out of their sight. The urgency with which the healers were acting worried them but they knew that their brother was in the best place.

"Bill, you should go and tell Mum and Dad"

Bill looked at his brother in gratitude. The many months of fruitless searches and having the responsibility of telling the bad news had taken its toll on the young man. It would mean a lot to him if, after constantly being the one to tell his parents that they had found nothing, he could now tell them that they had found Ron.

"And everyone else?"

The brothers shared a small sad smile as they remembered the Weasley family tradition that had been established over the last five months. Two members of the family always accompanied any mission that held even the slightest possibility of finding Ron. And during the time that a mission was taking place the remainder of the family would gather at the Burrow to watch the Weasley family clock. They would watch the hands of the clock that belonged to the members of their family who were absent from the kitchen at that moment. Both Charlie and Bill knew that there would be pandemonium in the Burrow right now as three of the hands were probably pointing to the hospital.

Both brothers knew that their family should be told of Ron's injuries before they saw him; they knew that they needed to be prepared.

Bill took another reassuring look at Ron before turning in search of the nearest fireplace. Charlie put his hand on his brother's shoulder and walked with him across the room.

The brothers exchanged a small smile of relief as they walked in silence quickly across the room. They could not believe that they had actually found Ron, everything had suddenly changed once again but now as their brother lay ten feet away from them they had reason to hope.

"Merlin, Charlie do you think he's going to be okay?"

They both looked back towards the bed on which their injured brother lay before Charlie replied,

"I really don't know Bill, the past five months must have been hell for him"

Bill nodded in agreement before turning his attention back to the fireplace. The fire had turned a vibrant shade of green and he was about to step into the fireplace when a loud smash sounded from across the room.

Charlie and Bill looked around in alarm at the sudden sound and they were stunned at the sight that meant their eyes. Ron had woken up and was clearly in the midst of a severe panic attack. He was once again lashing out and had sent some potion bottles flying from a nearby table onto the ground. The deep purple and the vibrant green of the potions were now mixing and melding into a multicoloured puddle around the feet of the healers who were now attempting to calm Ron. His loud rasping breaths could be heard on the other side of the room as his sensitive eyes frantically tried to see more clearly. Chaos followed for a few moments as the healers ordered numerous potions and enchantments in order to calm Ron so that they could treat him, but all action was suddenly halted when someone accidentally bumped into Ron's injured left leg.

All action was stopped because at that point Ron stopped thrashing about and every muscle in his body seemed to tense. His shocked brothers winced as they heard Ron speak for the first time since they had found him,

"No…"

his hoarse voice cut through the sudden silence and everyone jumped when a scream followed that one word. The devastating scream echoed through the corridor and the healers once again rushed into action. Charlie turned to his brother and one word was all that was needed to convey both the urgency of the situation and the worry that they both had for Ron,

"Hurry"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

Chapter Eight will be posted soon, hopefully before the 24th August.

Thank you very much for reading and please review.

Magnolia Lane: Thanks for your great reviews and there will be quite a few more chapters before Ron can deal with what has happened…there's a lot more angst to come! Could I e-mail you with some info on your Dublin trip, as there may be too much info to post here? Thanks again for reading the story and for your great reviews.

Golden Lass: Thanks again for reviewing and I have to say that when I was writing the last chapter I was not sure which Weasleys were going to find Ron but your suggestions were perfect… so it was Charlie and Bill!

Latanya Kassidy: Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

jaydedangel73: Thank you for your great reviews and I hope you like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and to Golden Lass, Magnolia Lane and WeasleyGirl-ca for reviewing the last chapter. Your reviews really make me smile, thank you! I hope that you like this chapter.

_(Review responses at the end of the chapter) _

* * *

_Previously…_

_The devastating scream echoed through the corridor and the healers once again rushed into action. Charlie turned to his brother and one word was all that was needed to convey both the urgency of the situation and the worry that they both had for Ron, _

"_Hurry"_

* * *

Chapter Eight.

Charlie did not spare even a second to ensure that Bill had disappeared in the green flames. He spun around quickly and ran across the room to be at the side of his youngest brother. He slid across the tiled floor and pushed people out of his way as he raced to help Ron.

The scream that had echoed through the corridor stopped as abruptly as it had started, as Ron's tired and strained voice refused to continue. Charlie reached for his brother as he neared the bed, desperate to let him know that he was not alone and to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. But the moment that he grabbed his brother's thin arm, Ron's distressed eyes snapped over to him. It was clear to Charlie than Ron was not really seeing him and the distraught eyes captured his attention. The strange combination of fear, courage and determination that could be seen in Ron's blue eyes (a/n: I think they are blue) stunned Charlie so much that he did not have any chance to move out of the way when Ron lashed out once again. Ron's fist connected with his brother's jaw, but to Charlie's credit he did not move away.

The sensory overload was threatening to become too much for Ron after being so isolated for such a long time. He knew that it was too good to be true that his brothers had found him and that he was going to be safe.

In the midst of his panic one thing remained sure and true for Ron; if he were safe then the colours would have returned. For the last five months, whenever he had imagined his home the colours had been bright and vibrant; they were not tinged with the darkness and the shadows. It did not register with him that his eyes were injured and that was the reason that he could not see clearly. His eyes were struggling with the sudden intrusion of bright light and tears were streaming down his pale face. The scene around him was full of muted colours and large shadows, and in his mind that meant only one thing, that the illusion was fading and the dark reality was returning. He struggled to catch his breath as he tried to fight against the expected darkness. But then the pain had once again raced through his leg. The combination of past memories and present pain were too much and his one word protest gave way to a heart-breaking scream. He lashed out and tried to protect himself as he was convinced that Malfoy had returned to renew the curse on his knee and inflict another _cruciatus_ curse. He was determined to avoid any increase in the pain, and determined to fight back.

He was terrified, but once again he refused to be defeated and he continued to fight back the only way that he could, wildly punching and hitting. He summoned every ounce of strength and resolve that he possessed and tried to fight back against the darkness.

He desperately fought until his trembling hand was seized by another and held tightly. Despite his frantic attempts to push the person away they refused to let go of his hand. And eventually he could hear a concerned voice breaking through the chaos and confusion,

"Ron, it's okay, you're safe, calm down, it's okay really…. we're going to help you…you're not alone anymore"

In his panic and confusion Ron recognized his brother's voice but thought that he sounded strange. He tried to focus on his Charlie's voice. He did not really care any more if it was real or not; all that he knew was that he needed an anchor in the chaos. His eyes slowly closed and his head fell back onto the pillow as the healers were finally able to administer their various enchantments.

Ron could not see the tears that were making their way down the face of his older brother as he had held his hand and remained at his side. Even though Ron was now unconscious, Charlie refused to let go of his hand. His large, work roughened hand held the thin pale hand of his brother as he watched the reassuring movement of his chest as he breathed.

Charlie fell exhausted into a nearby chair, his hand still holding that of his brother and the tears still making their way down his face. The healers anxiously continued their work now that Ron was still, and they were silently grateful for the calming presence of the older Weasley.

The bright lights of the hospital ward accentuated Ron's injuries but Charlie would not look away. A beam of sunlight through the nearby window rested on Ron's face and made the contrast between his pale skin, the dark shadows under his eyes and the multicoloured bruises even more noticeable. And even in his unconscious state there was a slight wince across his face. Charlie suddenly remembered the small room his brother had been imprisoned in, and silently cursed himself for not remembering sooner.

"It's too bright!"

Charlie's sudden outburst startled the group of healers who were trying numerous spells on Ron's left knee.

"Excuse me?"

The healer who had taken charge of the situation looked annoyed at being distracted from the problematic knee but was curious at the outburst. He continued the various healing spells but looked towards Charlie for an explanation,

"It's too bright in here"

Charlie stood to his feet, determined to make them understand,

"The cell that he was kept in…it was tiny and completely dark, we think he has been kept completely in the dark for the last five months. Look at his face"

The healer, upon noticing Ron's distress, immediately leapt into action. The curtains were drawn across the large windows and the lights were dimmed considerably as the healers continued their work.

Charlie stayed by Ron's side as the healers worked to stabilise him. He was determined that Ron would not be alone and his hand still held that of his little brother. He listened carefully as the healers explained their diagnosis and watched as they tried to treat Ron's injuries.

His vigil was only disturbed when a new potions trolley was pushed through the door and into the room. Although the door was opened and closed quickly Charlie could clearly hear the commotion that had entered the emergency ward of the hospital.

After gently resting Ron's hand on the bed Charlie made his way out into the corridor to update his family on Ron's condition. As he carefully closed the door behind him and leaned on a nearby wall, he was grateful to notice that his family had not reached the room yet. When he had needed to be strong for Ron and make sure that he was okay, he had not allowed himself to truly react to what he had seen. But now as he rested his head against the wall the emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He closed his eyes with a sigh and lifted his hand to gently touch his bruised jaw. He could not bear to think about the thoughts and fears that Ron must have had that made him lash out and react so violently.

He was so proud of his little brother; Ron had managed to survive in a horrific situation. Not only had he survived for the past five months, he was still fighting to survive.

He drew a shaky breath and rested his head in his hands as he remembered the distress and pain evident in his little brother's eyes.

It was at that moment that the Weasley family turned the corner of the corridor. They were following Bill as he led the way through the crowded ward, and they were anxiously searching for any sign of Ron.

Arthur and Molly clung to each other as they hurried down the hospital corridor. They had to see Ron. The nightmares that had plagued them for the past five months had been so terrifying that they would not rest until they had seen him and were convinced that he was safe.

Ginny held Harry's hand, as she had done since the hand on the clock had moved. Harry was trying to remain strong for Ginny, but he could not help but think of what his best friend had gone through and what he was still going through.

Fred and George walked on either side of Hermione as they made their way down the busy corridor. They had decided from the day that Ron had been taken that they were going to look out for Hermione. For the past five months they had tried to be there for her. Ron and Hermione had not been going out on that fateful day but it was no secret to anyone how they felt about each other. Fred and George had decided that the one thing they could do for their missing brother was to make sure that Hermione was okay. They continued that duty as they walked towards the room that held their younger brother.

Hermione was silently grateful for the twin's support as she made her way through the crowded corridor. She was of course also extremely worried about Ron and was anxious to see him.

Percy had quietly entered the hospital with his family, but stayed at the back of the group. He was still unsure of his place in the family, but his concern for his brother overcame any awkwardness and he walked determinedly with his family.

They all stopped suddenly however when they saw the distraught Charlie standing outside a room at the end of the corridor. They immediately thought the worst. Charlie, on catching sight of his parents' faces, realised what they were thinking and quickly pushed himself off the wall and moved towards them,

"He's alive"

"Oh thank Merlin" Arthur clasped his wife's hand as they looked to their son for more information.

"He's…Ron is…well…he is…"

"Bloody hell Charlie spit it out will you"

After glaring at Fred for a moment Charlie turned back to his parents, he tried to guide them towards the chairs that lined the corridor but they would not be deflected from their destination.

"Charlie we are going to see Ron right now, so whatever you are going to say, say it now"

The tone of Molly Weasley's voice left no room for argument, but Charlie knew that they had to be prepared for what they were going to see. He rubbed his hand across his face and winced as his hand came into contact with his bruised jaw.

"Ron is badly injured, he…"

Charlie quickly looked towards Bill, who with a slight nod of his head signalled his agreement with the silent query. Their family needed to know everything, no matter how hard it was to hear. Ron needed them to know as much as possible.

"Ron is in bad shape, the healers will explain everything better than I can but you need to know some things before you see him. He is having some nasty panic attacks and his injuries are pretty severe but he is alive. We…

Charlie faltered slightly under the scrutinizing gaze of his family and looked to his older brother for support. Bill turned to face his parents,

"We just think that you should be prepared for how badly he's hurt"

Molly moved to her eldest children. She reached up to Bill and placed a kiss on his forehead. She then moved to Charlie and did the same. She noticed the slight bruise that was forming on his jaw, but was intent on seeing her youngest son,

"Take me to Ron"

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

Chapter nine will be posted soon.

Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

Review Responses.

Golden Lass: Thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

Magnolia Lane: Hello! And thanks for reviewing. There will be plenty more angst to come for both Ron and the Weasley family, sorry about the bit of a cliff hanger but it seemed to be the right point to end the chapter 7… I hope that you like this chapter.

WeasleyGirl-ca: Hi! Thank you so much for your wonderful review and it's great to hear from you, I hope you like this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and to Golden Lass, Magnolia Lane and WeasleyGirl-ca for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you! I hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

**Previously…**

"We just think that you should be prepared for how badly he's hurt"

Molly moved to her eldest children. She reached up to Bill and placed a kiss on his forehead. She then moved to Charlie and did the same. She noticed the slight bruise that was forming on his jaw, but was intent on seeing her youngest son,

"Take me to Ron"

* * *

Chapter Nine.

The hours passed slowly as the healers continued to work and finally succeeded in stabilizing Ron's condition. His parents sat by his side, watching his face carefully as if to assure themselves that he really was there. Molly had ran to her son, held his hand and refused to leave since the moment she had entered the room. Although they had expected the worst and had been somewhat prepared, they were still in shock at the sight of their baby boy.

Ron was unusually still as he lay on the hospital bed while the team of healers buzzed around him. His face was pale and gaunt amongst the mass of red hair that fell around his head and onto the pillow. The dark shadows under his eyes and the pallid tone of his skin, combined with the purplish bruises and the slight red beard that had grown over the past five months to create an alternate version of the Ron they had known. As the healers continued to work, the blue light of the healing spells seemed to be focused on Ron's eyes and his left leg.

Both Arthur and Molly had not said a word since they had entered the room; they were focusing all their attention on willing their son to continue his brave fight to survive.

Charlie and Bill fell into chairs near the door allowing themselves a moment of rest now that they knew Ron was being taken care of and that their family was here. Bill ran a hand across his scarred face before glancing quickly at the clock trying to figure out where Fleur would be right now. His wife had travelled to France to visit her family, but had been demanding regular updates on the search efforts. She had been reluctant to leave the country but her family were anxious to see her. The first Weasley grandchild was due to be born in three months and Fleur's family wanted her to visit. For the past five months she had been a part of the waiting and the hoping, and Bill was looking forward to telling her that Ron was alive and that he was safe.

Fred and George were uncharacteristically quiet as they guided a very pale Hermione to the other side of the room. They had found a spot near the window, from which they could see Ron clearly but still remain out of the way of the busy healers. Both young men remained at Hermione's side and quickly guided her to a nearby chair when she became unsteady on her feet.

Ginny had let out a small sob when she had seen Ron and her grip on Harry's hand had tightened. Percy was silently grateful when he realised that she had taken his right hand in her left one as they had entered the room. If ever there was a moment for past grievances and trust issues to be forgotten, it was right now.

The silence was eventually broken when one of the healers stepped away from Ron, let out a tired sigh and turned to Molly and Arthur,

"Mr and Mrs Weasley?"

Both Molly and Arthur reluctantly turned their eyes towards the healer, almost afraid to let Ron out of their sight.

"Although your son is technically an adult, he is in a very serious condition and as you are listed as his next-of-kin I am able to give you an update on the situation"

The healer moved around the bed and sat down beside Molly and Arthur as they, and everyone else in the room, listened to every detail the healer could provide.

They listened in growing horror as the healer detailed Ron's various injuries, ranging from malnutrition, dehydration and various cuts and bruises through to the after-effects of the _cruciatus _curse and the more severe injuries. The young healer began to mention the situation with Ron's eyes but turned suddenly to Charlie with a question,

"You mentioned earlier that it was dark in the cell where Ron was being kept, was there any light at all, artificial or natural?"

Charlie was reluctant to remember the small room that had held his little brother for far too long. But he knew that Ron needed him to remember the details and to say the dreaded words aloud.

"It was a tiny room with no windows and no artificial light"

Charlie tried to ignore the gasps that filtered around the room as he struggled to continue, but he found that he couldn't actually say the words. Bill placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as he continued the horrific tale,

"Basically the only way he would have seen any light would have been when the door to his cell was opened and…well…"

His voice trailed off as he met the horrified eyes of his mother and the healer thankfully chose that moment to speak,

"Yes, that's what we suspected when we observed his reactions when he woke up"

"What do you mean?" Arthur turned to look at Charlie, "What happened when he woke up?"

Charlie rubbed his sore jaw for a moment, remembering the fear that had been clear in his brother's eyes,

"I don't think he knew where he was, he was panicking and lashing out, well…he was trying to protect himself… pretty impressive right hook too"

"He hit you?" Harry quiet voice sounded from across the room as he spoke for the first time since they had entered the hospital.

"He didn't know where he was, his eyes…he was so…"

Once again words began to fail Charlie as he remembered the fear in his brother's eyes. But he knew that he had to give a voice to the terror, he had to be a voice for his brother. He drew a shaky breath and although his voice dropped to a whisper everyone could hear him clearly,

"He didn't know that he was safe"

The occupants of the room sat in near silence, and growing horror, for a moment trying to comprehend the new information. The silence was near complete except for the occasional sob from Molly. The healer cleared his throat and continued his explanations,

"His eyes have been damaged by the sudden introduction of bright light in the last few hours. He was probably unable to clearly define what he was seeing. His eyes will be sensitive to light for quite a while but we are confident that they will be well again, in time",

The Weasley family noticed the light blue mist that was hovering above Ron's closed eyes and were reassured to know that it was helping to heal them. The healer continued to detail and explain the various potions that had to be administered slowly in order to combat the malnutrition and dehydration, without sending Ron into shock. He explained that Ron's magical energy would be replenished as his malnutrition was treated.

The healer then leaned forward in his chair, rubbed his hand wearily across his face and continued,

"The injuries sustained to his left knee are more problematic. The curse that was used is unfamiliar to us, it is being researched at the moment but I believe that it is a new and previously unknown curse. From my initial tests, I have determined that the curse has been renewed various times, and each time it had caused significant damage to Ron's knee. We are working to counteract the effects of the curse and repair the damage but it…it will be a long and challenging process"

Molly drew a shaky breath before nodding resolutely towards the healer, the road to recovery would be long and difficult for her son but she had confidence and faith in him, and now he had them to help him.

"We understand"

She stood and returned to the bedside of her youngest son. She held his hand and smoothed his hair from his face as she gently kissed his forehead,

"When will he wake up?"

Molly's eyes never moved from the face of her youngest son as she listened to the healer's reply,

"We are not sure. He has suffered some severe trauma, he will wake up but we have to let him wake up in his own time"

Molly nodded her head in understanding and bent down so that she was able to whisper to her son,

"You're safe now Ron. We all love you and we will all be here for you when you wake up"

The tears that had been streaming from her eyes were quickly wiped away as she stood a little straighter. She lifted a cloth and a bottle of 'Bruise Be Gone' potion from the nearby medicine cabinet. As Molly dabbed the potion on the bruises on Ron's face she continued to talk to him,

"Well, we have to get you sorted out don't we Ronald? I think it's time we got rid of some of this hair because I really want to see your lovely face. I remember when you were a baby and you would wake up from your nap. You were able to light up the room with your smile every time you opened your eyes. And when you wake up I want to be able to see your beautiful eyes"

* * *

_The sun shone brightly through the slight haze of cloud that crept across the countryside that surrounded the Burrow. From his vantage point at the back door Ron could see across the adjoining fields, and the early morning dew glistened on the emerald green grass. He could see the rope swing that hung from the large oak tree on the hill and a small smile appeared on his face at the happy memories that the scene suggested. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle clucking of the chickens as they awoke from their slumber on the other side of the garden. Ron closed his eyes and sighed as a slight cool breeze blew through his hair. _

_A soft voice broke through the tranquillity and Ron had to lean against the doorframe as his left leg suddenly began to ache. The early morning light that had been so welcome and so comforting only a moment ago now caused him to lift his hand to shield his eyes._

"Ron dear, it really is okay to wake up now. You're safe I promise, you are in hospital and we are all here waiting for you to open your eyes again"

_The sensation of someone gently pushing the hair off his forehead pulled him further back to reality and he recognized his mother's voice._

"I thought I'd better get your hair cut before you woke up and stopped me, you probably would have wanted to keep a ponytail right?"

_Ron tried to respond but found that he could not form the words, and he heard a small sob, _

"Ron dear, you rest for now, take your time, we will all be here when you wake up"

_The clucking of the chickens drew Ron back into the dream world and as the pain in his leg faded he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked across the garden._

* * *

_The small paddock at the side of the Burrow had been the scene of many memorable Quidditch battles and more than a few practical jokes. Many times over the years laughter and shouts rang through the air, but as Ron looked down upon the makeshift Quidditch pitch the only sound that could be heard was the quiet rustling of the wind through the trees. Ron was able to see every detail of the field from his familiar vantage point, hovering about fifteen feet in the air around the improvised goal posts._

_He could see the roof of the Burrow over the top of the tall trees as he took in every detail around him. He could even see the mismatched tiles that made up the roof of the Burrow. The colourful patchwork of tiles seemed to hover above the majestic trees, just as Ron felt he was hovering above the field. The sky was a light blue as some wispy clouds floated along the skyline, and he could just about see the black outlines of some birds heading towards the nearby trees. He relished in the abundance of colour that the scene provided as he noticed the different shades of green and the black and brown tiles of the roof of his childhood home. The different combinations of colours… the vibrant green…the light blue…the black…the brown…allowed his soul to soar. Even though there was a part of him that knew that this was a fantasy, that there was no way it could be real and that he would soon be returning to the darkness, he allowed himself to feel happy in that moment of freedom. But the moment was soon broken when a familiar sensation of exhaustion hit him. The pain began to return as he heard a slight whisper of a voice that was carried on the breeze. The voice gained volume and he was soon able to hear it clearly,_

"…I don't really know what to say Ron…. Merlin it's good to see you again, I really am so sorry that I couldn't help you at the battle, when I saw you disappear like that…It really is good to see you Ron, and you're going to be okay really, you're at the hospital and you're safe now"

"Harry?"

Ron's voice was barely a whisper but he quickly heard both Harry's voice and numerous others respond to him,

"Ron!"

"Ron it's okay, you're okay"

"Oh Ron it's so good to hear your voice"

He realised that someone was holding his hand and the scene around him began to fade slightly as he listened to a strange voice,

"Ron, Ron I need you to open your eyes, it's safe, can you open your eyes?"

_And although he did try to open his eyes the struggle between the colourful fantasy and the painful reality was quickly won, and the colours of the scene around him returned. He was not ready to wake up yet._

* * *

_The large oak tree that stood on top of the hill that overlooked the Burrow had been the scene of much laughter and some tears over the years. As Ron ran his hand along the rough bark he remembered with a smile the day that he had finally been able to climb to the very top. It had also been the same day that he had broken his wrist after his frantic celebratory shouts to his brothers had caused him to fall to the ground with a thump._

_The rope swing swayed in the slight breeze as he moved past it._

_Ron turned away from the tree to look down at his home. From this high vantage point he could see nearly the entire building, but something was not right. The sun had been shining brightly and yet there was an undeniable darkness creeping across the crooked structure of the house and was beginning to make its way towards the large oak tree. Whereas only moments previously the sky had been a brilliant shade of blue, dark clouds were now stifling any remaining light._

_Ron's head began to spin and his breathing became ragged and uneven as the darkness advanced further towards him. He was unable to remain standing as the pain returned to his left leg and he fell backwards towards the tree. He sat at the foot of the large tree trying to fight the panic and fear as the darkness further encroached upon the daylight…_

Ron's eyes suddenly snapped open…

To be continued.

* * *

**Coming soon…**

Chapter 10.

Ron's journey home continues.

Chapter 10 will be posted on 1st September.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and to Magnolia Lane and Golden Lass for reviewing the last chapter, it really makes me smile to read your reviews, thank you!

* * *

**Previously… **

_Ron's head began to spin and his breathing became ragged and uneven as the darkness advanced further towards him. He was unable to remain standing as the pain returned to his left leg and he fell backwards towards the tree. He sat at the foot of the large tree trying to fight the panic and fear as the darkness further encroached upon the daylight…_

_Ron's eyes suddenly snapped open…_

* * *

Chapter 10.

Ron had been expecting to encounter the persistent darkness when his eyes opened and was surprised when he could see some faint cracks in the ceiling above him. His breathing returned to normal as he turned his head slightly and could see the soft light created by the torches that were lining the walls. He squinted automatically but soon found that he could see without much trouble in the dim light. His contemplation of the light was suddenly interrupted by a faint noise that was coming from the other side of the room.

He froze.

The noise stopped for a second before returning and then it sounded through the room at constant intervals. There was something vaguely familiar about the sound and he chanced a look towards it.

As he turned his head slightly a small smile graced his lips.

Fred and George were snoring in tandem as they sat on either side of a slumbering Hermione. It took a minute for his mind to figure things out. Through the faint light he could see the outline of a large window with its curtains drawn. If the room had been empty he may have thought that it was another fantasy, but his escapes from reality were always solitary, there were never any other people there. And yet as he slowly moved his head he could see that not only were Fred, George and Hermione in the room, his mother, father, Harry, Ginny and Charlie were all present. They were spread across the room on various different chairs that had been transfigured into more comfortable chairs to sleep on. After summoning his strength he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. His head began to spin slightly at the sudden movement and the very familiar headache began to return. He sat for a moment to recover his strength and used the time to get a good look at where he was. He smiled slightly as he saw Ginny sleeping with her head resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry had an arm draped around Ginny's shoulder. Charlie was sprawled across a sofa on the far side of the room. As he looked at his older brother Ron could vaguely remember Charlie's voice reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. Was it true?

His attention was drawn away from his memories by the sound of a voice from the other side of the room.

"Ron…no…it's alright now…it's…"

He saw his mother talking frantically in her sleep. Her eyes never opened as his father gathered her in his arms and she fell into a deeper sleep. His father's glasses were sitting slightly crooked on his nose as his head rested on the side of the chair.

Could it really be true? Was he actually free?

It was wonderful to see his family and a part of him felt like rejoicing in his freedom, but he had to know for sure.

He couldn't allow himself to believe until he knew for sure. He knew what he had to do and he wanted to do it before anyone woke up.

He pushed the blanket aside and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. Ron wearily rubbed a hand across his face and noticed that his hair had been cut and the beard was gone. As he reached for the nearby robe he could vaguely remembered being told that his hair had been cut…it was his mother…she had been talking to him…something about a ponytail?

He sighed, but returned his attention to the task at hand. There would be time to figure things out once he was sure that it was real, that he was truly safe.

He was grateful to notice that the sharp pain in his knee was now masked by numbness, and was reduced to a dull ache. He knew though that the respite from the pain was only temporary. If this was not real then the darkness and the pain would soon return, if it was real…then the medicine and the potions would eventually wear off and the pain would return.

Any energy he had had when he woke up was rapidly disappearing as he looked around the room. He turned his attention to the nearby medicine cabinet and began his search. It was not long before his search yielded results and he had found bottles of painkilling potion and an energy-replenishing potion. His hands shook slightly as he uncorked the bottles, and after swallowing the potions and giving them a moment to act, Ron carefully tried to stand up. With one hand braced on the bed, his bare feet hit the cool ground. He winced as a twinge raced through his knee, and he wobbled a bit as he stood. But he managed to stay on his feet and pulled the robe on over his hospital pyjamas.

He took his time and tried to make as little noise as possible as he took his first shaky step towards the door. His left leg threatened to give out under him, but he managed to take a few steps by keeping most of his weight on his right leg. He was grateful to reach the door however and took a moment to rest against the doorframe. He could tell that whenever the numbness wore off, his knee was going to be very painful.

But he was determined to do this; he had to keep moving.

He spared a few seconds to glance at his family and was reassured to see that they were still asleep. A small ghost of a smile flitted across his face as he stepped through the door and closed it carefully behind him.

The corridor was quiet and dimly lit and Ron guessed that it was very early in the morning. He noticed the directions, braced himself with one hand on the wall and began his slow journey down the hallway. The witches and wizards in the portraits that lined the walls were snoozing peacefully in their frames as he hobbled past them. He didn't notice a wizard in one portrait open his eyes and observe him curiously as he moved down the quiet corridor. He was able to make his way towards the door at the end of the corridor without meeting anyone who would question him. But the heavy door creaked loudly as he pushed it open and he held his breath for a moment, waiting to see if anyone was going to appear. When the corridor remained quiet Ron moved through the doorway and pushed the door closed again. He leant against the heavy door for a minute in order to catch his breath, but soon continued on his journey. The spiral staircase that lay ahead of him was undoubtedly a challenge but Ron slowly made his way to the first step.

He had to be sure; he had to know.

He braced himself with one hand on the cool stone wall, put most of his weight on his uninjured leg and approached the first step.

One step…he had to know for sure.

Two steps…he couldn't trust the light until he knew that it wouldn't disappear.

Three steps… he could not dare to hope until he was certain that he was safe.

Four steps…he wanted to believe that he was safe but he needed to know for sure.

Ron made his way slowly but steadily up the spiral staircase, each step was a small mountain in his path, but he eventually made it to the top. He was out of breath as he reached for the door handle. He drew a shaky breath, pushed the door open and the cool early morning air hit his face. A step across the threshold of the door brought him onto the roof of the hospital, and he suddenly found himself able to take a deep breath.

As his lungs filled with the cool air he noticed that colours were beginning to creep across the horizon as the sunrise approached. He made his way slowly across the rooftop until he was able to lean against the wall that surrounded it. He watched as the light began to creep across the cityscape that lay below him. The jet-black roofs of some buildings, the roof gardens on others and the various other colours that made up the wonderful tapestry of colour caused his soul to lift as he leaned on the wall. He was so captivated by the colourful metropolis below him that he did not hear the door to the rooftop suddenly opening and a concerned voice muttering,

"Oh thank Merlin"

It was only when a hand gently touched his arm that he became aware of the fact that he was no longer alone on the rooftop.

He turned suddenly and met the concerned eyes of his brother Bill,

"Merlin Ron, are you okay? We didn't know where you were when we saw your bed empty"

Ron glanced over Bill's shoulder and saw Percy hovering around the doorway, looking worried and concerned.

Bill continued talking as he observed Ron's reactions. Charlie's description of what Ron had been like when he had last been awake had haunted him. Now, two days later, he was very concerned for his little brother.

"We were down at the canteen getting some breakfast for everyone and couldn't believe it when we got back to your room and saw your bed empty. We were about to raise the alarm when some old guy in one of the portraits told us where you went. Ron…"

He waited until Ron looked him in the eyes before he spoke again.

"What are you doing up here?"

Ron broke eye contact and returned his gaze to the colourful horizon as the sunrise continued.

"I'm okay"

His hoarse voice startled even himself as he ran a hand across his face and then gestured out towards the sky.

"I just…I need to see this"

Ron did not wait for any response as he focused on the scene in front of him, but he was silently grateful when his brothers seemed to understand. Bill remained at his side and Percy moved to stand on his left side. The three brothers watched the beginnings of the new day, and the two elder brothers kept an eye on their little brother.

When the light began to get so strong that Ron was starting to wince slightly in pain Bill broke the silence,

"C'mon mate we'd better get you back, c'mon"

He gently touched Ron's arm and guided him back towards the door. Ron was reluctant to leave but the potions he had taken were starting to wear off and the daylight was beginning to irritate his eyes, so he let himself be guided to the door.

He stopped suddenly however when he felt a small drop of rain hit his face. Both Bill and Percy turned to look at him in concern as he looked towards the sky and closed his eyes. The first raindrop was followed by many more as a light rain fell across the city. Ron savoured the sensation of the raindrops hitting his face and finally allowed himself to believe that he could actually be free. He did not say a word as he made his way back to the door, until he reached the top of the stairs. He turned to his brothers,

"I need to get a wand"

He felt himself incapable of sentences of more than five words but he needed to get his point across. He needed to feel safe. He knew that one way he would definitely feel safer was if he had a wand. The last time he remembered having his wand had been during the battle at Hogwarts.

His brothers exchanged a silent glance before Bill quickly nodded his head,

"We'll sort something out Ron, don't worry"

The steps of the staircase that had seemed like small mountains as he had ascended them now appeared enormous. He took the journey very slowly and once again braced himself against the nearby wall. His leg was beginning to ache again but he was focused on his destination. His brothers silently escorted him. They had tried to help him on various occasions, but Ron felt like he needed to do this on his own. They had settled on walking close to him in case he lost his balance.

As they walked through the hospital corridor, more and more hospital personnel were beginning the morning routine and many were watching Ron curiously. Ron was aware that there was an increasingly number of people in the hallway and many of them seemed to be watching him. He tried to pick up the pace in order to make it back to the room.

A wave of dizziness hit Ron as they neared the door to his room and he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. The potion was definitely beginning to wear off as the pain began to return to his knee and he began to lose his balance.

He was vaguely aware of his brothers suddenly at his side, and he felt himself being guided towards the door to his room. The pain and exhaustion had overwhelmed his stubbornness and pride. His eyes were starting to close as he saw the door to the room being pushed open.

**To Be Continued… **

Chapter 11 coming soon.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to both Magnolia Lane and Golden Lass for reviewing the last chapter. When I see your reviews it makes writing this story even more enjoyable. Your reviews and your support of this story are greatly appreciated…your reviews make me smile! Thank you and I hope that you like this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story.

* * *

Chapter Eleven.

It was pain and the murmurings of a conversation around him that brought Ron quickly back to consciousness.

"Did he say anything?"

"Not really, he was kind of quiet"

"What was he doing on the roof?"

"I think…well I'm not sure but…I think…"

"Bill, what is it?"

"I think he needed to make sure that he was really safe"

There was a moment of silence, which was only broken when someone noticed Ron's eyes flickering open.

"Ron! Ron it's okay, Fred and George went to get the Healer, they will be here in a minute, it's okay"

Ron could hear the worried voice of his father, but he still instinctively pulled away and winced slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The light in the room was dimmed but he could see the worried faces of his family and friends. The flickering lights of the torches that lined the walls of the room highlighted their anxious and tired faces. He tired to ignore the shadows that the dim light created and focused instead on his family. He also noticed that along with his parents and his siblings, Harry and Hermione were also anxiously watching him. It was the sight of Hermione's tear filled brown eyes that prompted him to speak.

He softly cleared his throat before he attempted to talk.

" Hi everyone" he managed to croak out before his mother grabbed him into a hug soon to be followed by two others who he was guessing were Hermione and Ginny. Despite knowing that he was safe, he began to panic.

It had been so long since anyone had touched him without meaning to do him harm that the panic had become almost automatic. The whispers of the _cruciatus_ curse echoed through his mind as he found himself unable to return his family's hugs. The pain in his knee brought memories of the past screaming back to him as he struggled to catch his breath. Through the haze of painful memories he could hear his mother's worried voice.

"Oh Ron, it's so good to see you awake, you're safe now"

"Mum, I…"

"Ron, are you…are you alright, are you in pain?"

"Hermione, I'm …"

"Ron why did you disappear like that? What were you doing on the roof? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Ginny, I'm…"

"Ron, how are you feeling?"

The constant flow of questions was finally interrupted as Ron heard a strong voice from across the room.

"Alright everyone back off, let Ron catch his breath and give him a chance to answer your questions before you ask the next one"

Ron gratefully met his father's eyes as he was released from the hug and fell back onto the soft bed. He shakily pushed himself up so that he was sitting against the wall and fought against the panic attack that was threatening to overwhelm him. His breathing was uneven and his head was beginning to spin as his tired eyes sought out the door and the window of the room. The early morning light of the day was trying to push itself around the edges of the heavy curtains. He focused his attention on that light as his breathing became more regular and he managed to calm himself.

However, as he calmed down, he not only became more aware of his surroundings but also of the pain and the fatigue that was coursing through his body. The potions he had taken before his trip to the roof had worn off and his journey through the hospital seemed to have exacerbated his injuries.

His discomfort must have shown as he could hear his father's voice at his side.

"Ron, the Healer's on his way. You're going to be okay, can you hear me?"

He nodded his head but closed his eyes in an attempt to focus on fighting back the pain. The room had grown quiet and he knew that they were all watching him. The silence was only broken when the door to the room opened suddenly. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw a strange face looking down at him.

"Ron, it's good to see you are awake, my name is Healer Reilly. You're in hospital, can you remember what happened?"

He realised that the voice was vaguely familiar as he nodded his head yet again.

"Yeah"

He coughed slightly in an attempt to clear the hoarseness in his voice as he continued,

"I remember it all"

The Healer nodded his head and as Ron heard the emotional reactions of his family, he chose to focus on the detached care of the physician. He felt that he needed to stay in control and if he gave in to the myriad of emotions at that moment, he would lose any semblance of control. He was desperate for some control over any situation and right now, that control rested with keeping his emotions in check. Healer Reilly quickly checked the chart that was magically suspended over the head of the bed, before turning his attention back to Ron.

"Ron are you in pain right now?"

A small nod of the head was all the answer that Ron could manage by this point and he was grateful that that was all the answer that the Healer needed. Healer Reilly moved quickly to the medicine cabinet and extracted various potion bottles. He moved towards Ron and attempted to administer the potions. But Ron fought against the pain; mistrust and defiance were evident in his eyes as he shook his head,

"No…"

The occupants of the room were obviously confused about Ron's reaction and his refusal of the potions; his father took a step towards him,

"Ron, you need the potion, take the potion please"

Ron's head snapped over and he met the concerned eyes of his father. Arthur began to reach for Ron's arm before he quickly remembered his son's previous reaction, and stopped himself. He did however maintain eye contact as he continued,

"Ron, please take the potion"

Ron let out a loud sigh and battled against the instincts that had been created by five months of isolation and captivity. He raised a trembling hand towards the potions and took them from the hands of the Healer. He squinted slightly at the label, and as he recognized the pain-relieving and energizing potions he became more aware of the colours of the potions. The world around him began to fade away as the vivid red in one bottle and the swirling shades of green in the other captured his attention. His tired eyes found momentary relief but that moment was soon lost as a concerned voice brought him back to reality.

"Ron?"

He quickly drank the two potions, letting his head fall back against the wall and the now empty potion bottles roll onto the bed. The pain began to lessen and became more of a dull ache as he felt his exhaustion begin to fade. He opened his eyes to see the Healer standing beside him,

"Has the pain faded?"

Again a short curt nod was all the answer he got, but he did not seem to be fazed by it.

"Right then Ron, we need to give you a more complete medical check up now that you are awake. It will only take a moment to complete the necessary diagnostic spells"

Healer Reilly automatically reached for his wand and was only stopped when a thin hand grasped his wrist and a hoarse voice interrupted him.

"No"

Ron was fighting against the instinctive reaction to last out at what could possibly be a threat. While his left hand kept a firm hold on the arm of the Healer, his right hand was clenched into a tight fist. His breathing quickened as he fought against the need to swing his fist against the person who was about to point a wand at him. The logical and rational part of his mind knew that he was safe and that it was highly unlikely that the Healer would harm him. Even before he had been taken, he had not been known as the most rational wizard and as he now faced the prospect of another wand being pointed at him, all logical thought began to disappear.

Rationality was overruled by strong memories and ingrained instinct and he knew that he could not let someone point a wand at him, especially when he lay unarmed and defenceless. He could not allow that to happen again. He would continue to fight back. For him, there was no other option. He refused to be beaten.

Once again his family were momentarily puzzled by his reaction until they saw the horror and the courage vying for dominance on Ron's face.

The power and determination in Ron's voice and the pain in his eyes stunned the occupants of the room. As realization dawned, Fred and George swiftly sprang into action. They made their way quickly across the room and tried to free the Healer from Ron's grasp. It took the combined actions of the two men before Ron began to loosen his grip.

"Ron, Ron you need to let go of him"

Healer Reilly took a step back as his arm was suddenly freed and Ron sat back and rested his head against the wall. His eyes closed as he fought the battle against the memories. It was Fred and George who once again acted decisively when the Healer moved towards Ron.

"Mr Weasley", everyone in the room noticed that the tone had changed. The Healer was not going to let things drop until he was able to complete a full medical check-up.

"I know that you have been through a lot but we need to complete a series of spells in order to determine the extent of your injuries and how the treatments are progressing. You will not be given any special treatment here, you are a patient like everyone else and as such you will allow me to complete the spells. This is not up for negotiation"

Fred and George seeing both the distress and the determination on their brother's face quickly moved into action. After hearing about what Ron had gone through they quickly realised why he was reacting in this way. They knew what they had to do.

George took the Healers right arm while Fred took his left and they guided him towards the door of the room.

"Now, Healer Ronan" Fred began as the Healer began to move back towards the bed.

"Actually it's Healer Reilly, now if you don't mind I need to get back to …"

Fred interrupted the man as a hint of his customary cheekiness crept back into his voice.

"George my good man, did you hear that? This mans name is Healer Robin"

"Fred my friend I am afraid you are mistaken", George quickly continued the banter as they manoeuvred the Healer towards the door that had been opened by Charlie. "My hearing is exceptional and I do believe that he said that his name is Healer Rafferty"

George's response and any attempt by the Healer to respond were cut off when they moved out into the corridor and the door was shut behind them.

There was once again silence in the room that was only broken by Ron's ragged breathing that was gradually slowing and becoming more regular. Bill took a step towards his brother; he remembered the look on Ron's face as he had looked out at the sunrise only an hour ago and he needed to try to help him now

"Ron, are you okay?"

Ron's eyes snapped open and he shakily rubbed a hand across his face and through his hair before he spoke,

"Yeah… yeah I'm alright"

Charlie moved to stand beside Bill,

"Well that's dragon dung baby brother and you know it"

A ghost a smile flickered across Ron's face and he found himself agreeing with his brother,

"Yeah…yeah I guess it is…I just…I need a wand before I can let anyone point a wand at me…I need my own wand in my hand"

Although they had suspected as much, the occupants of the room nodded their heads in understanding. But Ron grew curious when he noticed the fleeting looks and glances that were being exchanged by everyone. He caught his father's eye,

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Arthur moved quickly to reassure his son,

"Nothing Ron, everything's okay. It's just that it may be a bit difficult to get you a wand of your own at the moment"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

To be continued…

Thank you for reading and please review.

Chapter Twelve will be posted on 13th Sep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was stunned by the amount of reviews and when I read them I couldn't stop smiling, thank you! Review responses are at the end of this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter…

**

* * *

Previously… **

_Arthur moved quickly to reassure his son,_

_"Nothing Ron, everything's okay. It's just that it may be a bit difficult to get you a wand of your own at the moment"_

_"What do you mean?"_

* * *

Chapter Twelve.

If the situation had been any different Ron would have been amused to see nearly his entire family shift uneasily on their feet. Everyone looked nervous and awkward all of a sudden and the tiled floor had captured the interest of a number of the redheads in the room. Ron noticed that everyone in the room was suddenly avoiding eye contact with him as he saw Hermione shredding the tissue in her hands into tiny pieces. Hermione, who had never avoided a question in her life, was now focusing all her attention on tearing a defenceless tissue to shreds.

The sense that he was safe was rapidly diminishing and he needed some answers,

"What is going on?"

Instead of people returning their attention to him and providing some answers, silence prevailed.

He shifted himself on the bed, and winced as a twinge shot through his knee. Without really realising it, he was attempting to distance himself from any potential threat as he sat at the top of the bed, leaning against the wall. His movement caused the empty potion bottles to roll off the bed. The bottles smashed onto the tiles and the strength in his voice was undeniable as he very nearly shouted,

"Answer me"

His mother sprang into action, repairing the potion bottles with a quick wand movement before answering his question,

"Well first of all Ron, you are not well enough to go wandering off to wand shops and you are not going to be leaving this hospital until you are completely well"

"Fine, but what's second?" he nodded his head impatiently, he knew there was more to their reactions that this.

No one seemed to be able to say the actual words as each person looked to the next in an attempt to pass the responsibility along. That is until Arthur finally stepped forward,

"Well the thing is son, you're …well a lot of people are…" he rubbed a hand through his fading red hair and sighed, "Merlin I don't really know how to say this"

Inspiration seemed to strike the elder Weasley as he noticed Harry out of the corner of his eye and turned his attention to him,

"Harry, do you have one of the cards with you?"

Ron was now totally confused as he watched Harry search through his pockets and then hand his father what looked like a chocolate frog card.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

He was fed up and his patience was rapidly fading as he saw his father walk towards the bed. Arthur, remembering Ron's earlier reactions, stopped at the side of the bed and put the small card on the bedside table.

"Ron, just take a look at the card",

Arthur took a step back from the bed and as Ron reached for the card he saw the apprehensive looks that were being directed towards him.

His hand was trembling slightly as he reached forward and picked the card up. The headache that had been threatening since he had opened his eyes made its presence known, as he had to squint slightly to read the small text on the card:

_Ronald Bilius Weasley, youngest son of the prominent Weasley family, fought bravely at the 'FinalBattle' at 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. He was a skilled Goalkeeper in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was the co-founder of what was Dumbledore's Army, and later became the Defence Association. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he fought bravely by the side of Harry James Potter (special edition card no: 1423) and Hermione Jane Granger (card number: 1425). He was captured as the final battle drew to a close, and although his family refuse to give up hope, it is widely accepted that he did not survive._

And as he reached the end of the text a new line added itself magically at the bottom of the card,

_This card is now a collector's item as an updated_

_card is being created and will be on sale soon._

As he turned the card over he noticed a picture of himself from his fifth year, and as he stared at the smiling picture of the person he once was, he heard a tentative voice beside him,

"Ron? You okay mate?"

Ron did not look up as he stared at the card in his hands. He was stunned and still slightly confused.

"What…why?"

Bill pulled a chair over to the side to the bed and sat on it as he answered,

"Well, nearly everyone from the final battle has got a card now, and that's yours" he gestured weakly towards the small card still trying to gauge Ron's reaction.

Ron started to slowly shake his head trying to make sense of what was going on. Seeing his name on a chocolate frog card had thrown him and he was slightly dazed by the sight of his happy smiling face looking back at him.

Eventually he decided that his priorities lay elsewhere right now and he would try to understand the chocolate frog idea at a later date. Right now he couldn't understand what any of this had to do with him getting a wand. In a way, he felt that he could deal with anything once he had his own wand in his hand, and was able to defend himself against the unknown.

His headache was growing as he dropped the card onto the bedside cabinet and ran a trembling hand through his hair,

"Why does this stop me getting a wand?"

"See, the thing is Ron" Charlie was pacing the length of the room and stopped suddenly when he noticed the annoyed glares he was getting from some of his family.

"Sorry", he muttered as he collapsed into a nearby chair and continued his explanation,

"Ever since you were found, the press have been trying to get information on you and any pictures that they can. Reporters are outside the hospital, at the Burrow and at the joke shop on Diagon Alley. They are constantly looking for a quote from us on you and we think that even if we try to get Ollivander to come here, they will notice and it'll be in the paper in the morning"

Ron was completely confused about why anyone would care whether or not he got a wand and why it would make the newspapers. He rested his head against the wall and closed his tired eyes for a moment, in an attempt to both calm himself and to try and figure things out. He was genuinely baffled as to why the press would be so anxious for any news on him.

He tried to find the words to voice his confusion and was grateful when he found that words were unnecessary, but when he heard a quiet voice from the back of the room his eyes snapped open. The last time he had talked to Percy he remembered being angry and annoyed with him, but found at that moment that it didn't really matter anymore.

"Ron, you are the only person to survive after being held captive by Death Eaters for so long"

Ron cleared his throat, a question suddenly occurring to him.

"How long?"

His mother's tired eyes met his as she answered his question,

"Five months son, it's been five months"

To Ron it had been an eternity. His smiling face on the chocolate frog card reminded him of how much everything had changed and how much had been taken from him in those five months. Percy continued as he moved away from the wall and made his way across the room,

"And since Auror Mallon sold his story to the 'Daily Prophet', the interest has grown"

Bill interrupted as he saw Ron's questioning look,

"That's the Auror that you knocked out and tied up back in the …in the cell"

Ron nodded his head as he began to remember the tall man who had stepped into the darkness, and a small hint of a smile crept across his face as he remembered the crack of the man's jaw as he had punched wildly at him. The small smile that had appeared on Ron's face worried some of the occupants of the room, but Charlie and Bill understood perfectly.

"He is a newly qualified Auror, Ron, graduated top of his class and everything. He told the papers everything…he…" Bill faltered a bit but quickly pulled himself together and met Ron's eyes.

"He told them about where you were kept, your injuries, your survival, what they did to you, and how you were able to attempt an escape, knock him out and get his wand. Ron, the papers are all clambering for a comment from you or us"

Ron felt his breath begin to quicken at the thought of everyone knowing about the room, of everyone knowing how badly he was injured. The thought of everyone knowing how he was able to defeat a highly trained Auror, whilst injured, did not really register with him. The main thought that reverberated through his mind was that he did not want anyone's pity.

A pin dropping would have echoed in the silence that followed as Ron tried to process what had just been said. His mind was reeling, and he had to admit that if it had been Fred and George who had told him then he would never have believed them. But however implausible and confusing it all was, he knew they were telling the truth. He was grateful when he saw Ginny stand and clear her throat,

"There may be a way to get Ollivander here without attracting any press attention"

Ginny smiled and laughed slightly at the questioning looks of her family,

"What? you think Fred and George are the only pranksters in this family? They are just the ones who get caught"

Bill, George, Percy, Harry and Hermione all noticed the mischievous glint in Ginny's eyes as she began to detail her plan. She had been feeling helpless as to a way to help Ron and now, when she had this chance, her plan was going to be executed perfectly.

"Right, we need a series of diversions"

Molly and Arthur shared a surprised look as their daughter began to pace across the room thinking out loud as her plan took shape.

"Fred and George will keep the Healer occupied until we get back so that's taken care of. Right, the first diversion…"

She paused for a moment and looked at the young men who were sitting around the room.

"Bill"

Bill sat up a bit straighter in his chair as his little sister looked towards him; he quickly caught the travelling cloak that she threw towards him.

"Put the cloak on" she instructed, and when he had done so, she magically enlarged the hood so that it covered his scarred face.

"You're about the same height as Ron so you have to pretend to be him. Charlie, you are going to go with him and pretend to be taking him home"

As Charlie nodded his head in agreement she continued,

"You are to draw as much of the press as possible away from the hospital"

She turned to her boyfriend, who was looking at her in admiration,

"Harry, our job is to draw the reporters away from the main shopping area in Diagon Alley, to allow Percy to go to Ollivanders and persuade him to come here"

Harry rose to his feet, instantly suspicious as he noticed an amused glint in his girlfriend's eyes.

"And how are we supposed to do that Gin?"

"We are going to buy an engagement ring Harry," she announced to him as calmly as she would have asked for a cup of tea. Harry's reaction, and those of her family, didn't disappoint her. She held back a small smile as she thought that the thunderous cry of

"What?"

must have echoed through the hallways.

"Not really of course, but the sight of _the_ Harry Potter looking at engagement rings in a jewellery shop will be enough for a stampede of reporters"

Her family looked at her in awe as she gathered her cloak and began to usher all the participants in her plan towards the door. Ron had his head in his hands but Hermione, who was sitting beside the bed, could have sworn that she had heard him mutter,

"Bloody hell"

Ginny approached the bed to give Ron a quick hug goodbye, before she remembered his previous reactions. She settled for making sure she made eye contact as she followed her cohorts out the door,

"We'll be back soon Ron, I promise"

and suddenly the room was quiet once again as Ron began to process everything that had just happened.

He was suddenly aware of how thirsty he was and was just about to reach for the pitcher of water at his side when his mother suddenly get to her feet.

"Right then Ron", she sent him a small smile, "We are just going to go and update Remus and the Order and maybe get a cup of tea, aren't we Arthur?"

Arthur had been slowly cleaning his glasses on the edges of his shirt and had obviously not heard his wife, or seen her trying to nod discreetly towards Ron and Hermione.

"Arthur!"

He jumped suddenly from his chair, replaced the glasses on his nose and finally understood what was not being said. As Molly pulled him towards the door she turned to her son,

"Ron dear, would you like us to bring you anything?"

Ron thought only for a second before shaking his head. When he had been surviving on a meagre amount of food during his captivity, he had often dreamt of the magnificent meals he could remember at the Burrow and at Hogwarts. But now his stomach was doing somersaults and his appetite was practically non-existent. His mind was still trying to process everything that had happened.

The door closed softly and Ron and Hermione were left in a room, which had suddenly become very quiet. Remembering the water, Ron leaned over to reach for the jug and goblet. It was only then that he noticed that his hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides. He examined them as he flexed his thin fingers and frowned as the ever-present tremor ran through them.

Hermione had been watching him,

"It's from the _cruciatus_ curse"

Ron slowly met her brown eyes as he nodded.

"Could you pass me the water please 'Mione?"

As she poured the water Hermione continued to explain, grateful that she could provide some kind of information,

"The Healer said that the curse over the past five months left some residual effects. The tremors will fade soon, he gave you some potions for it, and he'll need to talk to you soon about your knee"

Ron nodded in response as his shaking hands gripped the goblet and drained it dry. He would think about those things later. Right now, he was appreciating the near empty room. He loved his family and was happy to see them but he realised that he could accept solitude, or near solitude much easier now. After five months with little to no contact with anyone, the sudden influx of people had been a bit overwhelming.

The goblet was filled again and after he had finished a second and then a third cup of water, he fell back against the wall savouring the lack of thirst. It was only then that he noticed the dark shadows under Hermione's eyes,

" 'Mione, are you okay?"

"Of course Ron, why do you ask? And besides, I should be the one asking you that"

"It's just that you look really tired"

Hermione looked at him in surprise and disbelief. How could he not realise that the last five months had been full of sleepless nights and vivid nightmares? How could he not know how much he was needed, how much he was missed and how much he was loved? She had thought that he had gotten rid of his inferiority complex.

She leaned onto the bed,

"Ron, the last five months have been difficult for all of us, we've been so worried about you. Five months is a very long time when the man that you lov…."

She blushed and caught herself quickly,

"…when someone you care about is missing".

The thing that had gone unsaid for so long remained so, they had avoided it for so long that it was difficult to find the right time.

"Yeah" he sighed, closing his eyes. He began to move back down the bed, cautiously moving his left leg, until his head hit the soft pillow. The exhaustion was starting to catch up on him.

"Ron?"

He slowly opened his eyes,

"Do you want some 'D_reamless Sleep' _potion?"

Ron considered it for a moment before shaking his head. The world that he had returned to was so different from the one he remembered, that he was anticipating a respite in his dreams.

" I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit, okay?"

He didn't hear Hermione's reply as his eyes quickly closed and he fell into a restless sleep.

He didn't see Hermione tentatively reach forward and hold his thin hand in hers.

He didn't see the single tear that ran down her face as she watched him sleep, unwilling to leave his side. She was afraid to take her eyes from him, lest it was all a dream and she would wake up and find that the nightmare continued.

To be continued…

Thank you for reading and please review

* * *

.**Coming soon,**

**Chapter 13.**

**Ron's fight to survive and his journey home continue.**

Review responses:

**Jaydeangel73**: Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope that you like this chapter. I've always liked the Weasley family, and I hope that I am doing them justice in this story.

**Magnolia Lane**: Thank you for your wonderful review! Your reviews make writing even more enjoyable and I hope that you like this chapter. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to accurately portray Ron's struggle, so I'm very glad that you liked reading it.

**Danielle: **Thanks for your review, there's nothing wrong with a bit of Ron angst:-) I've always seen Ron as a character who's really strong but rarely given a chance to show it…well that and maybe I'm a bit evil towards him…just a bit! I always like to write a bit of angst and drama. I hope you like this chapter.

**BuckNC: **Thank you so much for your wonderful review, there will be a lot more of Ron and Hermione in the next chapters, and I hope that you like the last scene in this chapter. I think the Weasley family are great and I'm really enjoying writing about them.

**Harry Lvr: **Thank you for reviewing and I am really glad that you like the story so far, I know I'm a bit evil towards Ron at the moment…just a bit:-) But I have big plans for Ron in this story so I hope you will keep reading. And no cliffhanger to end this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to everyone who is reading the story. Reviews really do mean a lot and really make me smile! Review responses are at the end of the chapter and I hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

_Previously…_

_He didn't see the single tear that ran down her face as she watched him sleep, unwilling to leave his side. She was afraid to take her eyes from him, lest it was all a dream and she would wake up and find that the nightmare continued. _

* * *

Chapter 13.

Consciousness returned quickly to Ron as a beam of sunlight crept across his face. He quickly scanned the room, reassuring himself that he could not only see all four corners of the room, he could also see the door and the window. His gaze was drawn to the window as his tired eyes found the source of light that had made its way into the room. He winced slightly and ran a hand through his messy red hair as his eyes gradually adjusted to the light.

Then he saw her.

He saw Hermione standing at the window, surrounded by the light that was attempting to creep around the edges of the heavy curtains to invade the room. She had opened the curtains slightly and was attempting to peek out through them as if searching for something or someone. The light was beginning to hurt his eyes, and the pain-relieving potion for his knee was wearing off but he was mesmerised by the image in front of him. He tried to remain still as he observed the light that shone on Hermione's face, as her eyes searched the scene outside. She was once again shredding a tissue in her hands as she leaned towards the window.

He didn't want to move and spoil the moment; he was spell- bound by Hermione. But as he watched her absently push a strand of hair out of her face, the reality of his situation hit him like a runaway hippogriff. He had always dreamed of the life he and Hermione would share when the war was over. He had always thought that once the final battle had been won, he would finally be able to tell her how he felt. He had postponed and delayed telling Hermione how he felt for too long. The strange combination of the Horcrux search, the war and his own fear of rejection had left many words unsaid. But the one thing that had sustained him throughout those years had been the thought that when the war was finally over, when they were finally able to lead a normal life, he would tell her and they would be able to face their future together.

But now, as he watched her bathed in the sunlight, that belief and faith began to slowly fade away.

Nothing was certain anymore.

As he tore his gaze away from her he saw his own happy face smiling at him from the chocolate frog card that had been thrown onto the bedside cabinet. His own cheerful face, of only a few years ago, taunted him and reminded him of everything that he had lost, everything that had been taken from him.

The wide smile and sparkling blue eyes belonged to a stranger.

His hopes and plans for the futures were now uncertain and vague, and he winced as the numbness faded abruptly and the sharp pain returned to his knee.

The silence of the room was broken as an involuntary hiss of pain escaped his lips, and the pain returned in full force.

Hermione whirled away from the window and the heavy curtains fell closed as Ron pushed himself up into a sitting position. His eyes closed as he fought to catch his breath against the rush of pain, and he found himself regretting the journey to the roof earlier that day. It had obviously exacerbated the injuries. He slowly opened his eyes and met the concerned gaze of Hermione.

"Ron, what can I do? What do you need?"

Ron shook his head as he reached a shaky hand towards the medicine cabinet,

"It's okay Hermione, I'll just get another potion, and I'll be fine"

Hermione rushed to grab the bottle to pass it to Ron, eager to help him and to feel useful in the situation. But she suddenly stopped when an annoyed voice snapped at her,

"Hermione, I can do it myself"

Ron instantly regretted the harshness of his tone, but quickly focused on the potion in his hand and swallowed the pain-relieving brew. The pain and the entire situation were playing on his very last nerve, and he was desperate to regain some control over the situation.

The pain began to fade slightly as Hermione busied herself rearranging the various potion bottles on the bedside table. Ron tried to fight against the nauseous feeling that the new dose of pain relieving potion had delivered. He knew that it was a trade, the pain had faded but had left his stomach churning and he was grateful that he had not really had a substantial meal in a long time.

" 'Mione?"

Her eyes met his as he tentatively reached for her hand and held it for a brief moment.

"I'm …"

Hermione shook her head, she didn't need any apology, and she understood his reaction. The fact that he had reached out to her was enough to reassure her that he still cared for her.

"It's okay Ron, really"

He nodded his head, grateful for his understanding, before quickly removing his hand from hers and leaning back against the wall. He sighed and gestured towards the window,

"Any sign of anyone yet?"

Hermione nodded as she sat in one of the large chairs that were beside the bed.

"Mr Ollivander is on his way, I think I just saw Percy, Charlie and Bill sneaking him in through the side door so I think we can assume that Ginny's plan worked"

They shared a small smile as they thought of the youngest Weasley's mischievous mind, and they sat in a comfortable silence until there was a soft knock on the door. It opened to reveal various members of the Weasley family accompanying a typically composed looking Ollivander. His large pale eyes quickly took in the scene around him and his gaze locked with Ron's as he moved across the room.

"Mr Weasley, it is good to see you again and I believe that you are in need of a new wand?"

Ron nodded slightly and looked eagerly at the case that Ollivander lifted onto bottom of the bed. He heard his father's voice from just outside the door,

"Right everyone, lets give Ron a bit of space okay? Come on then",

Hermione reluctantly joined the various members of the Weasley family as they were ushered out the door. Ron smiled slightly when he heard the answer to Hermione's query about Harry and Ginny. Charlie's voice faded slightly as he moved out the door but Ron could hear him quite clearly saying,

"Ah yes, that part of the plan worked exceptionally well. Last time we saw them they were debating the merits of a summer wedding over a winter wedding with the reporters. Harry's face was hilarious…."

Ron let out a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding as the door closed. He was grateful that his father had realised his need for space and privacy. At the back of his mind was the constant fear of the return of the claustrophobia, and right now he had more than enough to deal with. Too many people in the room not only made him feel extremely self conscious, it also threatened to induce a panic attack as the space diminished.

Ron turned his attention back to the esteemed wand maker as the battered case was opened, and he saw the wide variety of wands before him.

"Since, you could not come to the shop Mr Weasley I decided to bring quite a selection of wands here, I am confident that one of these will be the wand for you"

Ron nodded, anxious to finally have his own wand back in his hand, to finally feel able to protect himself.

As Ollivander began to rummage through the large suitcase he continued to talk,

"If I remember correctly Mr Weasley, you use your wand in your right arm?"

He looked out over the top lid of the case,

"Is that right?"

A curt "Yes" and a slight nod was all the response that the older man received but it was all that was necessary as he moved away from the case,

"Right then, Mr Weasley, we'll try this one first, it is oak wood with a unicorn hair as its core"

The wand that Ron took from Ollivander was the first of many that was tried and quickly discarded. Ollivander had conjured a second case, and there were an increasingly large number of unsuitable wands in it. Ron was getting fed up and tired. He automatically waved the next wand that he was given and was caught unaware when, instead of it being snapped away from him, Ollivander clapped his hands and cried,

"Finally, I knew that we would find the correct wand for you Mr Weasley"

Ron suddenly became aware of the slight breeze that blew through the room as his magic responded to the new wand. He suddenly felt safer than he had done in a long time. As he looked at the wand, he realised that it had banished something that had been haunting him for the past five months. He was now able to defend himself and his soul and his magic rejoiced at that moment. Red and green sparks flew from the wand as Ron's magic, having been bolstered and reinvigorated by the nutritional potions, regained its strength.

But what happened next was completely unexpected.

Ollivander's eyes widened in surprise as the various bottles on the bedside cabinet began to shake and rattle against each other. As both men watched in shock, each potion began to change colour until each one was a vastly different colour than it was originally. The colours were vivid and strong and created a liquid rainbow as the bottles lined up on the cabinet. There was a soft glow emanating from the bottles, as the colours grew increasingly bright and brilliant.

The soft blue blanket that covered the bed instantly changed to a deep purple and Ron was shocked to see Ollivander's white hair change to jet black with red tips. He was startled when Ollivander suddenly chuckled,

"I should not be surprised really, but it has been a long time since I have seen such a reaction"

Ron was stunned as he tore his gaze from Ollivander's multicoloured hair to the wand in his hand,

"What…bloody hell…what was…"

Ollivander looked at Ron with a twinkle in his eye that reminded Ron of Dumbledore.

"Mr Weasley, your wand is mahogany, strong yet extremely flexible, good for transfiguration. The core is the heartstring from a Chinese Fireball Dragon, a powerful and resilient dragon renowned for its scarlet and gold spikes"

A smile tugged at the edges of Ron's mouth as the memories of happy school days and Quidditch games tore through the haze of confusion and pain.

Ollivander smiled as he saw that Ron had realised the significance of the colours, but waited patiently until Ron asked the question that he knew was inevitable. He was not disappointed as the small smile quickly faded and a set of cautious and suspicious blue eyes met his own.

"What did you mean about the reaction, why did all the colours change?"

Ron was instantly apprehensive and wary when Ollivander broke eye contact and moved to collect his cases and his cloak.

"Mr Weasley", he began as he shrunk the two cases with a quick flick of his wand, " What I meant was that although it was a rare reaction, it is not really all that unusual. It is just a strong sign that you now have the right wand"

He turned quickly and began to fasten his travelling cloak, but Ron was not about to let him away that easily. He moved forward, wincing as his leg objected to the movement, but he was determined to speak,

"No, that's not what you meant and you bloody well know it"

Ollivander met his eyes and paused for a moment as if considering every possible option and eventual outcome.

"I want to know what you meant and why that thing happened with the colours…tell me"

Ollivander nodded as Ron's determined voice cut through the silence of the room, he had evidently made a decision,

"Mr Weasley, you need to focus all your energy and power on your recovery and returning to your life. I assure you that there is nothing I will tell you that cannot wait until that moment. On the contrary, you will need to be fully recovered in order to fully appreciate the information and to take advantage of the opportunities that it will raise. When you are able, contact me and I will explain about the significance of your wand…" he gestured towards the multicoloured potion bottles,

"…and of course, the colours"

Ron was a bit dazed; information overload and his emotional and physical pain resulted in him nodding his head in agreement. He would normally have objected loudly and demanded the information now, but he was drained and exhausted.

Ollivander left the room and made his way through the hospital corridors and past a group of puzzled Weasleys. The twinkle in his eye, and the wide smile on his face, told everyone that he knew that he was sporting a very unusual and striking hair colour.

He nodded in greeting to the harassed looking Healer who passed him in the corridor, and was making his way hurriedly towards Ron's room.

* * *

To Be Continued… 

Okay… no cliffhanger in this chapter…but I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Ron's recovery becomes difficult in the next chapter, as he struggles with his physical and emotional injuries and tries to figure out what Ollivander was taking about.

Thank you for reading and please review.

I hope to have the next chapter posted before 21st Sep.

Review responses:

Golden Lass: Thank you so much for your review and I hope that you like this chapter.

Danielle: Thanks for your great review. Ron Weasley is a wonderful character and I am having a great time writing about him. I think that he often sees the glamour associated with fame…he really is such a private person though, keeps his feelings under wraps etc. And he has his wand now! 

Magnolia Lane: Thank you for your wonderful review and your continued support of the story. I am so glad that the scene with Ginny came across well…I really wasn't that sure about it. Thanks again for the information that you e-mailed…I intend to use it in the next chapter.

Harry Lvr: Thanks for your review, I'm glad that you liked the Ron/Hermione moment, and that you liked the last sentence. I'm happy that the portrayal of Ginny came across well; sometimes the angst can get a bit too much! I hope that you like this chapter.

joruby: thank you so much for your review and I hope you like this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen,.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to Magnolia Lane for her help with the more technical aspects of Ron's injury, which are included in this chapter. Your help is very much appreciated!

Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and to everyone who has reviewed, the review responses are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Ollivander left the room and made his way through the hospital corridors and past a group of puzzled Weasleys. The twinkle in his eye, and the wide smile on his face, told everyone that he knew that he was sporting a very unusual and striking hair colour. _

_He nodded in greeting to the harassed looking Healer who passed him in the corridor, and was making his way hurriedly towards Ron's room. _

* * *

Chapter Fourteen.

Healer Reilly was one of the more eminent Healers in St Mungos. He had been the chief Healer on duty when Ronald Weasley had been admitted to the hospital, and had worked tirelessly to improve the young man's condition and ensure that he woke up. He had compiled a very long list of treatments, spells and enchantments to try on Ron's injuries and was annoyed at being taken away from his patient. 

The notorious Weasley twins had kept him occupied, distracted and distinctly annoyed for the past few hours. He was annoyed until he had finally managed to get some information from the two young men. His constant questions had caused the twins to drop their act and turn on him, finally providing some answers,

"Didn't you read the bloody report on what happened to him?"

"How do you think his knee got so bad?"

As he looked from one identical face to the other, realisation dawned quickly, and the young Healer had been content to wait until Ron had received a new wand. But when he had witnessed a decidedly eccentric looking Ollivander exit the room, he quickly gave the Weasley twins the slip and made his way back to his patient.

He was worried about the physical and mental well-being of the young man and was anxious to get some answers. The fact that Ron had woken up in the first place reassured him to a certain extent. He had been justifiably upset and in pain, but surprising lucid, and so the Healer had decided to give him a chance to get a wand, to regain some sense of control. But more than enough time had passed; he was focused on the task at hand and made his way determinedly towards the room.

Ron had been examining the new wand in his hand, still trying to process the strange reaction and the small feeling of security that that one piece of wood provided, when he had heard the door opening. He had known, of course, that the Healer would return but his head still snapped up and examined the intruder in the room. His tired blue eyes watched the man as he moved away from the door and made his way towards him. His eyes darted between the Healer and the door. He searched the room, reassuring himself that the shadows were not advancing towards him. He was terrified that this room was merely an illusion, would this man pointing a wand at him be the catalyst for the shadows to swallow the light…for the nightmare to return? The new wand in his hand provided some reassurance but the fear still remained.

He shifted slightly, wincing as his injured knee once again objected to the movement, and tried to gain some sense of comfort.

His mind was reeling as he contemplated the worst possible scenario,

Would the illusion of safety be ripped from him now?

Would the colours disappear and the darkness return?

"Hello again Mr Weasley, I trust there will be no objections to me completing the necessary diagnostic spells now?"

The Healer sent Ron a stern look letting him know that the check-up would be taking place now, there would be no more avoidance of the issue.

"Alright" Ron responded with a curt nod of his head, watching warily as the Healer approached him with his wand drawn. The fingers of his right hand were wrapped tightly around the new wand as his breath began to quicken. The memories of the past echoed through his mind as he fought to control the panic attack that was threatening to overwhelm him.

_"Crucio" _

Ron's wand hand twitched slightly as he fought against the reactions that the memories stirred up. The echoes and memories of the pain of the _cruciatus_ curse were evident on his face and in his eyes.

The Healer noticed Ron's distress,

"Mr Weasley…Ron", his voice softened and he lowered his wand for a moment, "Ron if I give you a calming potion it will interfere with the test readings, will you be okay until the tests are completed?"

The sights and sounds of the present merged with bad memories…

_"And three, it will ensure that you will stop getting to your damn feet every time you fall"_

Ron rubbed his left hand across his eyes and tried to banish the memory of Malfoy's mocking voice. He focused on the present and tried to drive out the past as he focused all of his attention on the Healer.

"Yeah, I'll be okay…just get on with it", his pale, thin face was resolute and determined, but his eyes betrayed the fear and confusion. If this had to be done, then he wanted it done as quickly as possible.

He didn't relax as the Healer approached him and slowly drew his wand, and he couldn't relax as the young man began the diagnostic spells.

Despite the reassuring wand in his hand, Ron was struggling to focus on the present and ignore the past.

The image of the young Healer focusing on the diagnostic spells faded and was replaced with that of Malfoy moving towards him with his wand pointed at him…

_"Things have changed Weasley and it is about time that you realised that, it's about time that you got used to the darkness"._

…the spacious hospital room seemed to become increasingly small and cramped. Ron's breath began to quicken and he tried to focus again on the face of the Healer. His right hand gripped the wand and he took deep breaths, winning the small battle against the panic. The echoes of the past faded away as he thought of every curse he could possibly use to defend himself, if he needed to. Now that he had a wand he would be able to defend himself, and he took some comfort in thinking up every possible way that he could do so.

Thanks to the DA and the Order of the Phoenix, he had quite a repertoire of spells to contemplate. He was startled slightly when the Healer finally spoke and he realised that the check-up was actually over.

"Ron" Healer Reilly pocketed his wand quickly before collapsing into a nearby chair.

"Would you like a calming potion now?"

Ron quickly shook his head, the panic had now passed and he wanted to be as alert as possible. He needed to focus on every detail, he needed to be vigilant and ready to act if need be.

"No, I'm all right, so what's the verdict 'Doc?"

a hint of his past self surfaced as he fought to regain some control of the situation. He grew increasingly worried though when the, previously composed, Healer finished making some notes on his chart and then ran a hand roughly over his face and through his hair.

"Ron, your condition has been stabilised, we are treating your malnutrition with different nutritional potions and you are responding to them. Your magical strength will be restored to full capacity over the next few days and you will be able to start eating small meals quite soon"

Ron nodded his head as he listened, although he was puzzled as he remembered the magical reaction when he had received his new wand. If his magical strength was depleted then why was there such a strong reaction? He shook off the questions and focused on the matter at hand. There would be more than enough time to think about that later.

He returned his attention to the Healer, who seemed to be waiting for some reaction from him; he nodded his head and listened as the Healer continued,

"We have treated your eyes over the past few days and there has been significant improvement. Your excursion to the roof…"

He levelled Ron with a stern gaze as he continued,

"Your excursion to the roof undid some of the progress made as your eyes were not ready for such strong natural light, but it can be reversed. Your eyes will be sensitive to light for some time yet, but we will gradually be able to increase the light you are exposed to"

Healer Reilly leaned forward in the chair, and continued as if he were reciting a list that he had memorised,

"The after effects of the _cruciatus_ curse are fading gradually, you will need to continue with the restorative potions for another week or so, the various cuts and bruises were all healed when you were first admitted to the hospital"

The hints of daylight were growing stronger around the heavy curtains as the Healer met Ron's eyes,

"Ron, the majority of your injuries, although serious, are relatively straightforward to treat. Once we have corrected and treated your malnutrition and general ill health we will be able to encourage your own immune system to help with your treatment"

H gestured towards Ron's knee as he continued,

"I have been hoping that once you were awake you would be able to provide some information about the curse that caused the damage to your knee. We have not been able to find any information about it"

The question hung in the air for a moment as Ron broke eye contact and remembered the words that had brought about the excruciating pain,

_"And three, it will ensure that you will stop getting to your damn feet every time you fall"_

His soft voice broke through the silence; his bright eyes had dulled slightly with the memories,

"There was no words to the curse, he said he had invented it himself…" his voice faltered slightly but he continued,

"…to make sure that I stopped getting back up…"

Healer Reilly had been making notes on the chart and looked up as Ron stopped talking,

"Is there anything else you can remember Ron?"

"He came back to renew the curse…said he was testing its strength"

"How many…" the Healer had been momentarily stunned by the pain in Ron's eyes and found that he could not complete the question. Luckily Ron knew what was being asked,

"I don't know…it's hard to tell…each time just rolled into the next…it got worse every time" Ron's head fell back against the wall, he was emotionally drained. Dredging up the memories he was trying so hard to forget had robbed him of any energy.

"Ron?"

He did not bother to meet the Healer's eyes, but nodded his head to show that he was listening,

"Ron, the injury to your knee is extensive. As we don't know the exact curse that caused the damage it is going to be a long process of recovery. I am guessing that you took another pain relieving potion?"

Ron met the Healer's questioning gaze,

"Yeah"

"Okay, well that has masked some of the pain for now. The strain you put on the knee for your journey to the roof may have caused some more damage, but I'm afraid we will not be able to accurately determine that until the potion wears off and we are able to reduce the swelling somewhat"

Ron was listening attentively, somehow knowing that there was worse news to come. He was not wrong,

"Your knee cap was broken when you were admitted here, and we were able to repair that but there is more damage that is proving more problematic. There is substantial damage to the tendons, nerves and muscles in and around the actual knee joint"

Healer Reilly leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees,

"I am not going to lie to you Ron, your recovery is going to be long and difficult. The fact that the curse was inflicted on different occasions and in increasing intensities means that we are going to have to constantly adjust the treatments. We are going to start by completely immobilising the leg to ensure that no further damage is done. We need to make sure that no further stress is inflicted upon the knee joint"

The Healer looked a bit apprehensive as he once again drew his wand,

"I need to immobilise your leg now Ron, would that be okay?"

Ron was still trying to process what he had just been told. The anger and rage was bubbling within him. Even now when he was safe, Malfoy was still able to cause him pain, to stop him getting up. He knew what he had to do though,

"Yeah, that's okay"

He watched the Healer carefully as a light blue mist escaped from the end of the wand and formed a cast around his left leg.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding when the Healer finished and moved back.

"The immobilizing cast will help to prevent any further movement and injury. There is a slight levitation charm on the cast that will prevent any weight being put on the leg."

He moved again the consult the chart before he continued,

"We will need to begin the series of healing spells and charms as soon as possible. We are going to focus on repairing the nerves and tendons first; surgery may be necessary I'm afraid. It will also be merely the first step in your recovery process"

Ron was listening, he understood what was being said, but his mind was reeling.

It was Malfoy's fault.

He had been able to inflict pain even now.

He needed to know what had happened to that Dark Lord wannabe git. Ron could not believe that he had not thought to ask before now.

"Hey could you do me a favour?"

Healer Reilly nodded his head instantly,

"Of course Ron, what do you need?"

"Could you send one of my brothers in here please?"

* * *

To Be Continued… 

Chapter fifteen will be posted soon.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Review Responses:

Magnolia Lane:

Hi, thank you so much for your encouraging reviews and for the information regarding Ron's injury. There will be a lot more Ron/Hermione angst and drama to come in the story. I am glad that the scene with Ollivander and the new wand came across well…all will be revealed in future chapters!

I am a bit unsure about this chapter, I hope you like it.

BuckNC:

Thanks for your review; it's incredibly flattering that you have put the story (and me!) on your favourites list. Thank you:-) There will be more Ron/Hermione moments to come in the story.

It's great that you like this story and I hope that you like this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and to everyone who has reviewed, the review responses are at the end of the chapter and I hope you like Chapter 15...and thank you for the 'favs' and the 'story alerts' :-)

* * *

_Previously…_

_He needed to know what had happened to that Dark Lord wannabe git. Ron could not believe that he had not thought to ask before now._

"_Hey could you do me a favour?"_

_Healer Reilly nodded his head instantly,_

"_Of course Ron, what do you need?"_

"_Could you send one of my brothers in here please?"_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen.

The Weasleys had decided that one of their group would remain at Ron's room while the others went to update various people on Ron's condition and get something to eat. They were all worn out and the more observant among them had noticed that Ron had not been entirely comfortable with a room full of people.

Charlie, who had collapsed into a nearby chair and was so exhausted that he was literally unable to move, had volunteered for the first watch.

Hermione had been reluctant to leave but a gentle word from her two identical protectors had led her towards the hospital canteen. She was constantly looking over her shoulder however as she walked, as if reassuring herself that Ron was still there, that he was safe and that he was being taken care of. And she was carefully making sure that no one noticed the very important chocolate frog card that she held in her hand.

Molly was torn between running into the room to be with her son and allowing him some privacy. But the realisation that he was indeed an adult and needed some space won the battle, and she led her family out of the hospital ward. She was relieved to know that her son had the wand he so desperately needed and the Healer was finally attending to him. And although she wanted to go and question the Healer, to find out what was happening with her baby boy, she was willing to give him some time. The wary and distrustful eyes of her son haunted her however as she instructed the various members of her family.

Charlie watched his family leave the ward and noticed with a small smile that, when the moment came to leave, Hermione had to be literally pulled away from the door.

He had closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall as he took this rare chance to rest. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a restful nights sleep and the frantic activity of the last few days were starting to catch up with him. He could hear the clatter and chatter that echoed down the hospital corridor and took the chance to relax, if only for a few moments. He had seen the Healers face when he had practically flew towards Ron's room, and he felt relieved to know that Ron was seeing the Healer now.

He had sat down in the nearest chair without any thought as to how comfortable it would be, but now he winced as his back objected to the harsh plastic chair. The wound he had received at the final battle had been healed, but there was still pain in his lower back from time to time. He could have transfigured it into something more comfortable, if he had not been so exhausted and so overwhelmed by memories. The twinge of pain reminded him of that moment in the hospital wing, when he had seen the devastated faces of his family.

_"Ron's…. Ron has been taken…we don't know what's happened to him"_

Those words had reverberated around his mind for the last five months. When Bill had sat beside him and told him that their little brother was missing he had had to be restrained from jumping from the hospital bed and starting the search.

The back pain had reminded him of the intense guilt that he felt that he had not been able to be there to help Ron. Even though he knew it was highly unlikely, the possibility that he may have been able to help Ron had haunted him for the past five months. It was that reminder that caused him to jump to his feet when the door opened and hurry into the room when the Healer had indicated for him to do so,

"Ron, you okay mate?"

He quickly took a seat beside the bed and was slightly startled by the anger and the rage in his brother's eyes,

"What happened to Malfoy, Charlie?"

The last thing Charlie had expected was for Ron to ask that question now, and so it took an annoyed look from his brother in order for him to speak again,

"Well Ron, the Aurors and the Order took him into custody", Charlie looked a bit uncomfortable and ran a hand quickly through his hair, he really didn't want to be telling Ron this right now.

"He was given a trial and there was a unanimous verdict of guilty…. he was given the Dementor's kiss yesterday Ron"

There was silence in the room for a moment before Ron spoke and Charlie was surprised at his tone of voice,

"What do you mean?" Ron hissed as he tightened his hold on his wand. The colourful sparks that escaped from the end of the wand went unnoticed by the younger Weasley.

Puzzled by his brother's reaction, Charlie moved quickly to try to reassure him,

"Ron, it's okay now, the git got what he deserved"

When Ron began to shake his head, muttering quietly under his breath, Charlie got increasingly worried,

"Ron, I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"I said…" Ron angrily met his brother's eyes,

"I said that no he didn't! That dark lord wannabe prat doesn't deserve to be so far gone that he doesn't know what's happening"

"Ron" Charlie leaned forward in his chair, confused about what Ron was saying, and tried to help him understand,

"Ron, his soul is gone, it was sucked out by the dementors"

"You don't know…" Ron trailed off as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Then tell me Ron, please"

"That git should be sitting in a small dark room, never knowing whether he will ever see daylight again, knowing that the next time the door opens there will be even more bloody pain!"

Ron's voice had gotten increasingly louder as he had spoken but suddenly dropped to a whisper,

"He's escaped…why the hell should he be able to escape?"

Charlie suddenly realised what was going through his brother's mind and silence reigned through the room for a few minutes, before he thought he had found the right thing to say,

"Ron, he's never going to be able to hurt anyone else again"

At those words Ron's head snapped up and his anguished blue eyes met those of his brother,

"No, he'll just be able to keep hurting me", the anger in the sentence was punctuated when Ron grabbed a nearby potion bottle. In his rage and anguish, he didn't notice that the clear potion had changed to a vibrant shade of purple, and that a multitude of colourful sparks had been unleashed from his wand.

He hurled the bottle towards the wall, with a strength that was fuelled by the entire situation.

His mind was reeling from the memories and pain of the past as he fought to regain some control over his present,

_"And three, it will ensure that you will stop getting to your damn feet every time you fall" _

His head was pounding and he was fighting to catch his breath. He had to regain some control over the situation and he would not break down…

… He would keep standing up…

He watched as the glass shattered and the purple mixture began to drip down the wall. The shards of the glass sparkled and glittered in the faint light that illuminated the room.

The curtains had been splattered by the potion and the ever increasingly daylight, that crept around the material, highlighted the colourful spots. The colours, the light and the shadows captivated him as he began to calm down.

Charlie had watched in shock as the bottle had sailed through the air and its impact with the wall had caused him to jump slightly in surprise. He waited for a minute, allowing Ron to calm down, to catch his breath. He watched in surprise, as his brother was able to shield and protect his emotions. He wanted to tell Ron that it was okay to shout and scream, that no one would be surprised. But, as he watched him, Charlie knew that Ron would not allow himself to do that, not now.

"Ron, what do you mean, what did the Healer say?"

"What didn't he say?" Ron muttered as his bitter laugh escaped his lips, "The only person who knows anything about the bloody curse that has completely wrecked my knee is now completely incapable of giving any information about it. The git is still able to hurt me even now"

He waved a hand towards the blue cast that encircled his knee,

"The Healers basically don't have much of a clue what was done to my knee and how to fix it"

"Ron…" Charlie drew his brother's attention, "What did the Healer say? What are they going to do?"

Ron drew a deep breath before replying,

"He said there's a lot of damage…they're going to start with an operation to try to repair some of the tendon and nerve damage…"

Ron was interrupted when a quill suddenly appeared next to the medical chart that had been hovering at the foot of his bed. Both brothers watched as the quill began to enter some more data onto the chart and noticed that the date of the operation had been entered,

"And apparently, the operation will be in the morning"

Charlie nodded his head,

"Well, that's good right? It'll get your recovery started and will help with the pain…right?"

Ron nodded his head in agreement although his gaze was fixed on a point on the far wall.

His attention seemed to be focused on the purple stain on the previously immaculate hospital walls, but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Ron?"

Charlie was desperate to help Ron but was completely unsure of how to do that. What could he do that would help Ron to deal with what was happening?

When Ron spoke his gaze never wavered from the wall and the tone of his voice left no room for argument,

"Charlie, I'm okay, just leave me alone for a while"

Although his first impulse was to refuse to leave, Charlie realised that some time alone was probably what Ron needed. He was obviously struggling to deal with what was happening and had become accustomed to dealing with things alone.

Ron closed his eyes without waiting for any response and let out a breath he had not realised he'd been holding when he heard footsteps and the door softly closing.

To Be Continued… 

Chapter Sixteen will be posted soon.

Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

Review Responses:

Golden Lass: Thank you for reviewing and its Charlie:-) I've always liked Charlie, and I hope you like this chapter.

Starsmiles: Thank you for your great review:-)…I know it's taken a few days for me to update but I hope you like this chapter.

Harry Lvr: Thank you for your great review…I think Ron is a great character and I'm having a great time writing about him. The way that they show the character in the films annoys me too! And there will be more Ron/Hermione in the next chapters.

Magnolia Lane: Hi, it's good to hear from you and thanks for the review. I was a bit unsure of the 'medical speak' so I'm glad it turned out okay. It was always going to be Bill or Charlie in this chapter because, as they were the ones that found him, they would be able to understand a bit more of what he's going through. I hope that you like this chapter.

Sprite Sweetheart: Thank you for your great review and it's wonderful to know that the moments with the brothers are coming across well. The Weasley family are great :-) Things will start getting better for Ron soon and there will definitely be more Ron/Hermione moments to come in this story. I hope that you like this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, the real world was screaming in my ear for a week demanding my attention. But now I have some more free time so the updates will be more often…hopefully. :-) 

Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and to everyone who has reviewed…the responses are at the end of the chapter and I hope you like this chapter. Reviews really brighten the day!

* * *

_Previously…_

"_He said there's a lot of damage…they're going to start with an operation to try to repair some of the tendon and nerve damage…"_

…_Ron closed his eyes without waiting for any response and let out a breath he had not realised he'd been holding when he heard footsteps and the door softly closing. _

* * *

Chapter Sixteen.

Ron was woken suddenly from a dream filled sleep by the medics who were administering the potions required for the operation.

The vivid and colourful dreams were banished bythe pain as he was dragged back into the real world. And any last vestiges of sleep quickly vanished when he caught sight of the strange people and the various potions they held. Even the sight of his family entering the room did nothing to quell the fears and nightmares that were racing through his mind, as he pushed himself up from the bed, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. His thin hands were trembling yet again and his right hand had clenched the wand tightly as he warily watched the potential threats. Green and purple sparks began to fly from the wand as his weary eyes watched the people in the room.

The panic attack was threatening to overwhelm him but he fought against it, he had to be strong…to find a way out.

He could not hear the reassuring words of his family as his mind raced and his eyes sought an escape from the room, which suddenly seemed to be too small.

No one seemed to know how to react until Healer Reilly entered the room and, seeing the situation, sprang into action.

"Ron?"

The occupants of the room moved out of the way to allow the Healer a path towards Ron, while still keeping a close eye on Ron.

"Ron, it's okay, the operation that we discussed has been scheduled for this morning and we need you to take these potions"

The Healer kept eye contact with Ron as he sat beside him. He knew that details and explanations were necessary in order for Ron to trust them enough. He had to give Ron enough time to realise that he was safe and to allow him the time to regain his control.

"Ron, the series of intricate spells and incantations that we are going to perform need to be conducted in a controlled environment. We need to make sure that these potions are administered so that we can concentrate on repairing the damage to the tendons and nerves. Ron, will you take the potions yourself if we give them to you"

Ron summoned enough strength and courage to nod his head in agreement and he reached a shaky hand for the first potion. The echoes of the past and the images of his nightmares still flashed through his mind, but as he had listened to the Healer he knew that he was safe, that he had to let this happen. He quickly downed the first potion and felt more confident when, as he reached for the second, his eyes met those of Hermione. A small smile graced her lips as she nodded her head in encouragement. Their eye contact was maintained as Ron downed the third and fourth potions, and as the final empty bottle fell to the bed she moved to his side.

"Ron, it's okay, really"

She reached out as if to take his hand before realising her mistake. But the occupants of the room were stunned and proud when Ron took a deep breath before reaching out and holding Hermione's hand in his.

"I know 'Mione…I know"

Healer Reilly inspected the blue cast around Ron's leg that was still hovering a few inches above the bed before he signalled to the waiting medics.

The medics began to move Ron's bed from the room, but his grasp on Hermione's hand remained constant. She walked beside the bed, along with his family, trying to smile encouragingly as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Ron, there will be someone here when you wake up, I promise, we have got a schedule set up, there will always be someone here"

A ghost of a smile flitted across Ron's face as he thought of the schedules Hermione had created in the past, they were the main reason he and Harry had got their homework completed while in school. He caught sight of his parent's tired and worried faces and was glad that Hermione was there to ensure that they were going to get a break and some rest. He met the anxious and exhausted eyes of his brothers and sister and was grateful to see Harry supporting Ginny, and nodding his head at the unspoken request. He knew that his best friend would be watching over his little sister.

And while he was grateful that his family were going to be getting some rest, there was also a part of him that couldn't help but think of the hospital room and how small it seemed when a lot of people were in it.

There was a part of him that was grateful that the room might not be completely full when he returned.

Ron nodded his head, but was saved from any vocal response by the drowsiness that the potions were already inducing. His family were suddenly gone from his side and his heart ached as he realised that Hermione's hand was no longer in his.

His half closed eyes caught sight of the strangers in the corridor who were watching him. He grew increasingly uneasy under their gaze, and could hear the whispers as they echoed through the hallway,

"That's him isn't it?"

"Did you see…?"

"Did you hear about the new card?"

"Did you hear about…?"

The bright lights of the hospital corridor were beginning to hurt his eyes, so he was grateful when his eyelids grew too heavy to struggle against. In the split second before he lost consciousness he wondered if he would be able to dream during the operation.

* * *

_A faint cool breeze blew through Ron's hair as he sat under the tree behind the Burrow. It looked to be the start of a good day as the sunlight was beginning to creep across the light blue sky and the night was rapidly disappearing. The bark of the tree, although rough, provided Ron with good support as he looked over the scene around him. The mismatched tiles on the roof the Burrow could be seen clearly that morning, and the multitude of colours brought forth good memories of times past. _

_There was a carpet of brown and red leaves around the base of the tree where the passing of the season had deposited them. A large leaf chose that moment to fall from its perch high in the branches of the tree and Ron automatically caught it in his hand. _

_As he held it in his hand, he could hear the faint laughter and shouts of his childhood. He felt better than he had done in a long time as he tossed the leaf aside and resumed his watch over the colourful landscape. He felt energised and free in a way that felt alien to him, and he savoured the moment. At the back of his mind he somehow knew that this feeling would soon disappear and he wanted to savour it while he had the chance. _

_He took a deep breath and listened intently to the faint birdsong in the distance as a new day began and the countryside re-awoke. He jumped when he heard a voice beside him, _

"_It really is lovely here"_

_He did not need to look to see that it was Hermione who was sitting next to him under the tree, he knew her voice anywhere, but he gazed at her anyway. The sunlight of the early morning had lit up her face, much the same as the wide smile that graced it._

"_You're staring Ronald" an amused voice caught his attention and a small laugh escaped his lips._

"_Yes, Yes I am Hermione" _

_He took her hand in his and they sat together under the tree. They sat together as the day threatened to change with dark clouds on the horizon, only for them to be chased away by the breeze._

_No words were necessary. _

_They simply watched the changing of the scene around them with their hands locked together. _

_Time was irrelevant._

_Dark clouds appeared but were chased away and the slight drizzle that fell quickly disappeared before any rain could follow. As the sun once again peaked through the clouds Ron became aware that Hermione's head was resting against his shoulder and he smiled as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the bark of the tree. _

" '_Mione?"_

"_Yes Ron?"_

"_I'm dreaming all this…right?"_

_No matter how perfect the scene was, no matter how content and happy he felt with Hermione's hand in his, and the sun on his face, he knew that it wasn't real. He knew that this, like everything else, would fade away and the pain would return. And so it came as no surprise when he heard Hermione reply, _

"_Of course Ron" _

_And as his doubts were put into words Ron began to sense the comfort fading away. He moved in an attempt to ease his sore muscles as he suddenly felt any energy he had once had diminish and fade. And a gasp escaped from his lips as an unexpected pain shot through his leg and pulled him violently back to consciousness. _

* * *

Ron could hear voices around him as he fought against his exhaustion in an attempt to open his eyes. He listened carefully as the voices became clearer and he found it strange that it wasn't Hermione's voice that he heard, but those of his brothers, Fred and George. 

"It's been half a day already…"

"I know mate, but you heard what the Healer said…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but it seems like we are back to waiting for him to wake up again and last time…"

"I know, it seems like our little brother is determined to worry us…I can't believe everything he has gone through…"

"Yeah, I mean the whole 'Man who Survived' thing aside, even I have to admit that he is incredibly brave…"

"You know…I don't think anyone has told him about that yet…or shown him the card come to think of it"

It was then that the occupants of the room noticed Ron's eyes slowly fluttering open and both Fred and George jumped from their seats and were instantly at his side,

"Ron mate?"

"Can you hear us?"

Ron's lips moved but no sound came out. He tried again and this time a faint whisper was hear,

"Yeah…where's 'Mione?"

His brothers exchanged an amused look before Fred responded,

"You know, for someone who actually made out the schedule it really was very difficult to get her to stick to it…"

George jumped into the conversation causing Ron to wince as he moved his attention from brother to brother.

"I always thought that Hermione was a stickler for the rules and everything but it turns out that this was the exception, well at least that's what she said"

"We thought we might have to use a bloody dragon to drag her from the room"

"But in the end all it took was Mum telling her to come down to the canteen with her for a cup of tea and something to eat"

"Although, George my friend, I do believe that there are fingernail marks around the door frame where she had to be dragged out"

Ron winced and groaned as his head began to ache in an attempt to follow the verbal tennis game.

"Guys, please…sick man here"

His brothers smiled as they saw the humour in the situation and sat back down in their seats.

"Sorry mate, but if we can't tease 'The Man who Survived' then who can?" Fred didn't see the look his twin shot him as Ron raised his eyebrows and said,

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing Ron, it doesn't matter"

The twins were obviously not telling Ron something but at that point he was too tired to care very much. He was grateful for the lack of pain and the numbness in his knee and allowed the exhaustion to overwhelm him.

"m'kay…" he managed to mutter as his eyes began to close again.

"It's okay mate, go back to sleep for a bit. The Healers said that you'd be tired for a bit, they took the chance to give you some replenishing potions. The operation went on a bit longer that they had planned and they had to give you some more potions"

At Ron's questioning look Fred elaborated,

"There was something about some magic going a bit haywire or something, but get some rest now the Healer will be in later and he'll be able to explain things a bit better"

As he ducked out of the way of the pillow that was thrown across the room by his twin, Fred continued,

"Okay…well a _lot_ better then"

Ron managed to nod his head slightly and wondered for a moment if he would see Hermione in his dreams again. And as his eyes closed again, George slipped quietly out of the room to update everyone.

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N:

Okay…there will definitely not be as long before the next chapter is posted. I am hoping to get chapter 17 posted by 16th Oct. The next chapters will be focusing on Ron's treatment, physiotherapy etc…before he tries to find a way back to the life he once knew. I also have big plans for his eventual meeting with Ollivander…so I hope you will keep reading.

Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Golden Lass: Thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

starsmiles: Sorry it's taken so long for an update and thank you very much for your wonderful review.

jaydeangel73: Thank you so much for your wonderful review, it really made me smile and feedback is great. Yep…Ron is definitely a complex character…he's not quite home yet and I have big plans for him in this story…I hope you like this chapter.

Magnolia Lane: Hi and thanks for your review. I've always thought that Ron would try to put a brave face on things…to project some kind of image that he thinks others need to see…so I'm glad that's coming across in the story. Thanks again.

cherri88: Thanks for your review and I'm working on making the chapters longer…working on it :-)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and to everyone who has taken the time to review, the review responses are at the end of the chapter. Reviews really make me smile so…thank you! here's chapter 18.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_There was something about some magic going a bit haywire or something, but get some rest now the Healer will be in later and he'll be able to explain things a bit better"_

_As he ducked out of the way of the pillow that was thrown across the room by his twin, Fred continued, _

"_Okay…well a lot better then" _

_Ron managed to nod his head slightly and wondered for a moment if he would see Hermione in his dreams again. And as his eyes closed again, George slipped quietly out of the room to update everyone._

* * *

Chapter Seventeen.

The next time Ron woke up it was to see someone opening the curtains and a beam of weak sunlight making its way across the room. He cleared his throat and the woman at the window turned suddenly to him, her concerned eyes meeting his.

"Ron, it's good to see you awake again, we didn't get to meet the last time. My name is Kate Bradley, I'm one of the nurses who have been looking after you and will be looking after you while you are on this ward. Your pain relief spells have just been administered, so you should not be in any real pain, but tell me if you are…"

she moved towards the bed, readjusted the wire-rimmed glasses that were balanced on her nose and picked up his chart without pausing for breath,

"So, according to your records we need to be reintroducing your eyes to some natural light, which is why I have opened the curtains slightly, it's a cloudy day so the sun isn't that strong but the light is an improvement on that in the room, are you alright?"

Her final question was prompted by the slightly bemused look on Ron's face as he took in this vaguely familiar, and extremely enthusiastic person who had managed to say so much in just one breath. He took a shaky breath,

"Yeah, I'm okay", and he was actually surprised to find that his eyes actually were fine and the sunlight filtered through the window was not bothering them. He watched as Nurse Bradley made her way around the bed before raising her wand, and her eyebrows at him. He saw the unasked question; apparently his 'issues' were now well known. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, noticing the numbness in his leg, and nodded his head,

"Yeah, it's alright" he leaned his head back against the wall and allowed the nurse to check his vitals and the reactions to the treatments. A question was floating in his mind however and he found that he was relaxed enough in this familiar woman's company to let down his guard a little,

"Did I meet you before somewhere?"

There was a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips as she answered while finishing her checkups.

"I wasn't sure you would remember. I went to school with your brother George; I was at your house for dinner a few times. Little did I know that the annoying little boy that used to tease us would end up being 'The Man who Survived', but it really is good to see you awake, your family have been very worried"

A genuine chuckle escaped Ron's lips as he remembered the teasing George had received when he had brought Kate home for dinner. But the mention of his brother reminded him of the promise that had been made.

"Is any of my family here?"

Kate smiled as she nodded her head towards the other side of the bed and as Ron followed her gaze he saw Hermione.

"I was afraid all the activity might wake her up. I don't think she has slept in a while. But apparently she is able to sleep through a lot"

Ron was listening as he watched the strand of hair that had fallen across Hermione's face. As she slept, her steady breathing caused the strand of hair to rise and fall. She had a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she was curled up in an uncomfortable looking chair. Kate continued to talk,

"She's been here a few hours and fell asleep a while ago"

Ron drew his attention back to the nurse and found himself whispering his answer,

"Yeah, she's tired, she should get some rest"

Kate had seen Ron's reaction to Hermione's presence and smiled at his genuine concern for her…apparently some of the rumours were true.

"How are you feeling Ron?"

Again, he was surprised to find that he could honestly answer the question,

"Okay…I think"

Kate wasn't long before she brought him back to reality though,

"I'm afraid that's probably the painkilling and energising potions talking. We took the chance while you were recovering from the operation to administer some additional medicinal remedies" she made a quick note on his chart, "Healer Reilly will be around soon to explain some more about the operation and how it went. You will also be getting some visits from both the physiotherapist and the occupational therapist over the next few days. But for now you should concentrate on regaining your energy"

Ron's mind began to create a number of bad news scenarios that the Healer would deliver, but at that moment he chose to focus on something that he could deal with. And there was one pressing matter that definitely needed to be dealt with. He continued to whisper,

"Okay…well…as long as I'm feeling okay, could you point me in the direction of the bathroom?"

She raised her eyebrows at his request, automatically prepared to deny it. But the determined look in his eyes left little room for argument. Besides, everyone in the hospital had heard about his little adventure to the roof and she had no doubt that this young man would find a way to get where he wanted to go. Better that she was there to help him, if he needed it.

"Okay, there's an ensuite bathroom just over there" she waved to the door at the side of the room, "But you're going to have to let me help you"

She didn't give him a chance to protest before she approached him with her wand drawn,

"I'm going to increase the levitation charm on your leg cast so that it gives you some more protection and does not put any weight on your leg"

she then proceeded to help him from the bed, and held his arm firmly as he shakily put his left foot on the floor, the right foot hovering a few inches above it. He wavered slightly as he stood, but was able, with her help, to make his way towards the bathroom door. Upon reaching the door however, he turned to her,

"I'm okay from here"

At her look of protest he continued,

"Seriously I'm fine, I'll yell if I need help or something"

Kate grudgingly nodded her head,

"Okay, there are some railings along the walls that you should hold onto and make sure you shout if you need help" she watched as he slowly made his way through the doorway and let the door close softly, She began her impatient wait outside the door.

* * *

Ron had held tightly to the railings in the bathroom as he slowly did what needed to be done, before making his way to the sink and the mirror. He was caught by surprise by his own appearance in the mirror. 

A stranger was looking back at him.

Although the various treatments and potions were helping, his appearance was dramatically different from the last time he had looked in a mirror. He held on tightly to the rim of the sink as he examined the face that was his…but was not.

His hair had been cut quite short recently and offered no hiding place for the injuries evident on his face. His cheekbones could be clearly seen jutting out against his pale skin, and there was a faint hint of the freckles that had once dotted across his skin. The dark shadows under his haunted eyes stood out dramatically against his skin, and there was a slight hint of purple bruises across one side of his face.

His eyes drifted down from the reflection of his face and he saw the very familiar scars that covered his lower arms. The scars from a battle that seemed like it was a lifetime ago, stood out starkly against the pale skin of his arms. It had been a long time since he had been overly self-conscious about those scars, but as he stood in the hospital issue T-shirt and pyjama bottoms, he found himself wishing for long sleeves.

His heart sank as he realised just how much had changed, just how much had been taken from him. He shook off the sad thoughts and quickly splashed some water over his face. He wobbled slightly as he stood upright again, and grabbed onto the nearest railing before yelling to Kate that he was finished. Pride and determination had been overruled by the increasing sense of dizziness and exhaustion, and he gratefully accepted the young nurse's help in getting back to bed.

As he was making his way slowly back towards the bed Ron was able to get a good look around the room and he was surprised to see numerous cards and presents sitting on a large table at the end of the room. He waited until his was back on the bed and his leg was once again rested before he questioned the nurse,

"What's all that stuff?" he nodded his head at the numerous boxes of Honeydukes products.

"What do you mean?" Kate was genuinely puzzled, as she made sure that Ron was okay.

"All those presents and cards and stuff…who's it all from?"

"Well, as far as we can tell some of it is from your friends, a lot of it is from your fans, ever since the new card was released we have been getting a lot of deliveries for 'The Man who Lived'"

she was playfully teasing him but her tone of voice changed when she saw the confused and wary look on his face,

"Merlin, you don't know do you?"

"What are you talking about Kate, and what's with the whole 'Man who Survived' thing, I think I heard Fred and George say something about it, what's going on?" he moved himself into a better sitting position, suddenly aware that there was something important that he didn't know.

Kate, meanwhile was rapidly trying to back peddle her way out of the situation,

"Nothing, it doesn't matter Ron, it's not important"

"Kate tell me what's going on"

Hermione moved suddenly in her sleep as Ron practically shouted his demand, and after making sure that she fell back to sleep, he whispered,

"Please Kate"

And it was that Kate found herself telling Ron about the new chocolate frog card that had been recently released. She kept a careful eye on him as she told him about the new title he had been awarded and about the multitude of well wishes that had been sent to him. She took a deep breath, reluctant to continue until she saw the determination in her eyes,

"The Auror that was part of the search team sold his story Ron, it's all been in the papers. They have been pestering the hospital trying to get some details, we don't give any of course, it's all confidential. But that idiot Auror told them everything about the condition you were in when they found you, the kind of place you were kept in…what they did to you"

There was silence in the room for a moment as Kate tried to figure out if she had said too much, if Ron was okay. And Ron was desperately trying to take in this new information; he remembered of course the act his family had to go through to distract the press when he needed his new wand. But hearing that he was now known, as 'The Man who Survived' was difficult to comprehend.

"Ron, are you okay?"

He nodded his head slowly, still in a bit of a daze, but rapidly reassembling his guard,

"Yeah, I'm okay Kate, thanks" but as he said the words he became aware of the return of the pain in his leg, and the loss of energy, "Actually…I'm not feeling that great"

Kate sprang into action, administering various potions and only stopping when Ron indicated that he was feeling better. She nodded her head towards Hermione who was slowly opening her eyes, and threw a wink at Ron as she left the room,

"I'll leave you to it Ron, Healer Reilly will be round to see you shortly"

"Thanks Kate" Ron said as he turned his attention to the bleary eyed young woman beside him, who was instantly more awake when she saw Ron's blue eyes open and looking at her.

"Hey 'Mione"

The blanket fell to the floor as she quickly jumped from the chair and made her way to the side of his bed.

"Ron, how do you feel?" she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear as her gaze focused on him.

He bit back the automatic response of _"I'm fine" _as he saw the worry and concern in her eyes,

"A bit crappy but better than before" he rested his head against the wall and saw the relieved smile that crept across her face when she heard his honest reply.

"Ronald Weasley, you do like to worry us don't you?"

He shrugged slightly and smiled a little, no response was really necessary.

"Ron, can I get you anything? Do you need anything?"

Ron moved awkwardly on the bed, trying to get comfortable despite the magical cast on his leg and the numbness induced by the various potions. It was better than the severe pain he was used to, but it was still far from comfortable.

"Actually Hermione" a small smile tugged at his lips, "I'm kinda hungry"

His stomach growled loudly as if to emphasize his point and Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Ah the return of the infamous Ron Weasley appetite" she smiled, "Your mum has been waiting for word of when you woke up, I think she's probably been cooking non stop for the past day. And she will be here" she stopped for a moment to glance at the clock, "in a few hours"

She hesitantly took his hand, and smiled when he gripped it tightly,

"But I'm afraid you're stuck with my company until then…if that's okay?"

Ron focused his attention on the wall behind Hermione, but held her hand tightly. Looking at her reminded him of those moments when the dreams were snatched away and when the pain returned. But he could not let go of her hand,

"That's more than alright 'Mione"

* * *

To be continued. 

Coming soon…(hopefully on or before 21st Oct)

Chapter Eighteen

Ron's discussion with the Healer reveals some unpleasant realities and raises more questions about his magic.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Review responses.

Magnolia Lane: Hi and thanks for reviewing, the drugged-up, sleepy Ron is always fun to write. The magic going haywire will be explained in the next few chapters. I hope that you like this chapter.

Harry Lvr: Hi, it's great to hear from you, thank you for reviewing. Your reviews are always welcome, long or short:-) I'm so glad that Gred and Forge came across well, I was a bit worried about capturing that innate Weasley twin verbal tennis. I hope you like this chapter.

RonWeasley22284: Thanks for reviewing! And thank you for the wonderful compliment of putting the story in your favourites file. Hope you like this chapter.

BuckNC: Hi and thanks for reviewing, yep…there is a long road ahead for Ron but I think the Ron/Hermione relationship is really interesting so I'm planning on it being a central part of this story. I hope you like this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken a while for this story to be updated…especially as I had intended to update it a while ago. But, I should have known better than to set myself a deadline because the real world did everything possible to distract me from writing recently…so it has taken a while. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to everyone who is reading the story. Thank you Magnolia Lane (Good to hear from you) and Golden Lass (Hope you're feeling better).

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Previously…_

_She hesitantly took his hand, and smiled when he gripped it tightly, _

"_But I'm afraid you're stuck with my company until then…if that's okay?"_

_Ron focused his attention on the wall behind Hermione, but held her hand tightly. Looking at her reminded him of those moments when the dreams were snatched away and when the pain returned. But he could not let go of her hand,_

_"That's more than alright 'Mione" _

* * *

Chapter Eighteen.

"Hey Ron, there's a card here from a witch who says that you and her are destined to meet…that she has seen it in the stars…and that…"

Harry paused for a second while he read ahead in the card, before his eyes widened and he ran a hand through his already messy hair,

"Blimey mate, she says…"

Ginny who had also been reading the card quickly put her hand across her boyfriend's mouth, and sent him a stern look that allowed for no argument.

Harry shrugged apologetically at his best friend. Ron chuckled and smiled slightly at the double act that had been created by his best friend and his little sister. While he appreciated the company, he also wished that he could have a bit of peace for a while.

Ron had been trying unsuccessfully to get rid of Harry and Ginny for the past half an hour. He knew that they meant well, and he loved seeing them, but it had been a long day and he was absolutely wrecked.

It had been two weeks since the Healer had told him that, although the operation had been relatively successful, there had been a limit to the healing and repairs they could actually do. He had explained that the curse that had been inflicted repeatedly on his knee had left some residual magic in the injured joint. As they attempted to repair the damage to the nerves and tendons, the residue of the curse had counteracted the healing spells. It had taken a while but they had managed to find a way to repair some of the damage. The fact that the duration of the operation had needed to be extended had led to his magic starting to fight against the extra sleeping potions. Apparently, although it was rare, it was not unheard of for a wizard's magic to manifest itself in strange ways when it had been unused for an extended amount of time. Ron, in his dazed and stunned state, had not thought to mention the changing of colours that he had started to notice. And in the weeks that followed, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He needed to focus on his physical recovery and didn't want to think that there was another part of him that had changed. The drive for physical recovery was part of the reason why he was so tired as he rested on the bed with his back against the wall. After the Healer had explained that they were not sure to what extent Ron's knee would be able to recover, he had introduced Ron to a number of different therapists. There was a counsellor, who Ron was doing his very best to avoid, a physical therapist and an occupational therapist. Ron was so determined to get out of the hospital that his medical team had been forced to agree to an intense rehabilitation programme, which was the reason for his exhaustion. As he listened to Harry and Ginny commenting on the get-well cards, he remembered the first morning of his rehab programme…

-----------------------

_He was still thinking about Healer Reilly's words when the door to his room was suddenly pushed open and the first of his therapy team made their entrance into his life. Ron examined the newcomer, as he did everyone these days, still automatically looking for threats. The man was tall and looked to be in his late thirties and Ron was relieved to see that although he appeared to be nice, there was also a McGonagall-ish 'no nonsense' attitude about him._

_"Good Morning Ron, my name is Aiden and I'm your physiotherapist"_

_He walked to the end of the bed and quickly flicked through the chart,_

_"And I see that you have been cleared to start your programme today?"_

_Ron nodded his head,_

_"Yeah, I need to get started"_

_Aiden's eyes were drawn away from the chart and he seemed to be trying to make sense of Ron, _

_"Okay, that's no problem, we will start gradually and build your strength slowly…"_

_Ron interrupted suddenly, _

"_No, I need to get started now and I need to get out of this hospital as soon as possible"_

_Aiden was definitely curious now, _

"_Why? What's the rush?"_

_Ron found himself at a loss to explain. He didn't want to tell this stranger the truth. He didn't want to tell him that the walls were beginning to close in on him and that he was starting to feel a prisoner yet again. But he found that the words came easily enough, _

"_I want to get home"_

_Aiden quickly nodded his head. He knew about his patient's condition and understood the need to return home. But he needed to make sure that Ron understood what was happening. _

"_Ron, we are all going to do our best for you but you need to understand something. The level of physical therapy that you require will be very intense. The fact that the past five months of captivity have left you malnourished and with weakened muscles will have a strong influence on your therapy. Those ailments are being treated and are on their way to being fixed, but that will take time. Your condition effects the progression of your therapy, so patience will be needed"_

_As Ron looked set to interrupt again, Aiden quickly continued, _

"_But, I see that you are intent on this and the fact is that you are rapidly regaining your strength. So we will start the programme and see how we progress from there, ok?"_

_Ron agreed, anxious to begin. Because in his mind, the sooner he began, the sooner he would regain the use of his leg and the sooner he would be able to go home. The first therapy session had caught him by surprise though, as in his mind he did very little and yet reacted quite spectacularly._

_Aiden had cast a spell on the cast on Ron's leg to allow for a certain degree of movement. The leg was still cushioned and protected, but for the first time in a while, Ron now had the chance to bend his knee. He had taken his pain reducing potions a few hours before and as such had felt confident that he would be able to handle any slight movement._

_He had been wrong._

_Aiden had held his leg while Ron tried to bend it slightly. The pain that sliced through him nearly stole his breath, and brought the memories that he had been trying to bury right back to the surface. _

_"Damn it" he muttered as he realised that the small breakfast he had enjoyed only a few hours ago was threatening to make a reappearance. He pulled himself away from Aiden and managed to lean over the side of the bed before his stomach emptied itself across the tiled floor. Aiden quickly cleaned the mess with a swift flick of his wand, before signalling for a nurse. He tried to calm Ron, but Ron was no longer able to really hear his calming words. The pain in his knee had been a trigger for the memories that now were threatening to overwhelm him._

_The door burst open, and Aiden moved around the bed to allow a concerned Kate access to Ron. Molly, who was returning from floo-calling the Burrow, appeared in the doorway as both Kate and Aiden were attempting to calm her youngest son. The two members of the medical team were able to administer various calming potions and spells, and eventually Ron's ragged breathing began to calm down. His hand, which had tightly_ _gripped his wand, started to relax, and he began to become more aware of the people around him. He saw his mother making her way to his side and was eventually able to calm down. And as Molly held his hand in hers and gently smoothed his hair from his forehead, he was silently grateful for her calming presence. But as he gave in to the potions and allowed his eyes to close, he was equally as grateful that Hermione had_ _gone home a few hours previously and had not been there to witness his breakdown._

------------

Various consultations and meetings had followed in which the medical team attempted to persuade Ron to slow things down, to be patient with the process. But Ron had been insistent and determined. He had managed to get the medical team to agree that if the next two sessions proceeded without major incident or panic attack, then he could proceed with the intense programme. He was prepared for the pain the next time, and managed to get through the sessions without breaking down. The medical team had been forced to follow the agreement and the rehab programme had begun.

Ron refused to let Malfoy win; he refused to let him get to him. The thought that the git was still able to hurt him was tearing Ron apart. And so he focused all his attention, all his anger and frustration on each individual physical therapy session. In his mind, every day that he stayed in the hospital and every day that he was not able to go where he wanted, he was still not free and as such he had to keep fighting. He fought through the pain and discomfort, and tried not to see the concerned gaze of his family and friends. He buried his feelings and emotions in the hope that by doing so they would disappear. He would not allow himself to show any weakness, he had not allowed Malfoy to break him over the past five months, and he would not allow him to do so now.

And so, he now sat exhausted on his hospital bed, having endured a particularly intense therapy session that morning in which Aiden had joined forces with the occupational therapist, Claire, in order to reintroduce Ron to the joys of walking without crutches. He had managed to wobble a few steps with the aid of one crutch before the session had to be ended. He was still angry with himself that he had not managed to conquer more than a few steps without the pain and exhaustion becoming too much. So, he returned to his room, fed up and tired, but already projecting the image that everything was okay.

He couldn't let anyone know the truth; he would not let anyone know how he was truly feeling.

He would not be broken.

He returned his attention the occupants of the room who were now watching him anxiously,

He cleared his throat,

"So anything else interesting in that bunch?" he gestured towards the table full of get well wishes and gifts,

Harry smiled,

"It appears mate that you've got your own fan club now"

That was something that Ron didn't really want to think about,

"Yeah, yeah, this from the man who is known across the magical world, has some Honeydukes chocolate named after him and now has a title so long I think I'd run out of breath trying to say it"

There was a genuine smile across Ron's face as he watched Harry's reactions.

Harry threw himself into a nearby chair, instantly looking embarrassed at the thought of that bar of chocolate. It really was a bit disconcerting to see your own name and face on a chocolate bar. And it's true that no one can embarrass you like your best friend,

"You saw the chocolate then?"

Ron smiled and carefully moved himself so that he was facing his best friend,

"Oh yeah, there was an entire box of them delivered yesterday"

Ginny jumped in before her boyfriend could be teased any further. While it was true that no one could embarrass a person like their best friend, she had power over both the men in the room.

"Right, that's just about enough from the 'Man who Survived' and 'The Boy Who Lived Who Became the Man Who Defeated You-Know-Who and Saved Us All'"

The small chuckle that escaped from Ron's lips rapidly became a loud laugh. Harry and Ginny shared a pointed look, smiled and couldn't help but laugh alongside Ron. It had been so long since they had seen Ron look so carefree that they all enjoyed the rare moment of laughter. It took a few moments for Ron to calm himself, and he eventually grew silent. It was then that he noticed the concerned gaze of Harry and Ginny and he fought the exhaustion and said,

"So where's Hermione?"

It seemed like it had been a long time since he had seen her, although it had only been a day. She had shared his lunch with him the previous day and had kept him company for a few hours. Harry and Ginny's response caught him by surprise though,

"Well Ron" Ginny said as she sat beside her boyfriend, "It appears that Hermione has some influence with the press and is spending today trying to persuade them to leave you alone" a wicked smile crept across Ginny's face, "she has a plan worked out and everything"

"I have to say that it's probably the first time that I feel a bit sorry for the papers, because Hermione is a woman on a mission" Harry said.

They both watched as a flicker of a smile ghosted across Ron's face,

"Well she did get some practice dealing with a certain annoying animagus"

He looked at Harry,

"Are they really that bad though?"

"Ron…" Harry looked a bit unsure of how to answer the question but settled on just saying it,

"Ron, they have written everything possible about all of us for the last five months and now you are the 'Man Who Survived', and well… it's like you're fresh meat to them or something…and now that the Healers are talking about letting you come home in the next week or so, we thought that something should be done"

Ron absently nodded his head, slightly disturbed and unnerved by the amount of attention apparently waiting for him outside the hospital walls. He was eternally grateful for Hermione's intervention, if anyone could get them to back off it was Hermione. But as Harry and Ginny remarked on the fact that some of his brothers would be arriving soon, he was suddenly nervous about leaving the hospital. For the past few weeks he had been focused on escaping the hospital, on returning home to the life he once knew. But now he knew that the life waiting for him outside the walls of St Mungo's was going to be drastically different from the one he remembered, and he was worried.

To Be Continued…

Chapter Nineteen will be posted soon.

(It won't take as long as this chapter did!)

Thank you for reading and please review.

Okay…sorry but there's no review responses this chapter due to the fact that the cold and flu medicine I've been taking is starting to kick in and my head is just about to hit the keyboard…sdlfdbvvahdfvbaehhahf…sorry:-)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and an extra special thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, reviews are now rivalling chocolate in making a not so great day seem to be a bit…well… better. Thanks! The responses are at the end of the chapter and here's chapter 19._

* * *

Previously..._

_For the past few weeks he had been focused on escaping the hospital, on returning home to the life he once knew. But now he knew that the life waiting for him outside the walls of St Mungo's was going to be drastically different from the one he remembered, and he was worried._

* * *

Chapter Nineteen.

Ron had returned from his morning therapy session, exhausted but exhilarated, balancing himself carefully on two crutches. It had taken a lot of hard work and determination but he seemed to have finally got the hang on making his way about on the two crutches and was happy to have regained some of his independence. At least now he had achieved some sort of freedom, limited though it was. The stares of various people in the hospital corridors had unnerved him though, and he was grateful for the solitude and solace of his room. The thought that everyone knew what had happened to him made his stomach turn and frequently inspired him to look for the way out of any room.

The journey from the therapy room had robbed him of what remained of his energy, and he was grateful that he had a bit of a break before Aiden, his physiotherapist, and Claire, his occupational therapist, turned up for their joint afternoon therapy session. The joint afternoon sessions had been dedicated to preparing Ron for his return home, and although they were mentally and physically exhausting, they were worth the effort.

He wobbled a bit as he neared the bed before sitting down carefully, and he set the crutches against the nearby wall. The stress on his hands from the crutches left them trembling slightly, but it passed quickly as he rested against the headboard of the bed. The after-effects of the cruciatus curse had lessened and disappeared over the past few weeks, for which Ron was very grateful. Any trembling in his hands was now the result of the attempts to strengthen his muscles in order to enable him to become more mobile.

And that he could deal with.

He had, to a certain extent, gotten used to the constant pain in his knee. He had been disturbed over the past few days to realise that he had difficulty remembering a time when there was no pain. The intense piercing pain had disappeared, due to a combination of therapy and potions, and had been replaced by a constant, dull ache.

He removed the tinted glasses that the Healers had insisted upon, and rubbed a hand roughly over his face and through his hair. Although his eyes had healed very well, they still had a tendency to be a bit sensitive, and so the Healers had insisted that he wear the glasses whenever he was outside his room. There were moments when Ron was convinced that the Healers had never quite forgiven him for the damage he had inflicted on his eyes during the impromptu visit to the roof when he had first woken up. When he was particularly tired and fed up he thought that maybe they were just trying to let him know that he should have known better and that it was his rash actions that had led to the increased damage to his eyes. But in the cold light of day, when he thought it through clearly, he had to admit that there had been times that he was glad of the protective lenses, especially now that he had been venturing outside his hospital room. But he was relieved to find that he was needing them less and less and agreed with the Healers that by the time he went home he would no longer have any use for them.

A quick glance at the clock told him that Harry would be arriving soon to keep him company during lunch. His father had visited him for breakfast that morning and he hoped that Hermione would be there for dinner. He was grateful that they were giving him a bit of space, while still being there for him.

He quickly glanced around the room and saw that the daily newspaper had been delivered along with the delivery of the get-well cards and assorted confectionary. This was the first time he had seen a paper and he was anxious to see what Hermione had said to them. Aiden had refused to talk about the papers during the session that morning, as if he was aware that Ron would be distracted by the news reports. The newspaper was resting between a box of 'Harry's Hazelnut Surprise' and a box of chocolate frogs.

Ron automatically went for his wand, preparing to cast a summoning spell before he realised the futility of such an action. Three days ago his medical team had persuaded him to allow them to block any summoning spells. Apparently he had been using them too much lately, in an attempt to avoid using his injured leg. And at that moment as he sat, tired and worn out, looking at the paper on the other side of the bed, he cursed his agreement to the situation.

"Damn…stupid…bloody Healers…can't use a simple summoning spell," he muttered as he twisted slightly and tried to reach for the paper.

Despite his best efforts, Ron was sprawled across the bed with the newspaper still out of reach when he heard the door open behind him. He was startled by the sudden noise and turned quickly, knocking the crutches to the floor with a loud clatter.

He let out a relieved breath when he saw who was in the doorway,

"Hi Kate"

The nurse made her way quickly into the room, returned the crutches to their original spot, before sending an appraising look towards Ron,

"Now, Ron you do know that if you wanted some of the chocolate you just had to ask right? And tell me that you weren't trying to reach across the bed to get something, when I know that both Aiden and Claire have told you not to overly exert yourself between therapy sessions, now were you?"

The amused glint in her eye caused a smile to creep across Ron's face. Kate was one of the few people he could count on not to wrap him up in cotton wool,

"No, no, of course not Kate, would I do something like that?"

He tried to send her an innocent look knowing full well that she wouldn't buy it, and he was quickly proven correst,

"Ah no you don't Ron Weasley" she quickly waved her wand checking his vital signs as she continued the banter, "That innocent 'butter wouldn't melt' look doesn't work with me, you forget that I was friends with your brother and have seen all the apparently innocent faces, and besides I don't want to be the one who faces Hermione and tells her that you injured yourself in the pursuit of chocolate"

Her teasing was rewarded when a blush crept across Ron's face and he couldn't think of anything to say in return. She watched as he moved into a more comfortable position on the bed, rested his head against the wall with a small smile on his face and his eyes closed. The bantering between nurse and patient had become a tradition over the past few weeks. It was one way in which Kate and the rest of the medical team evaluated Ron's mood and status, as well as trying to help his emotional well-being.

"Ron?"

He opened his eyes,

"Yeah?"

"Do you need a pain relieving potion?"

He took a moment to consider the question, evaluating his discomfort in relation to all his previous experiences. But it was the thought of the afternoon therapy session that made his decision for him,

"Yeah, thanks"

He gratefully accepted the potion bottle from Kate and downed the familiar potion quickly, welcoming the relief that it provided.

"Harry joining you for lunch today?" Kate asked, as she made sure that everything in the room was as it should be.

"Yeah, he should be here soon" Ron said as he remembered a promise his best friend had made, "And he's going to be bringing some real food from home, I'm bloody starving"

Kate laughed as she made a note on his chart and made her way out the door. The return of Ron Weasley's infamous appetite and his dislike for the hospital food was well known on the ward.

As the door closed behind Kate, Ron's attention was once again drawn to the newspaper,

"Damn it" he muttered under his breath, "I should have got Kate to get it for me"

But even as he said that he knew it was unlikely to have happened, even if he had remembered. He knew he had to accept help. He knew that the more help he accepted the sooner he would be able to go home, but still there was an independent side of him that rebelled against it.

He was eyeing the ever-elusive newspaper when the door swung open to reveal a figure laden down with different packages, many of which were the distinctive Weasley food hampers. Ron gave up on the paper as his best friend entered the room,

"Harry? You in there somewhere mate?"

A muffled sarcastic voice could be heard from behind the largest package,

"Ha, ha, Ron"

Harry staggered into the room and threatened to lose his balance.

"Harry, seriously, what were you thinking?" Ron said as he took his wand from his pocket and muttered a swift incantation.

As the packages began to hover in the air, Ron was grateful that Harry's view was still obscured. Because, whenever the spell had been uttered, an unexpected beam of bright light had been issued from his wand. And as the packages were all assembled on a nearby chair, Ron noticed that the jug of water had changed to a dramatic shade of purple. Strange things like that had been happening a lot lately but he had tried to ignore it. He could not figure out whether it had anything to do with his lack of magic for five months or Ollivander's strange reaction when he had received his new wand. But the one thing that he was sure of was that he didn't want anyone else to know about it right now. It was not affecting the spells that were cast; it wasn't causing any trouble and he felt confident postponing the moment when he would have to deal with it. When he was released from the hospital and was able to get about a bit more easily, he would take Ollivander's advice and would arrange to talk with him. It was one thing that he could keep private and that he could deal with himself.

"Merlin Ron, it's mad"

Ron was dragged back to the present by Harry's voice, and he smiled as he watched Harry collapse into the chair by the bed, in an apparent show of exhaustion,

"It's not that bad is it?"

Harry turned to his friend in disbelief,

"Ron, you're kidding me right?" he said as he leaned forward, "Once they all heard that I was coming here for lunch, and that you were hungry, they wouldn't stop baking and giving me more things to take to you. Your mum was up at the crack of dawn cooking and told me to tell you that she'll probably see you this evening after dinner. And Hermione wants me to report back to her if there's anything in particular you want her to bring for dinner"

He gestured towards the tower of packages balancing on the chair,

"I honestly think that there's enough food in there to feed the entire bloody hospital"

Ron grinned at Harry's expression,

"Well come on then" he said "Unpack the boxes, there's a hungry man here and there's only so many 'Harry's Hazelnut Surprise' bars a person can eat!"

The two friends ate lunch quickly, with Harry sending worried glances towards Ron every now and then. And every time the exchange started to get serious, Ron would try to steer it back towards a more easy going atmosphere. He had been successful in maintaining an emotional mask over the past few weeks and he was not going to slip up now. He had become an expert at hiding his true feelings and had even managed to avoid the more lengthy counselling sessions. He saw his ability to hide his true self as a way of continuing to fight against Malfoy. And just as Malfoy was continuing to hurt him, he would continue to fight back.

The two friends finished their lunch, and as Harry had predicted there was a substantial amount of food left over. And both young men sat in silence for a moment, appreciating the good food and each other's company. The silence was eventually broken and they talked about what was happening that day for both of them. Ron was reminded of the impending therapy session when Harry stood up and retrieved his cloak from the chair in the corner of the room.

"I'd better get going mate, I really don't fancy facing the wrath of both Aiden and Claire if I keep you late for the afternoon session"

Ron smiled,

"Yeah, yeah, you wimp"

He teased playfully as he remembered the last time Harry had delayed the therapy session. Aiden and Claire had reminded both of the young men that even though they were 'The Man who Survived' and 'The Boy Who Lived Who Became the Man Who Defeated You-Know-Who and Saved Us All', nothing would interfere with the therapy sessions.

"Is there anything you need before I go?" Harry asked as he tied his cloak tightly at his neck.

Ron suddenly remembered his earlier quest for the paper, and had no qualms about asking his best friend to pass it to him.

"Yeah sure" Harry said as he reached over and sat the paper on the bed, "I haven't had a chance to read it myself yet today, I'll have to read it later and see what Hermione said to them"

Harry made his way towards the door,

"So do you want anything special for dinner then?"

Ron shook his head,

"No, nothing in particular. Just tell Hermione that… well…" he rubbed a hand at the back of his neck and avoided the gaze of his best friend, "tell her that I'm looking forward to seeing her"

Ron knew that Harry understood how much Hermione meant to him, and could be trusted to deliver the message.

Harry nodded his head,

"Will do mate, I'll see you soon"

The door swung shut behind Harry and Ron glanced quickly at the clock. He still had about ten minutes before he was expected in the therapy room. His gaze fell to the unopened box of chocolate frogs, but he quickly looked away. It was strange, but he didn't think he would ever really like those sweets any more, not now that there was a chance he could find his own smiling face looking up at him from a card.

He lifted the folded newspaper and opened it quickly. He was both anxious to see what Hermione had planned, and uneasy about reading some of the stories. He thought he had prepared himself for what he may read, after all none of it was a surprise to him, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw stretched across the front page.

Nothing could have prepared him for the emotional assault.

His hands began to shake slightly as he carefully read every word because, just as he didn't want to read anymore of it, he was unable to look away.

To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading and please review.

Magnolia Lane: Hi and thanks for reviewing. I'm so glad that the therapy sessions are accurate but I'm afraid it'll be another chapter before Hermione's actions are revealed. I really like the chocolate bar names…but I have to say that when I think of 'Potter Bar' I find myself thinking of an actual bar…a pub…don't want to think about what that says about me though:-) I hope you like this chapter.

BuckNC: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm so glad that the medical side of the story is coming across well because I don't work in the medical field. Any medical information is a result of too many hospital TV shows and some wonderful help from Magnolia Lane. I have banished the cold into the memories of last week! Hope you like the chapter.

Harry Lvr: Great to hear from you and thanks for reviewing. I'm so glad that you like this story, as my main aim has been to show Ron dealing with a situation that has no miracle cure. I kind of agree with you about Ginny…I'm never really sure what to do with that character in a story…ah well…hope you like this chapter.

Sprite Sweetheart: Hi and thanks for reviewing. There's definitely an emotional outburst on the horizon for Ron, and I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks for the encouragement!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and an extra special thanks to Golden Lass, Magnolia Lane, Missie and SpikesDreamer for taking the time to review the last chapter, it's very much appreciated.

I'm sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to appear, but this is the longest chapter yet so I hope that that makes up for the delay. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with the story. Chapter 21 will be posted by the end of the week. Thanks!

* * *

_Previously…_

_Nothing could have prepared him for the emotional assault. _

_His hands began to shake slightly as he carefully read every word, because just as he didn't want to read anymore of it, he was unable to look away._

* * *

The newspaper began to crumple beneath Ron's trembling hands as his eyes darted across the page,

**The Story of the 'Man Who Survived' **

"_Hogwarts school friend and fellow war hero, Hermione Granger, made a statement on behalf of Ronald Weasley. _

_Ron is recovering from his ordeal and is making good progress. He, and his family, wish to thank everyone for their kind words and their thoughtful gifts. We ask for some patience and privacy at this time._

_Ms Granger, who is rumoured to have been recruited by the legal branch of the Ministry, refused to answer any other questions. In fact when asked about rumours that she and Ron Weasley are in fact romantically involved, she issued a curt, "No Comment"._ _Ronald Bilius Weasley was a member of both The Order of the Phoenix and The Hogwarts DA at the time of the final battle. He fought bravely and then survived torture and imprisonment at the hands of Death Eaters. His family and friends, including the Harry Potter, continued to search for…._

Ron eye's darted across the paper as the details of the world without him for the last 5 months appeared in print before him. Apparently Hermione's plan had backfired. He was reasonably sure that she had not meant to inspire a rash of stories. But her one short statement on his condition seemed to have inspired some overeager journalists to print whatever information they had about him.

Auror Mallon's interview was reprinted, and Ron quickly turned the page. He didn't need to read it. There was nothing there that he didn't know and besides, the thought of reading the actual words turned his stomach. His attention was drawn to the numerous pictures across the pages. Photographs of his family and friends were printed in a special pullout section, with a section dedicated to 'Harry Potter Pictures'. Some were dated during his imprisonment and others were relatively recent. His eyes were drawn from one horrible picture to the next as he saw the worried faces of his family. The paper began to tear under his iron grip as he saw Hermione's tear stained face buried against Harry's shoulder as he attempted to shield her from the press.

But it was the large picture of Malfoy that was printed alongside one of himself that was the last straw. The archive picture of Malfoy sneered out from the paper. Ron barely glanced at the picture of himself. It was another old picture, from just before the final battle, before his entire world had been turned upside down. Both Malfoy's dark eyes and his own sparkling blue eyes simultaneously mocked him. The picture of his past self, much like that of the chocolate card, was simply another reminder of how everything had changed. And the dark eyes were a reminder of why and how those changes had occurred.

Malfoy's mocking face began to object loudly as Ron's shaking hands crumbled the newspaper.

He was tired of it all.

He took a degree of satisfaction in throwing the newspaper towards the nearest bin. His eyes never left the crumbled ball of paper as he raised his wand and cast a quick spell. He watched in silence as the paper burst into flames. He stared as the pictures and print turned quickly to ash. And when he was sure the paper was completely destroyed, he quickly extinguished the fire. The last thing he needed was for it to get out that Ron Weasley had accidentally set fire to his hospital room, he would never get rid of the counsellor then.

The destruction of the paper had provided Ron with some sense of control. He knew, of course, that there were many other copies of that paper and that many people had probably read it. But the fact that he had destroyed the paper, that his room was now free of that newspaper allowed him some precious control of his life.

He honestly was not sure how to react. He knew that six months ago he would have shouted and demanded attention of some sort.

But now?

All that he knew for sure right now was that he had to keep fighting. And to keep fighting he wouldn't allow himself to think too much about what had happened. If he took the time to think about what had actually happened to him, he was not sure he would be able to open his eyes in the morning let alone continue to fight back.

Anxious to get back to work and to fight back, Ron swung his legs over the bed, grabbed his crutches and carefully stood up. He made his way determinedly towards the door and another impending therapy session. And as he made his way through the doorway he donned his emotional mask, prepared to face the inevitable stares and questioning looks. He was glad however that it would be another few hours before Hermione arrived for dinner. He needed time to focus on something other than the article for a while, and time to figure out how he should react.

* * *

"Stupid…bloody… steps" Ron verbally cursed every single step on the small flight of stairs that he was slowly making his way up. 

"Ron, just take your time" Aiden said as he watched Ron conquer each step, "You're doing fine"

"Yeah, yeah" Ron muttered as he focused on each small step, and finally reached the top of the latest obstacle. He turned to Aiden with a small smile and a triumphant look in his eyes,

"There! See…no problem"

"Sure Ron, I believe you" Aiden smiled, "Millions wouldn't… but there you go. You okay to come back down the steps or do you need a support charm on your knee?"

Ron was already shaking his head and stepping towards the first step before Aiden had finished. He didn't say anything, choosing instead to focus on each small step. He began to wince slightly as the downward force hurt his injured knee. There was always a persistent pain, but some movements in particular seemed to aggravate it even further. He collapsed into the chair at the bottom of the stairs, and appreciated the rest.

Aiden was watching him carefully, today's newspaper had put Ron's medical team on alert and they were observing his reactions.

"Ron" the physiotherapist said, "Your determination and hard work is admirable but you really don't have to push yourself so hard. And you don't have to be so hard on yourself. Your recovery process is going well, but it'll all be for nothing if you are so exhausted you can't move"

Ron downed a goblet of water before he smiled and responded,

"Aiden, as much fun as all this is, if I don't get out of here soon, I really will start to go mad"

Aiden had to agree with Ron on that one, they all knew how anxious he was to be well enough to leave the hospital.

"Ron, do you remember when I told you that the therapy sessions were private?"

"Yeah of course" Ron replied.

Aiden sat down beside him,

"Well, it's the first time we've had to call security to keep someone away from the sessions"

Ron had a suspicion as to who it was but had to ask anyway,

"Who?"

"A very determined and worried Hermione Granger", Aiden had to smile as Ron's eyes lit up, "She seemed to think you'd be angry and upset with her. She was demanding to see you to make sure that you were okay"

"But I'm not mad at her" Ron said quickly as he got to his feet. He may have been a bit confused and unsure about what was happening but there was one thing he knew for sure. It was not Hermione's fault. She was in fact one of the select group of people he knew had his best interests at heart.

She was one of the few people that he felt able to trust.

"Where is she?" he said anxiously as he picked up his crutches and tinted glasses. He began to make his way towards the door.

"We managed to persuade her to wait in your room" Aiden called to Ron as the young red head made his way into the corridor and back to his room.

His slow, steady and determined trip back to his room allowed him the chance to gather his thoughts. The pictures of his family and friends that he had seen in the newspaper a few hours previously flashed through his mind. Their worried and concerned faces, the tears falling from Hermione's eyes. He couldn't bear the thought that she was upset and worried again. The thought of her being in any pain was too much for him to bear.

By the time he opened the door to his room, his decision was made.

Hermione spun around from her spot at the window as the door opened and Ron walked into the room.

"Ron, are you okay? I tried to get here as soon as I could but I had to give that sorry excuse for a reporter a piece of my mind, and then your therapy session had started and they wouldn't let me in to see you"

Hermione had made her way towards Ron as she spoke and when she finally stopped to take a breath Ron jumped into the conversation,

"Hermione what are you talking about? I'm fine"

Hermione seemed to be momentarily stunned as she tried to process this new information,

"Did you not see the newspaper?"

Ron turned away from Hermione and made his way towards the bathroom. Hermione had always been able to tell when he was lying, and he didn't want her to catch him out now. He wanted to protect her; he didn't want her to blame herself. He called back to her over his shoulder,

"No, I haven't seen it yet, why?"

The bathroom door remained slightly open as Ron splashed some water over his face, and he was able to hear Hermione's reply,

"Well, the plan I had for dealing with the media did not exactly work out the way that I had anticipated. I thought that you would be annoyed or upset with what they printed"

He heard her light footsteps upon the wooden floor as she began to pace across the room,

"I just wanted to help, but I think I may have just made it worse"

Ron made his way back into the room and leaned against the doorframe watching Hermione as she began to angrily rage against _'The Daily Prophet'_.

"Those bloody vultures…" Ron raised his eyebrows and smiled as Hermione uttered the word she had always scolded him for using, "… they were just waiting for another chance to reprint all those articles and I just handed it to them"

"Hermione" he made his way over to her as she watched him anxiously. She was obviously unsure about how to deal with a calm Ron when she had been expecting the reverse.

" 'Mione it's okay, I didn't even see the paper" he lightly touched her arm, "and besides… I trust you"

She visibly relaxed at that statement and returned his smile.

"So?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione replied with the smile still on her face.

"So have you brought anything nice for dinner" he nodded towards the box and various bags on the table, "I'm starving"

"When are you not starving Ron?"

"Ah yes, once again you are correct Hermione" he smiled as he sat at the table, resting his crutches against the wall. "Now, what is in the box?"

She sat down beside him and placed the large box in front of him,

"Do you remember before the battle…."she seemed to stumble a bit but quickly continued as Ron eyes met hers, "Do you remember after we found the fourth horcux, when you finally convinced us that we needed to take a break and I introduced you to the joy that is pizza?

"Of course I remember that Hermione" Ron said, "But what has that got to do with this…."

A smile crept across his face and Hermione nodded her head,

"It took a bit of organisation and a heating charm to keep it hot, but yes Ron this is…"

she opened the box with a bit of a flourish as they both simply enjoyed the moment,

"…. your favourite Pepperoni Pizza"

"Excellent" Ron said as he offered her a piece and took one for himself.

"Plus…" Hermione said before she took a bite, "your mum has sent your favourite pumpkin pie for desert"

"Even better" Ron said through a mouthful of pizza and a sincere smile. He tried not to see the concerned look in her eyes when she saw the ashes in bin.

Good company and good food…the perfect way to forget a less than perfect day.

* * *

The evening quickly began to disappear and Ron missed Hermione when she had to eventually leave. She had packed up the remains of their dinner, kissed him quickly on the cheek, and whispered that she would see him tomorrow. But right now, tomorrow seemed too far away. 

His thoughts began to wander and he found his eyes being drawn to the ashes in the bin across the room. Deliberately trying to get his mind off things, he lifted the nearest 'Harry's Hazelnut Surprise' bar and was desperate enough to think for a moment about the puzzle on the back.

"Nah" he muttered as he ate the chocolate and threw the empty packet towards the bin, "I'm not that desperate"

Visiting time was fast approaching and he was pretty sure that it was his mother who was going to be arriving at any moment. So he was surprised when five people piled into his room following a soft knock at the door. He quickly saw his brothers and Harry and grinned when he heard George's voice from the doorway,

"Thanks again Kate, you really are a bright star in the night sky, an example to us all, you are in fact the shiniest Golden Snitch"

" George" an amused voice interrupted him from further down the corridor, "Even if I didn't know all your lines by now, don't you think you're laying it on a bit thick?"

"Kate, I'm hurt, would I ever use a line on you? How could you think such a thing?"

Bill cut off any response by grabbing the back of his brother's jumper and pulling him into the room. Before the door closed he stuck his head out into the hall,

"Sorry Kate, and thanks again"

There was a suspicious sound of glass bottles in the bags that the various men carried as they fell into various chairs around the room.

"I thought she was going to throw us out when she spotted the bottles," Fred said with a relieved sigh.

"Ah, Kate's all right" George nodded his head.

Ron raised an eyebrow,

"Hello?" he asked curiously.

"Hey Ron, how're things? George asked from his perch on the edge of the chair by the window.

"Not bad" Ron replied cautiously "Not that I don't want to see you guys or anything but wasn't Mum supposed to be here tonight"

Bill lifted the nags onto the table and began to unpack them.

"Ah but Ron…" he began as he placed bottle after bottle onto the table, "…we managed to persuade Mum that what you really needed was a night with your brothers"

He didn't add that when they had all seen the newspaper, Molly had ordered her sons to go and keep her youngest son company. It was unnecessary of course, they were more than happy to visit their little brother. Molly and Arthur were worried about the fact that Ron had not really talked to anyone about what had happened to him, and they thought that maybe he might open up to his brothers.

"I'm thinking that you didn't tell her about the drink" Ron said with a smile as he spotted a pretty impressive looking bottle of fire whiskey.

"Yep, I think we may have neglected to mention that to her Ron" George said as he retrieved the glasses from another bag, and began to pour the drinks.

Ron caught the pack of cards that were thrown his way by Harry,

"We thought we might try a game were we have half a chance of actually winning" Harry said as he pulled a chair towards the bed.

"I don't think such a game actually exists mate" Ron said with a smile as he accepted a drink from his brother.

They were all obviously there to get his mind off what had happened today.

But there were all intent on not mentioning it, and Ron found that he was happy enough with that.

* * *

"Royal Check!" Ron stated proudly as he placed his cards on the table. The combination of Ron's lack of knowledge concerning poker and the copious amounts of alcohol led to some very strange winning hands. But whatever he called them, they were winning hands none the less. There was a large pile of chocolate sitting in front of Ron. They had decided to play for chocolate, as chocolate is after all one of the truest of treasures. 

Percy was the last of his brothers to admit defeat when he threw his cards on the table,

"I don't know how you do it Ron" Percy mumbled, with his glasses slightly askew. Fred and George had been handing him fire whiskey all night.

" 's easy" Ron said as he sat back in his chair, "I just got all the brains and the winning instincts"

He chuckled and ducked as an assault of paper balls and pillows were sent his way.

"Yeah, yeah, you're all just bad losers, that's all"

He winced slightly as he stretched his leg and sighed in annoyance at the silence that ensued,

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"You sure Ron?" Bill asked.

"Yes I'm sure, my knee just gets a bit sore when I'm sitting for a while", he said as he rose and limped slowly across the room stretching his injured leg.

"Maybe we should…." Bill's voice trailed off as he nodded towards the door. But Ron nodded his head in mock resignation,

"Okay. Okay, if you think you are unable to win back your chocolate and want to just run away, then that's just fine. Who am I to stop you?" Ron said as he sat on the bed.

And with that the game resumed and Ron's winnings continued to grow.

* * *

"Okay that's it", Charlie threw down his cards in disgust, "Poker is definitely not my game" 

"Shush" Bill whispered as he grabbed his cloak and motioned towards Ron. The young man had fallen asleep a few minutes previously.

"Fred did you hear that? Bill just 'shushed' someone"

"Well George, I don't know if you know this, but our older brother is in fact getting on in years now"

The twins, annoying enough when completely sober, had reached new heights in their tipsy state.

"Personally I believe that he's practicing for when he becomes a father"

"You mean Bill is now a respectable soon-to-be father? Surely not!"

"I kid you not George, don't you remember?"

Bill had finally had enough and with Charlie and Harry's help, he managed to quietly usher his brothers out of the room.

But as Percy grabbed his cloak and made his way towards the door, he heard something that made his blood run cold and quickly sobered him,

"No…. not again…no more"

* * *

To be continued…. hopefully by the end of this week.

Thanks for reading and please review because reviews are truly the icing on the cake…the coffee with my chocolate.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thank you to Magnolia Lane, Harry Lvr, BuckNC and SpikesDreamer for reviewing the last chapter. All reviews are gratefully received and they will all be answered using the new fan fiction service…and I'm sorry this chapter has taken a while. Thanks.

* * *

Previously… 

_Bill had finally had enough and with Charlie and Harry's help, he managed to quietly usher his brothers out of the room. _

_But as Percy grabbed his cloak and made his way towards the door, he heard something that made his blood run cold and quickly sobered him, _

* * *

"No…. not again…no more" 

"Charlie and I finally got Fred, George and Harry into the floo and on the way home, and then I realised that there was someone missing. Now, Percy, I know that I am the only one who can really hold their drink, that doesn't mean that I have to run after you all"

Bill approached his brother who was standing wide-eyed in the centre of the room, holding his cloak tightly in his hands.

"Perce?"

At the lack of response from his brother Bill followed Percy's gaze. Once again his youngest brother was gripped in the midst of a powerful nightmare and was reliving something that he would probably rather forget.

"Damn it!" Bill swore as he pushed past the frozen Percy and ran to Ron's side. Ron's breathing was coming in deep gasps as if he were struggling to get enough air; his hands were clenched firmly into fists. And as he moved about on the bed, the sleeves of his top were pushed up to reveal the scars of another devastating battle. His eyes were closed tightly as if he were afraid of the reality that would meet him if he opened them. And as his concerned brother rushed to his side he continued to mutter,

"No…. no…. not again"

"Ron, Ron it's okay", Bill said as he reached for Ron's hand. He was desperate to let Ron know that he was not alone. But as his hand touched Ron's tightly clenched fist, he had to duck to avoid the punch sent his way. He sent a glare towards Percy, who remained frozen in horror in the middle of the room,

"Percy, get over here and help damn it!"

The only response he got was a dazed shake of the head from Percy, so he returned his attention to Ron,

"You're safe Ron, you're okay now" Bill said as he fell into a nearby chair, relaxing a bit when he saw Ron begin to calm down. His words were finally getting through to the distraught young man, and Bill felt able to broach the distance between them.

"Ron you're safe now, you don't have to worry…everything's okay"

"Bill?" Ron's voice was a barely audible croak, but both brothers heard it clearly "Bill… that you?"

Bill's heart nearly broke when he realised that Ron was reliving the memory of that day when he and Charlie had found him.

"Yeah Ron it's me, you're okay now…. you're safe now"

Ron's eyes opened and he carefully looked around him, as if reassuring himself that what Bill had said was true. His blue eyes that retained the look of being sunken in his head, despite the huge amount of food being thrown at him over the past month, scanned the room. Despite being half asleep, Ron's eyes were suspicious and wary as he scanned the room and its occupants. He was obviously happy with what he saw as he slowly gave a slight nod of his head and relaxed back into the bed. His hands slowly relaxed and he fell into a deep and calm sleep.

Bill stayed at his side.

The rain began to fall outside and was bouncing off the glass window, as Ron's breathing became more regular and the frown on his face slowly disappeared.

Bill watched as his brother found his way and was able to break away from the nightmarish memories. The familiar anger surged through Bill as he watched his youngest brother battle against the tortures he was forced to endure. Ever since his battle with the werewolf a few years ago, Bill's temper had been volatile and unpredictable. But he had battled long and hard to gain control and remain calm. But the months of waiting and hoping, searching and struggling to remain optimistic, had taken its toll.

When he and Charlie had found Ron, he had focused all his attention on helping his brother. But when the medical team had taken over and the familiar helplessness had returned, things had changed. The combined efforts of Fleur and Charlie had been needed to stop him from storming off to Azkaban to remind Malfoy what happened to someone who messed with the Weasleys. But now, his anger at the entire situation returned and was directed at the man who had watched his brother suffering and had done nothing.

When he felt sure that Ron was okay, he sent a glare towards Percy. Percy's gaze had not left Ron's face, and his shocked eyes didn't move until he was grabbed by his older brother and pulled from the room.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was all about Percy?" Bill hissed after he had carefully closed the door to the room.

"What?" Percy said as he suddenly became more aware of their surroundings.

"Do you want to tell me why you stood like an idiot and watched when Ron obviously needed help?" Bill advanced menacingly towards his brother,

"Do you want to tell me why you couldn't tell Ron that he was safe…that those bloody nightmares weren't real!"

Both men didn't see the disapproving stares that were sent their way as their voices increased in volume.

"He just needed to know that he was safe, that he was out of that bloody cell! Why couldn't you do that for him?"

Bill's voice dropped to a menacing whisper as he continued,

"All he needed was someone he trusts to tell him that he wasn't in that hell hole anymore…how long did you watch him suffering before I came back to the room?"

It was that comment that snapped Percy out of his daze and forced him to stand up to an obviously upset Bill, something very few people had the nerve to do.

"I wasn't just standing there watching him Bill, I didn't know what to do"

Bill was genuinely confused now and the anger began to disappear as his eyes met those of his upset little brother,

"I've never seen…I didn't know…"

Percy roughly pulled his glasses off and rubbed a hand across his face and through his hair.

"Bill, I didn't know that it was this bad…well I knew of course that it was bad…but hearing his voice like that…. and then seeing his arms…I just…"

Percy's voice trailed off as realization dawned for Bill. Percy had not seen Ron just after he had been found; he had not heard the anguished scream that echoed through the hospital ward. He had also not been there after the attack in the Department of Mysteries; he had not been there when the family had helped Ron through his recovery and the inevitable nightmares. He was completely lost.

"Besides…" Percy's tired voice drew Bill back to the present, "I didn't think that my voice would be the one he would want to hear"

At Bill's confused look, Percy replaced his glasses and elaborated,

"Like you said, he needed someone he trusts and I can't assume that I'm one of those people yet…. I'm not sure I ever will be again. I didn't want to make things any worse"

Both brothers stood side by side against a nearby wall in silence for a minute trying to make sense of what had just been said. The silence was only broken when Percy took a deep breath,

"Bill, I just don't know what to do to help him, I'm scared that I'll just make things worse"

Bill searched for the words needed to reassure his brother, several speeches running through his mind before he realised that they weren't needed.

"Just be his brother Perce, that's what he needs"

Bill glanced at his brother and was relieved to see the slight nod of his head.

He understood.

Bill took a deep breath and pushed himself off the wall. He turned to face his brother,

"I need a favour Percy"

Percy looked relieved both at the acceptance in Bill's eyes and the prospect of doing something to help.

"Of course Bill, what can I do?"

A small smile crept across Bill's scarred face as he saw the relief in Percy's eyes,

"I'm going to stay here for a few hours just to make sure Ron's okay. I need you to call at my house on the way home to let Fleur know that I'll see her in the morning"

Percy nodded his head,

"Of course I will, but why don't you just floo call her?"

Bill smiled as he thought of his wife,

"She told me that when someone floo calls in the middle of the night she automatically thinks that something is wrong and gets worried"

As Percy took a breath to ask another question Bill continued,

"And when she wakes up and I'm not there she gets even more worried, especially after everything that's happened with Ron"

Percy tried to make sense of things,

"But someone turning up at this time of the night won't worry her?"

"Percy, I've given up trying to understand the logic of her decisions, especially now she's pregnant. I find that it makes my life a whole lot easier if I do everything I can to make sure that she feels safe and doesn't worry too much", Bill said with a small smile.

Percy nodded his head as he threw his cloak around his shoulders,

"Don't worry Bill, I'll let her know what's happening"

A weight seemed to have been lifted from Percy's shoulders as he realised that Bill trusted him with an important responsibility. He had realised long ago that regaining his place in the family would take a lot of small and gradual steps but every single step, no matter how small was appreciated. And the fact that Bill understood what had just happened and was asking him to deliver an important message to his wife, meant a lot to the young man.

But as he prepared to leave the ward his gaze was drawn to the closed door behind them,

"Are you sure that…"

His voice trailed off but Bill knew exactly what he was thinking,

"He'll be fine tonight Perce, don't worry. I'll make sure he's okay"

Percy nodded his head, the relief evident in his eyes as he turned and made his way out of the hospital ward. Bill watched him leave and took a moment before entering Ron's room again, he ran a tired hand across his face and thought of the responsibilities of being the older brother.

He returned to his vigil at his brother's bedside anxiously watching him for any sign of the return of the nightmares.

* * *

_Very early the next morning… _

"I don't need a bloody babysitter!" Ron shouted and smiled slightly when Bill was jolted awake and fell out of the chair. He looked up at Ron from his spot on the floor and was obviously still half asleep,

"What?" he muttered looking around him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, and was now trying to make sense of everything.

"I said Bill…" Ron leaned forward and sent a glare at his older brother, "…that I don't need a bloody babysitter"

Bill scrambled to his feet as Ron continued his rant,

"I'm nineteen bloody years old…apparently I even had my birthday in a prison cell for cryin' out loud! …I think I've earned the right to get a bit drunk and then have a bit of peace to sleep it off. I don't need my big brother watching over me"

Ron's rant had allowed Bill to wake up properly. It appeared that Ron did not really remember what had happened the previous night and was now annoyed at him. The combination of a bit of fire whiskey and the disturbing possibility that these nightmares were probably normal for Ron, seemed to have led him to forget the reason why Bill was sitting beside him. And the truth was that Bill was unsure about how to tell him. And so he made a decision,

"Ron, I'll have you know that the last time I turned up at home with the smell of fire whiskey on my breath Fleur gave me a lecture that would have put mum to shame…I swear she's been giving her lessons or something. I've just been hiding here for a while"

Bill was relieved to see a small smile on Ron's face as he leant back against the pillow.

"Yeah, yeah…we all know who's in charge in your house then?"

"Whatever Ron" Bill said as he grabbed his cloak from a nearby chair, "If that's all the sympathy I'm going to get from my own brother then I'm going to go and face the wrath of Fleur"

Bill was at the door before he turned back and carefully looked at his brother,

"You need me to get you anything before I go?"

Bill grinned at the glare that was sent his way and rolled his eyes,

"Fine then, I'll see you later"

The door had nearly closed behind him when he heard Ron call his name. He looked back into the room,

"Yeah Ron?"

Ron sent a slightly trembling hand through his hair, before he met his brother's eyes,

"Thanks Bill"

And with those two words things became a bit clearer for Bill. Fire whiskey or not…Ron remembered everything about the previous night.

"No problem Ron, don't worry about it" he sent his brother a smile and let the door close behind him.

* * *

Ron had fallen back to sleep, but was woken again a short time later by an annoying noise,

"Shuddup" he muttered as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

But the noise was not only annoying but also persistent. It also seemed to be working in connection with the irritating pain in his head.

"Bloody fire whiskey," he muttered as he reluctantly opened his eyes. And it was only then that things became clearer for him.

Sitting on the window ledge, tapping out an annoying tune on the glass pane was Hermione's owl. Since she had bought her owl, Hermione had trained it to not only deliver the mail efficiently but also to never leave without an answer, especially when Ron was concerned.

He took a deep breath, pushed himself up from the bed and set his feet on the cold floor. He ignored the crutches leaning against the wall, and hobbled over to the window. He winced at the pain his knee but continued his journey towards the window

Once the window was opened and the letter and package retrieved, the owl stood patiently waiting for a reply.

A smile crept across Ron's face as he read Hermione's letter,

_Dear Ron, _

_I met with Ginny for breakfast this morning and she told me all about what happened last night. Apparently your mum gave Harry and your brothers a hug before shouting at them for drinking so much fire whiskey._

Ron smiled at that image…

_I have to tell you that if you were at home right now I would be shouting at you too. Honestly Ron, I am sure that you are not supposed to be mixing alcohol with your pain medication and I'm sure that you have a bad headache at the moment. _

A genuine chuckle escaped Ron's lips as he could nearly imagine Hermione's voice. It was wonderful to finally be treated normally for a moment. He could always rely on Hermione not to wrap him in cotton wool, and his smile grew when he read the end of her letter,

_I have heard that this remedy is the best for a hangover so I want you to promise that you will follow the instructions perfectly. Promise me Ronald! _

Ron unwrapped the package to reveal a bottle of _'Harriet Hannigan's Hangover Remedy'_,

_And I will see you for dinner tonight. I can't wait until you are released from the hospital… everything is too quiet._

_All my love, _

_Hermione. _

Ron leaned against the wall to balance, as he grabbed a quill that had been left beside his chart, and he scribbled his reply,

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for the potion and I promise I'll follow the instructions…anything to get the herd of hippogriff currently stampeding in my head to be quiet. I can't wait to get home…the Healers said yesterday that it should be within the next few days. I'm looking forward to dinner tonight._

He paused for a second before scribbling,

_Love, Ron. _

and hurriedly attached his reply to the owl.

He watched as the owl disappeared into the distance, and savoured the cool breeze of the early morning. He watched as the people on the pavement below went about their daily business. He was anxious to leave the confines of the hospital and return home. The previous night had served to remind him of his need to return to his normal life and he was going to get home as soon as possible.

Truth be told…he was starting to feel like a prisoner in the hospital and it was only the constant presence of his friends and family that kept him from losing control completely. It was only the daily routine of Hermione meeting him for dinner that gave him hope for the future.

But first things first…he winced as he moved away from the window and began to read the directions on the potion bottle.

Time to tell the herd of hippogriffs to leave him alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review…all reviews will be answered.

Chapter Twenty-two will be posted soon and will contain a lot more Ron/Hermione moments.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for me to get this chapter both written and posted. Blame can be shared between the hectic holidays and real life being a bit too real. And as the New Year begins I can absolutely promise that this story will be updated every few days for the next few weeks. Honest!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews are great encouragement and very much appreciated.

I want to take this chance to wish everyone who is reading this story, and especially everyone who has reviewed, every best wish for 2006. Happy New Year!

And here's the next chapter,

_

* * *

__Previously…_

_Truth be told…he was starting to feel like a prisoner in the hospital and it was only the constant presence of his friends and family that kept him from losing control completely. It was only the daily routine of Hermione meeting him for dinner that gave him hope for the future. _

_But first things first…he winced as he moved away from the window and began to read the directions on the potion bottle. _

_Time to tell the herd of hippogriffs to leave him alone. _

* * *

"Okay", Harry sighed and lifted his gaze from the chess board to look at his friend, "That's getting really annoying now"

He gestured towards his own chess pieces that were still loudly "booing" his last move. Ron couldn't help but smile,

"Yeah, well what can I tell you mate?" he quickly made the move that he had planned, advancing his plan. "There's not a lot I can do about it, now is there?"

Harry went back to studying the board in front of him, his chin resting in his hands as he mumbled,

"You would think that after a week or so they would give it up" his eyes scanned the board, "Or at least figure out something original"

Ron chuckled as he watched his friend studying the board and he remembered the actions of his loyal chess pieces. Ever since his father had brought the set to the hospital, and he had played his first game in a very long time, the chess pieces themselves had been a constant source of amusement. The first time Ron had played, some of the pieces had bowed while others were jumping up and now with happiness at the sight of their young owner. Even the pieces that had been assigned to opposing player had focused all of their attention on Ron, emitting "booing" noises when their player made any move. His attention was drawn back to the present by Harry's voice,

"So you're getting out of here tomorrow, right?"

"Yep… finally" he said "I think if I had to put up with another day in this place I'd loose the plot completely"

He watched as Harry made the move he had predicted and continued with the game,

"Even if I am going home with that bloody thing," he gestured towards the walking cane that he had received that day with a scowl on his face. It was quickly replaced with a small grin when he saw Harry's concerned eyes looking towards him,

"And I think I'm probably going to see just as much of everyone when I get home" he ran a hand across his face, "Physiotherapist, occupational therapist and I even had to agree to a weekly meeting with that damn counsellor woman"

Harry seemed to look a bit uneasy, but took a deep breath and voiced the worries that had been expressed in the Burrow over the past few weeks.

"You're still not really talking to her?"

Ron sent a scathing look towards his friend,

"Harry, don't you start as well"

The concerned friend began to speak again but Ron held up a hand and interrupted him,

"Harry, I'm fine really, and everyone constantly telling me to talk to someone that I don't even know who keeps looking at me like I'm going to shatter into a million bloody pieces, isn't helping"

Ron was relieved when Harry seemed to sense that he should drop the subject,

"Okay, okay, fine" the raven haired young man smiled at his friend, "But you do know that when you get home there are going to be three very determined women who won't let the subject drop so easily"

Ron gratefully returned the smile and steered the subject back to the light hearted domain, "Yeah, yeah, just because you can't stand up to them mate"

Harry had to laugh at that thought,

"I'd like to see you standing up to your mum, Hermione and Ginny when they are all determined to make you listen" he shook his head at the memory "You should have seen them this morning mate, imagine ganging up on four hung-over men first thing in the morning. And then they confused the hell out of all of us by hugging us, and throwing hangover cures at us"

Ron had to smile at that thought, once again grateful that Hermione had looked after him this morning and he had been spared the lecture,

"You stayed at the Burrow then?"

Harry nodded his head,

"Yeah, I've been pretty much staying there for the past few months, and besides…" he shook his head slightly as he thought about it, "I don't actually think that I could have managed another floo trip"

Ron chuckled slightly as he responded,

"Harry, you had two drinks before you fell asleep in the corner…you really can't handle your drink can you?"

Harry smiled as he responded to the very familiar line from his best friend,

"I'll have you know Ron Weasley that I can handle my drink perfectly well…and besides it was two and a half drinks"

The chuckles and smiles gave way to silence for a while as the pair returned their attention to the game. And it was a few minutes before Harry spoke again,

"So what's going on with you and Hermione then?"

Harry had not meant for the enquiry to darken the mood in the room. It had been a question he had asked many times over the past year only to be met with a smile and an abrupt change of subject. He had known that they had finally admitted how they felt about each other. But he was also aware of the fact that they had chosen to take things slowly and keep their relationship private. He had however joined in with the teasing that the various Weasley brothers had started over that year. And so he was startled by the confusion that flickered across Ron's face.

Ron kept his eyes focused on the chess pieces in front of him as he thought about the question.

Such a simple question but there were no simple answers.

So he settled on answering a question with a question,

"What do you mean?"

At this question, and the pain in Ron's voice, Harry spoke,

"Ron, we all know how you two feel about each other, and even I know that you two would be together right now if the whole Horcrux search and the final battle hadn't got in the way" he paused to search Ron's face for a reaction, "So what's going on with you now?"

The only sound that was heard in the room was the tapping of Ron's fingers on the table as he gave serious thought to the question, and Harry waited impatiently for any kind of an answer. And just when Harry was about to speak again Ron's quiet voice could be heard,

"Everything's so mixed up now" he whispered as he spoke not to his friend, but to the chess pieces in front of him, "I mean…before…well…I always thought that we'd….", words began to fail the young man as he rubbed a shaking hand across his face and through his hair.

The concerned friend sitting across the table was seriously beginning to regret asking the question in the first place as he saw the distress and confusion evident on Ron's face. As he saw Ron searching for the words to express how he felt, he knew that Ron wasn't really aware any more that he was even in the same room. And his suspicion was confirmed when Ron made a visible effort to calm himself down before he focused his attention on the wall opposite from him.

"I tried not to think about her, when I was…"

The words had been whispered and the sentence had been unfinished but both men knew exactly what was being said.

They all knew, of course, about some of the physical aspects of Ron's torture and imprisonment, the injuries had spoken for themselves. But he never volunteered any information like this.

Harry didn't dare break the silence as he watched Ron speak about his experiences for the first time.

"It hurt too much to remember her face…to hear her voice…and to know that it wasn't real and that it was going to disappear and the darkness was going to come back" his tortured eyes met Harry's as he continued,

"…She's everything…everything to me"

Silence once again reigned in the room as Ron rested his head in his hands, and it was a couple of minutes before a muffled voice could be heard,

"Now everything has changed completely…everything's just so messed up…the only thing I know for sure is that I don't want to think about what my world would be like without her in it…but everything else is confusing as hell…"

His voice trailed off and the silence returned.

The chess game was forgotten as the board sat between the two friends. The chess pieces were uncharacteristically quiet and still as they kept a careful eye on the distressed young man. It was several minutes before Ron suddenly jumped up, limped across the room, and returned holding a large chocolate bar. He sat down in the chair, broke off a piece for himself before throwing it over to Harry.

As Harry caught the flying confectionery, Ron met his eyes and Harry saw the unspoken request.

He changed the subject.

"People are still sending you stuff then?" Harry asked as he took a bite of the chocolate and looked at the label attached to it.

"Most of it has stopped, thank Merlin, it was getting bloody embarrassing there for a while" Ron swallowed his mouthful of chocolate before continuing "except for that one woman" he gestured towards the label.

Harry examined the handwritten label, "Lizzy?"

"Yeah" Ron nodded his head, "I think she's determined to keep me in chocolate forever, every morning there's another huge bar delivered"

"No more chocolate frogs then?" Harry asked with a smile and laughed at the expression that crossed Ron's face.

"Don't even joke about that mate, I swear if I ever see another familiar face on one of those cards, it may just put me off chocolate for life"

Harry rolled his eyes at the dramatics,

"And we can't have that mate can we?"

Ron shook his head as he spoke,

"It is a thought that doesn't bear thinking about."

The game was resumed and quickly came to its inevitable conclusion with Ron claiming victory.

"We got time for another game Ron?" Harry asked as he watched the clock in the corner.

"Yeah, the afternoon physical therapy was cancelled today. Apparently they thought this morning was enough, they said they wanted to conserve my energy for tomorrow"

"Good, that's good" Harry muttered as he visibly relaxed back into his chair.

Ron had to laugh at the sight of his best friend, the 'Boy who Lived' himself, the man who had defeated one of the most feared wizards of all time, cowering at the thought of an angry Aiden and Claire.

"Here, I'll repair the pieces" Ron said as he pointed his wand at the broken chess pieces sitting at the side of the board. He muttered the necessary spell and watched as the chess pieces were magically repaired and reformed. His attention was drawn to his friend when he heard Harry's slightly wary voice,

"…. Ron…what was that?"

And Ron had to curse when he realised that Harry had just witnessed the strong burst of magical light that he had become accustomed to, and was now looking at him with curiosity and concern.

"Damn it!"

tbc…

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked this chapter.

Chapter 23 will be posted 3rd January 2006.

Happy New Year!

…may 2006 bring happiness, joy, laughter, smiles…. and above all else…hope.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed, your encouragement is appreciated. And yep Harrylvr, the last chapter was a bit of a filler chapter, but hey sometimes they're needed:-) And now…angst…angst…and even more angst! Here's chapter 23…

_

* * *

_

_Previously…_

_His attention was drawn to his friend when he heard Harry's slightly wary voice, _

"…_. Ron…what was that?" _

_And Ron had to curse when he realised that Harry had just witnessed the strong burst of magical light that he had become accustomed to, and was now looking at him with curiosity and concern. _

"_Damn it!" _

* * *

"Ron, what just happened?" Harry asked as he looked towards the repaired chess pieces and then back towards his friend. The sudden burst of magical light had caught him completely by surprise and he needed an answer to his question.

He had to repeat his question however when Ron remained silent but began to shake his head in disbelief.

"Ron, what happened?"

"Nothing, it's nothing" Ron refused to look at Harry as he spoke, but his friend was not going to be satisfied with that answer.

"Ron" Harry said, trying to get his friend's attention, but he was unsuccessful as Ron's haunted eyes were scanning every corner of the room; he was suddenly unsure of everything and was trying to figure out what to do next.

"Ron!"

Finally Ron looked at his friend and Harry was startled by the frustration and caution that was evident in his blue eyes.

"Harry, it's nothing, believe me"

But Harry was not going to let it go at that.

"Ron, that was not nothing. That light…" Harry's voice began to trail off as he struggled to understand what had just happened.

"Ron, that was a simple spell but the amount of magic that was produced was far more than…" once again words began to fail him as he scanned his friend's face for any revelations.

Ron's fingers were yet again tapping against the table, the rhythm gaining momentum as each second passed. The ticking of the clock on the wall working in tandem with Ron in creating the only noise in the room until Harry spoke again,

"Ron tell me what's going on"

"Harry, it's nothing"

"It's obviously not nothing Ron, so just tell me what the hell is going on" Harry was quickly getting annoyed by Ron's refusal to explain things. He needed to help his friend and a magical problem was something that he had the potential to be of some help with. He needed to help.

"I'm fine Harry, just let it go"

"Ron just tell me what…"

Harry was silenced when Ron suddenly jumped to his feet, sending his chair clattering to the floor,

"Harry, just stop it okay!" Ron shouted as he wobbled slightly. The ever-present pain in his knee intensified with the sudden movement, but there was no way he was going to search for his cane right now. He rested his hands on the table, took a deep breath and regained his balance.

He was now able to stand straight and tall without having to reach for his cane, at least for a minute or two. The memories of the past whispered through his troubled mind…

_"And three, it will ensure that you will stop getting to your damn feet every time you fall"_

He tried to dispel the echoes of Malfoy's arrogant, mocking voice; he would not be dragged back into a panic attack, not now. He shook his head in an obvious effort to pull himself back to the present and focused on his friend sitting on the other side of the table.

Part of him screamed that he should tell Harry; he knew that Harry could be trusted and he should tell someone about what was happening. He knew he should tell his family. The rational part of his mind knew this. But rationality had deserted him long ago; it had escaped the darkness of that cell in the brief moments that the door had been opened. And all that he was left with was his hopes and fears; his horrific past experiences directed his current reactions. His memory kept returning to the newspaper report with its detailed reports on his injuries, on what had been inflicted upon him by the mindless wreck of a wizard who was now languishing in Azkaban. The academic reports debating how apparition had been made possible within the grounds of Hogwarts on the fateful day, and the more emotional reports of his experiences and injuries had haunted him over recent days.

There was very little he could do about what everyone now knew, but he was determined to keep some kind of control on what was happening. And that need for control manifested itself in the fierce protection of that secret.

He would deal with this on his own.

He had to.

"Harry, let it go"

There was silence in the room that was only broken by the sound of raindrops hitting the closed window and the muffled noises from the busy hospital corridor on the other side of the door. Harry broke the silence,

"You're not surprised at what happened", he said as he studied his friend's face. Ron was obviously trying to hide something but Harry knew his friend,

"It's happened before, hasn't it?"

Ron let out an annoyed sigh,

"Yes, it's happened before, okay!" he pushed himself away from the table and limped to the window. He leaned against the window frame for a moment, before opening the large window.

He savoured every detail of the cityscape that was laid out in front of him, watching as the rain fell across the city. He quickly leaned out of the window slightly, closed his eyes and allowed the raindrops to hit his face. The cool December air ruffled his hair, and the approaching wintry storm mirrored his internal struggle. The large window in his room had become his escape over recent weeks. When the claustrophobia threatened to return or when the memories became too much, he would make his way to this window and enjoy whatever sense of freedom he could get. The brief moments of escape allowed him to remain strong for whatever else he had to experience. As long as he could be sure that there was a means of escape, that the world continued to exist outside the hospital, that there was still hope, he would be able to get through today and who knows what tomorrow could bring. The window had become the first step to returning to the world. According to the counsellor, in the few times he had actually listening to her, it needed to be a gradual process of rejoining his old life. But when he thought about it, he realised that he was not even sure that his old life even existed any more. He feared that the man he once was, was now lost forever, and everything was now strange and uncertain.

Reminders of his life had been placed around the window, family photographs, and those of his early Hogwarts years had been placed upon the small cabinet beside the window. And recent letters from friends and family sat beside them.

The window had become such a place of refuge that he had placed Hermione's letter from that morning beside it, and his eyes now found that precious last line,

…

_I can't wait until you are released from the hospital… everything is too quiet._

_All my love, _

_Hermione. _

Hope next to hope.

Light to dispel the darkness.

Love reinforcing a sometimes fragile hope.

He slowly lifted the parchment and held it in his hand, as if holding on to hope itself.

"Harry, just put it down on that bloody list as another thing that's changed, okay?" Ron said. His voice had lost its anger and was now just a tired whisper.

Harry was watching Ron carefully, silently cursing fate and a certain evil megalomaniac for making his friend suffer through this pain.

"What do you mean Ron?"

Harry was slightly startled when Ron whirled around and fixed him with a glare,

"_What do I mean_?" Ron honestly couldn't believe Harry's response. He quickly dried his face with the long sleeve of his jumper before looking angrily towards the walking stick, the cane, that he had received that very morning. It had been resting against the wall of the room since he had returned from his therapy session. He had glared at both Aiden and the cane itself when he had received it, taking it as a sign of a more permanent injury. There had been a verbal battle between the two men, culminating in the stick being angrily thrown across the room, before the winning remark was made. Accepting the walking stick was one of the conditions of him being allowed to return to the Burrow tomorrow. With that remark, Ron had scowled, taken the stick, stormed back to his room as best as he could and then practically threw the stick into the corner. His attempt to ignore it had been valiant but futile. Even during the chess game he had sent surreptitious glares towards the cane.

He grabbed it with an audible sigh and a heavy heart,

"This is what I mean Harry" his voice was cracking with emotion as he brandished the walking stick towards his friend, still clasping the precious letter in his right hand.

"This is what I mean"

The silence returned to the room as Ron turned his weary eyes back to the walking stick in his hand. He was not an idiot, he knew what it meant when all his medical team were avoiding giving him any definitive answers regarding his knee. He knew what it meant when he could see the uncertainty in their eyes.

It took a minute or two, but eventually his shaking hand found the top of the cane and he finally used it to give some relief to his left leg.

"Everything's changed Harry" he whispered as he met the concerned eyes of his best friend, before once again searching the familiar room for the door, for the reassurance of a possible escape.

Harry was stunned into silence by the pain in Ron's eyes. He watched his friend's eyes as Ron scanned the room, obviously distressed. The man who stood before him was still painfully thin. The past four weeks of nutritional potions and good meals could not fully erase the effects of the previous five months. He wobbled slightly as he stood by the window, and Harry could see that his hands were still trembling a little.

Harry realised that he had to let the subject go, for now,

"At least tell me that the healers know about it Ron" he said searching Ron's face for reassurance, "Does Hermione know?"

Ron appreciated what his friend was doing and was able to lie to him quickly and easily,

"Of course they know mate, believe me it's nothing"

Apparently Ron had become better at lying to those who cared for him because as he met the concerned eyes of his friend, he was relieved to see Harry eventually nod his head,

"Okay then, but you do know that you can tell me, right?"

Ron nodded his head "Of course I know that Harry, but it's really nothing to worry about

Silence descended into the room as each young man tried to regain some semblance of the lighter mood that had long since been lost. Harry watched carefully as Ron began to move cautiously across the room, testing his own ability with the new cane. It was when Ron was making his fifth trip across the room that Harry finally broke the silence,

"You okay there, mate?" he asked as he tried to soften the query with a small smile, but Ron still sent an annoyed glare towards him.

"I'm fine" Ron mumbled as he continued his trip across the room,

"Ron?"

"Oh for cryin' out loud Harry" Ron snapped as he turned again and started his sixth trip across the room. "Just give it a bloody rest, I'm sick and tired of people asking me that question and expecting a different answer than the one I keep bloody well giving "

Ron continued walking, picking up the pace slightly as he tried to ignore the pain in his knee. He tried to use the techniques he had been taught over the past few weeks, and his heart sank slightly when he had to lean more on the walking stick in order to keep up the pace.

Both men jumped slightly when the door opened suddenly and Bill came into the room,

"Hey Ron, how's things?" he said and then noticed Harry was also in the room "Harry, it appears that great minds think alike, I got the afternoon off work and thought that I'd come up here and keep Ron company while Fleur takes the shops in Diagon Alley by storm"

He fell into a nearby chair and a smile crept across his scarred face,

"The baby has more clothes than I think Fleur even has now, and that's saying something"

He then turned to his brother,

"So Ron, you all ready to come home tomorrow?"

It was then that the older man finally noticed the strange atmosphere in the room. His attention moved from Ron to Harry and then back to his brother,

"What's going on here?"

The silence was almost deafening and Bill leaned forward in his chair,

"Ron?"

But Ron was no longer in the mood to listen to any more questions; his eyes were fixed on the door as he ignored his brother's query and his concerned gaze.

"I'm going for a walk," he muttered as he began to make his way towards the door, which had not yet closed fully. He tightened his grip on the cane in his left hand and Hermione's letter in his right as he made his way to the door.

"Ron?"

He didn't turn around, afraid both that he may lose his already precarious balance and that he wouldn't be able to leave. He spoke over his shoulder,

"I'm going to get some fresh air"

He didn't stop to hear any response. He quickly made his way out the door and through the busy hospital corridor. Trying to fight against the panic, he leaned against the walking stick and continued on his journey.

TBC…

Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be posted in a few days.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and to all who reviewed the previous chapter... I hope you like this one. All reviews are very much appreciated, and all reviews will be answered using the fan fiction service. And Harry Lvr...don't be wishing the holidays away...they're gone before you know it!

* * *

_Previously..._

"_Ron?" _

_He didn't turn around, afraid both that he may lose his already precarious balance and that he wouldn't be able to leave. He spoke over his shoulder, _

"_I'm going to get some fresh air"_

_He didn't stop to hear any response. He quickly made his way out the door and through the busy hospital corridor. Trying to fight against the panic, he leaned against the walking stick and continued on his journey. _

* * *

"Oh thank Merlin" Bill muttered as he saw his brother at the wall, looking out over the rain soaked city. He wasn't quite sure what had happened between Ron and Harry before he had arrived, and he hadn't stood around to ask questions. He just knew that he wasn't prepared to let Ron out of his sight when he was this upset.

He was reassured both to find his brother and to see that he was enclosed in a strange shimmering magical shield that appeared to be protecting him from the increasing ferocity of the rain.

He was slightly unnerved to see that Ron didn't react to his presence and his words. He was eerily reminded of that first morning when he and Percy had found Ron on the roof. He shook his head, trying to get rid of those memories; he needed to focus on the present.

Taking a deep breath he walked towards his brother, trying to ignore the heavy rain that had already soaked him,

"You know what Ron?" he asked as he made his way across the familiar roof, "Would you please stop running to the damned roof every time you want to get away from people?" he sent a hopeful smirk towards his silent brother "I'm really getting too old to be running up those stairs"

Waiting in hope for any kind of a sarcastic remark about his age, Bill was slightly surprised at Ron's response,

"Why didn't you take the hint then?" Ron spoke softly but the anger in his voice was clearly heard. He still had not looked at his brother, focusing his attention on the rain soaked vista.

Bill had been thrown by that remark and by the anger in Ron's voice. He had not honestly thought that Ron would be angry with him for following him to the roof. He had not given himself time to think that that could have been a possibility. It was difficult enough for the Weasleys to let Ron out of their sight at the best of times. But when he was obviously upset? There was no question that he was going to follow him, and if Ron was angry with him for caring about him, than that was just tough.

"It's a big brother thing" he answered, "Big brother decision always overrules the little brother decision" He leaned against the wall before continuing, "It's the way it always was and the way it'll always be I'm afraid"

He was rewarded by a small smile that crept across his brother's face. And although Ron had yet to look at him, Bill saw the hope in the smile.

The older man took a second to send an appraising look towards his youngest brother who was still leaning heavily against the cane, "How did you manage to get up here so quickly anyway?"

Ron glanced at his brother before turning his gaze back out to the cityscape "Ever hear of a levitation charm Bill?"

His concerned brother didn't miss the sarcasm in Ron's voice,

"Well of course I have Ron. But I also know that you are not supposed to be using that particular charm on your leg"

Ron sent him a sheepish look,

"Well, what they don't know won't hurt them right?"

Bill had to smile a little,

"Yeah, yeah I won't tell them this time" He joined his brother at the wall not really caring anymore that he was soaking wet and that raindrops were currently running off the end of his nose, "I wouldn't wish the combined wrath of Aiden and Claire on anyone"

The brothers stood in silence before Bill finally spoke,

"So what happened back there with you and Harry?"

"Nothing"

Bill rolled his eyes in annoyance at the predictable answer, before asking the question again,

"What happened Ron? It was obviously not nothing"

Ron turned to look at him and the glimmering shield flickered a bit with the movement before resuming its protection from the elements,

"I was a bit fed up, that's all" he lifted the cane slightly and waved it in front of his brother "I got this today and I was just a bit fed up with everything, I really can't wait to get out of here"

Bill watched his brother, slightly suspicious at the speed with which Ron supplied an answer,

"And…." He prompted, obviously not accepting that answer as being in any way complete.

"And nothing" Ron snapped, "It's fine… I'm fine…for cryin' out loud… am I not allowed to be fed up or annoyed anymore without people thinking that I'm either going to break into a million bloody pieces or erupt or something?"

Bill raised his hands, trying to get Ron to calm down a bit, although there was a part of him that welcomed this return of Ron's infamous temper,

"Okay, Okay" he said, "I'm just asking, I understand"

Ron calmed down a bit as he considered his brother's response,

"Oh you do, do you?", he asked in a slightly sceptical tone, having heard those exact words one too many times from the counsellor.

Bill gestured towards his scarred face, before he spoke softly,

"Of course I understand Ron, there are some things that take a while to get used to"

There was silence for a moment as Ron thought about his brother's words before realising that of course Bill would understand.

"Yeah, I guess you do understand" he whispered as he turned his attention back to the various rooftops stretched out below him.

"Ron, just take your time" Bill said, trying to give his brother the best advice he could, "There's no hurry, there's no rush. There'll be a lot to get used to again, no one's expecting you to make some kind of miraculous recovery" he sent a sad smile towards his brother, "Things just don't work out that way"

There was a strange silence as Ron thought about what his brother had said and Bill carefully watched his brother for any kind of reaction. The rain storm had thankfully began to ease as Ron spoke,

"They don't know if they'll ever be able to fix my knee"

Bill was slightly startled by the revelation,

"What? Did the Healers say that?"

Ron shrugged slightly,

"Well no…not exactly"

"Ron" Bill said, "What did they say exactly?"

"Well nothing really" Ron admitted with a sigh, "But I could see it in their eyes, there was something they weren't saying"

Bill forced a small smile onto his face,

"So, you're suddenly an expert in divination now are you?"

At Ron's confused look, Bill continued,

"Or have you suddenly developed the gift of being able to read people's minds?

"No" Ron admitted, as he tried not to think about what he was guessing was a magical gift that he had developed.

"Well then stop trying to guess what people are not saying and just deal with what they are saying, okay?"

"Okay" Ron agreed with a small smile, as his brother succeeded in banishing some of his worries.

"So…"

"So what?"

"So you're really okay?"

Ron laughed softly,

"Bill, you need to relax a bit, if you're like this now you'll be a nervous wreck by the time the baby is born, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah Ron" Bill said as he sent an amused look towards his brother, "I'll have you know that after being a big brother to Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, you and Ginny, I think I can handle anything"

Ron laughed at that declaration, grateful for the introduction of some levity into the situation,

"Okay I can understand most of that list, but why Ginny?"

"Ron, Ron, Ron" Bill rubbed a weary hand across his scarred face as he smiled, "I'll have you know that everyone is talking about our little sister's imminent engagement to a certain Mr Harry Potter, and that Ginny seems to be loving every minute of it"

Ron laughed for a minute before recovering himself enough to speak,

"Oh Merlin, I'd forgot all about that"

"The thing is though Ron" Bill continued, grateful to see Ron laughing "I think Harry might be seriously thinking about it, he gets all nervous sometimes when he's around Ginny and the rest of us, it really is damn funny to see _the great_ Harry Potter go red in the face and drop things every few minutes or so"

"Oh Bill, that's nothing, you should see him cower in fear at the very thought of Aiden and Claire being mad at him"

The sound of laughter through the light rain may have sounded very strange to anyone else, but both Ron and Bill really couldn't care less about what anyone else thought. When they both had calmed down, Bill voiced a concern that had been bothering him,

"So, you and Harry? Everything's okay?"

Ron seemed slightly surprised at the question,

"Of course"

Bill seemed to quickly accept Ron's answer, as if clinging onto some hope that everything was going to be all right.

"And there's nothing else that's bothering you…nothing else that you want to talk about?"

As Ron looked at his brother's concerned face, he seriously considered telling him everything, before he quickly banished that thought. He flexed his right hand slightly, thinking of his scars…past and present…seen and unseen. He had dealt with things on his own before and he could do it again. Until he knew what he was dealing with, no one else would know. They had worried enough about him.

"Bill, I'm fine…really"

As Bill seemed to once again accept the assurances that Ron was okay for the moment, the younger man found himself thinking that there are probably somethings that you shouldn't get too good at. And he found it strange that he had found something that he was very good at. When he was feeling optimistic he called it protecting those that he loved. And when the optimism faded and doubt returned, he was forced to see it as hiding…lying…

He then shook his head and smiled at his brother,

"Bill, you do realise that you're soaking wet don't you?"

The rain had faded and eventually stopped as the brothers had been talking and there was now a cool December breeze blowing across the rooftop. Bill shook his head and water flew from his long hair. Ron took the chance, waved his wand and disabled his protective shield while his brother was not looking.

"Funnily enough Ron" Bill answered with a smirk, "I had actually noticed that"

Ron started to slowly make his way back towards the door, intending to make his way back into the hospital, leaning on his cane as he walked.

"Why didn't you just conjure a shield or something?" Ron asked with a smirk, and he had to duck slightly as a wet cloak was sent in his direction.

"Hey funny boy!" Bill shouted as he hurried to catch up with Ron, "Did I tell you about the party that's being planned for your home-coming tomorrow?"

Bill froze when he saw the look of uncertainty that flashed across Ron's face. He had intended to keep the conversation light, and had not thought that the mention of a party would have this reaction.

"A party?"

"Yeah" Bill moved to reassure Ron, "It's just a small get together…nothing major…we just want to welcome you home"

The older man let out a sigh of relief when Ron smiled again, resumed his journey towards the door, and shouted over his shoulder,

"Well, I'm always interested in a party"

tbc…

Thanks for reading and please review…

Chapter 25: Ron finally goes home (I know it's taken a while…) and some things are explained. Will be posted 11th January.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and to all who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to Magnolia Lane, Harry Lvr and E-san for their encouragement and to Buck NC for his wonderful push in the right direction. Here's chapter 25.

* * *

"So how's business going then Fred?" Ron asked as took another bite of his slice of triple chocolate cake. The cake had been brought to the Burrow by Remus and Tonks and was disappearing fast.

"Business is booming little brother…booming!" Fred exclaimed, gesturing wildly and causing some of his drink to fall from his goblet to the floor.

The welcome home party had turned out to be a family dinner and get-together. Molly and Arthur had been delighted at the sight of all their family gathered around the table at the Burrow, honorary Weasleys included of course. Ron had been somewhat relieved to realise that his homecoming was going to be quieter than he had envisioned, just family and friends. When dinner had been finished and Molly was happy that Ron had eaten enough, the occupants of the Burrow had drifted away from the table, the music had been turned on and laughter and smiles replaced sadness and tears. All eyes kept drifting back to Ron, but everyone was relieved to see that he seemed to be relaxed and more peaceful than he had been for a long time.

"We are looking into opening our new branches in Dublin and Glasgow" Fred stated with a proud smile on his face.

"Really?" Ron sat his now empty plate aside and took a sip of his whiskey, grateful that he had chosen to sit down. Balancing on a walking cane whilst trying to eat cake and drink whiskey really hadn't worked well. His cane had been thrown aside earlier in the evening and now lay on the floor beside the comfy chair.

"How many shops will that be then?"

"Four" Fred said as he raised his goblet, toasting the business success.

"We're also looking into expanding our range of muggle magic tricks, they were slow to take off, but we're noticing a marked increase in interest in that area, especially in the mail order service. According to out market research…"

Fred's voice trailed off as Ron finally lost his internal battle and started laughing.

"What?" Fred was genuinely puzzled at Ron's reaction, looking at the other people in the room for some help. They were all watching Ron…worried about any unusual behaviour, and in Fred's opinion this definitely applied.

"It's…it's just that…."

"Ron, what the hell is so funny?"

Ron calmed down enough to take a deep breath and turn to his brother,

"Nothing…it's nothing…" he said before the chuckles overcame him again.

"Ron" Harry spoke from the doorway where he had been hovering, "There really doesn't seem to be anything that's _that _funny"

Ron tried to put on a straight face, but couldn't hide his smile,

"Oh but there is something funny here Harry" he nodded his head towards Fred "I didn't realise that my brothers were such serious businessmen"

Fred staggered backwards as is stunned, the hand that was not holding his drink grabbed the nearest wall as he exclaimed,

"Ron, how could you say such a thing?"

He turned around to look for his twin,

"Hey George!" he waited for a moment until an identical face appeared beside his own, "You would not believe what our little brother just said about us"

"And what would that be Fred?" George asked with a smile on his face.

"George" Fred placed a hand on his twins shoulder, "Prepare yourself for some shocking news. Our brother, Ronald Bilius Weasley himself, referred to us, pranksters extraordinaire, as serious businessmen"

Ron smiled as he watched the familiar exchange and he joined in the act when the twin gazes moved to him,

"Hey, if you two can't take a compliment"

"Now Ron" Fred said, "You know better than that, do you not?"

George sagely nodded his head, "If you had said successful businessmen…"

"Visionary businessmen…"

A small smile crept across Ron's face as the verbal tennis game gained momentum,

"Inventive…"

"Adventurous…"

"Or even imaginative businessmen…then there would have been no problem"

An amused voice was heard shouting from the kitchen direction,

"Boys, behave yourselves! I honestly thought that when my children grew up they might have a bit of common sense"

"Sorry mum" the twins shouted simultaneously before they turned their attention back to their little brother.

"It was the word…" Fred's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper "…_serious_ that we are objecting to. When you hear the word serious you think of…."

"Grave and solemn"

"Sober and glum"

"Gloomy and morose"

Charlie smiled and interrupted from his vantage point at the other side of the room where he and Percy were vocally debating the merits of the current dragon training legislation.

"Honestly Ron, how could the word 'serious' ever be used to describe these two idiots?"

Ron had to laugh at the familiar antics of his brothers.

"It doesn't bear thinking about does it?" Fred asked his twin.

"Indeed my good man…" George replied with a sage and wise nod of his head "Indeed"

The mock serious moment was broken when both young men were caught unaware by a sudden slap on their arms. Their respective girlfriends had appeared beside them, taken their drinks and headed back out of the room.

Ron had to smile at his brothers bemused expressions as they watched their girlfriends walk out of the room. Angelina broke their trance however when she shouted back into the room,

"They're bad enough when they're sober, but with a drink in their hands, they have the potential to get out of hand"

Identical cheeky grins replaced the bemused expressions as both twins ran for the door,

"Hey that was our first drink!"

Harry had to jump out of the way to allow Fred and George out of the room, and smiled when he saw Molly greet them at the kitchen door. She pulled each of them into a hug, thanking them for making Ron laugh.

Harry fell into a chair beside Ron, watching him, as he seemed preoccupied with the flickering flames of the warm fire, lit earlier in the evening.

"You okay mate?"

Ron turned to his friend,

"Yeah, mate course I am"

"Yeah right" Harry said, not willing to take that answer.

"Okay…I'm just getting used to some things…that's all"

Harry could definitely believe that.

The friends sat in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the fire and listening to the warbling of the radio and the laughter of their family and friends.

"So what do you think of your new rooms then?" Harry was the first to break the silence, as he was genuinely curious.

There was a small smile on Ron's face as he responded,

"That's one of the things that's going to take a while to get used to"

"You do like it though, right?"

"Of course I like it Harry, I'm not a complete idiot" Ron sent a smile in his friends direction. "It's just strange that's all"

On the advice of Ron's healers and therapists, the Weasley family had created a series of rooms for Ron on the first floor of the house. There was no way that he could have managed to climb the stairs to his old room at the top of the house, and magical methods of travel within the house were both energy depleting and defeating the purpose of his recovery. Apparently the small number of stairs between the ground floor and the first floor were perfect for his rehabilitation. And they wanted to give him some measure of privacy whilst still giving him the option of their company. They were very proud of the rooms they had transfigured and created for him within the Weasley family home.

"Well this is going to take some getting used to"

Ron jumped slightly at the introduction of a different voice as his attention was drawn once again away from the fireplace.

" 'Mione! Are you trying to scare the life out of me?"

Hermione smiled at his reaction before settling herself into the chair beside him with a steaming mug of coffee in her hands,

"I've been here a while you know, Harry just left to see where Ginny was"

Ron smiled at her for a moment before remembering her previous statement,

"What do you mean? What'll take some getting used to?"

"Ron, you keep going quiet for a while and look like you are a million miles away" Hermione said.

"Okay"

"It's nothing wrong or anything Ron" Hermione said, suddenly concerned that her comment could be taken the wrong way. "It's just different"

"Things change 'Mione…people change"

"That's for sure" a voice sounded from across the room, and both Charlie and Percy laughed softly when Ron and Hermione jumped slightly.

"You know what Perce? I think they may have forgotten we were actually in the room"

"Yeah…yeah Charlie" Ron said with a good-natured glare as his ears turned red. Trying to change the subject he focused on Charlie's earlier statement.

"What do you mean?"

Charlie leaned back in his chair and sighed,

"This whole war has messed everyone up a bit Ron," he said trying to make Ron understand that he was not alone. "I mean even old Ollivander's a bit stranger than he used to be. I'm nearly sure that some of the things that he says are almost…" his voice trailed off as he searched for a suitable description, "…almost 'Dumbledorish'"

"What do you mean?"

"You remember before the…." Charlie winced slightly before he said the words they'd all been trying to avoid "…the final battle, when Ollivander disappeared and no one could figure out what happened to him?"

When Ron nodded his head Charlie continued,

"Well…we still don't have a bloody clue where he disappeared to. All we know is that he turned up a few weeks before the final battle and helped the Order prepare and fight. Some people think he had to go into hiding…the Fidelmus charm and everything, but no one knows for sure," he said as he stood and stretched his arms, "Everyone's changed, nothing ever stays the same mate"

Charlie starting to make his way towards the door, grabbing Percy's arm as he went past,

"And on that cheerful note, we are going to brave the kitchen in the deluded hope that there is more chocolate cake left"

With a nod towards Ron and Hermione, Charlie pulled Percy from the room and softly closed the door behind them.

It was several minutes before Ron heard Hermione softly saying his name,

"Ron?"

He shook his head and offered her a sheepish smile,

"I was doing it again wasn't I?"

"Yes, but it's alright. I was just saying that maybe you shouldn't be drinking, you're still on your pain medication"

"Hermione, come on it's just one drink and it's a celebration"

"Now Ron really…I don't think that…"

"Hermione, I don't want to argue with you tonight"

The pain in Ron's eyes and his actual presence in the Burrow for the first time in a long time, made Hermione nod her head and smile,

"Okay Ron"

"Okay then" he nodded his head gratefully. It was another minute before he winced slightly and had to sit his drink down on the nearby table.

"Are you alright Ron?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, my legs just a bit stiff that's all" Ron said as he gently stretched his leg "I've just been sitting for a bit too long"

"Right then" Hermione said as she jumped up and stood in front of Ron, holding out her hand.

"Hermione?" Ron was genuinely puzzled.

"Come on stand up" she gently took his hands and pulled him to his feet, steadying him when he threatened to lose his balance.

"Now, we're going to dance"

"What?"

"There is music still playing, you need to exercise that leg and so we are going to dance" Hermione said as if she were stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"Em…Hermione, maybe you don't remember, but even before this…" he gestured towards the fallen walking stick "I wasn't the best dancer in the world"

"Ron" Hermione finally lost a bit of her patience "I'm not talking about a world class waltz or anything. Standing in one spot and swaying to the music will do just fine"

Ron couldn't really find the words to agree with Hermione, but realised that words weren't necessary when she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

It was when she laid her head on his shoulder and began to sway gently to the music that the smile crept across his face. He was happy for the first time in a long time, simply holding Hermione in his arms, swaying in time to a song that he didn't know.

* * *

_"You're pathetic Weasley…and it's about time you learned that the good guys don't always win…crucio"_

_The darkness returned as the pain engulfed him. Tears streamed down his face as he tried valiantly to fight against the pain…to remain standing…to not let him win…_

"…_It'll stop you getting to your damn feet every time you fall" _

* * *

It was the vivid memory of pain that brought Ron back to the real world and pulled him from his nightmare. His confused eyes scanned the room for a moment trying to understand why he was on the sofa in the Burrow with the early morning light peaking through the curtains.

He felt someone move beside him, and heard a familiar voice mumble,

"…It's not morning yet"

And suddenly he could make sense of where he was. He glanced at his side to see Hermione curled up beside him, already having fallen back into a deep sleep. As he watched her sleep, he could remember dancing with her…talking with her…falling asleep with her by his side. He noticed with a smile that someone had placed a warm blanket over the two of them at some point.

The fire of the night before has long since gone out, and despite the warm blanket, Ron shivered on this wintry morning. Making a quick decision to relight the fire, he carefully got up from the sofa, being careful not to wake Hermione up in the process.

He winced slightly as he put his weight on his knee, but decided against looking for the cane. He wasn't going to be standing for that long anyway.

After a quick search of his pockets, he had his wand pointed at the fireplace, trying to think of the appropriate spell. He whispered the words, very aware of Hermione sleeping only a few feet away, but couldn't stop himself when the now very familiar burst of light sped towards the fireplace, relighting the fire and bathing the room in bright light.

" Bloody Hell"

He spun around quickly to check Hermione was still asleep, holding his breath for a moment as she turned slightly, mumbled something incomprehensible, before falling back to sleep. By this time, the light had faded and all that remained of Ron's incantation was the brightly flickering fire in the fireplace.

But Ron had had enough…it was time for some answers.

Realising that he still wore his clothes from the previous day, he pulled his shoes on, found the wayward cane, pulled on his cloak and quietly made his way out of the Burrow. He was going to see Ollivander today…and he was going to finally get some answers, because enough was enough.

Tbc…

Chapter 26 will be posted in a few days. It'll focus on Ron confronting Ollivander, getting some answers and finally realising just how much things have changed. Questions will be answered and Ron has to face up to the future.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. I had myself convinced that the longer train commute to work over the last few weeks would allow me some time to write, but instead I ended up falling into a chair and going to sleep… with my face squished against the window…not a pretty sight! So, I offer a piece of virtual chocolate to anyone who is still reading this story. And now here is chapter 26.

* * *

Ron quietly closed the front door of the house and began to make his way quickly away from the still slumbering Burrow. The tapping sound of his cane on the ground was only interrupted when he moved onto the frost-covered grass. The lingering darkness clung stubbornly to the surrounding countryside, but he didn't need any light to help him find his way. He knew the layout of the Burrow by heart, and relished its familiarity…it was home. Besides he didn't want to risk anyone waking up, seeing a light and questioning him about what was happening. He just needed to ask some questions and deal with whatever answers he got. He shivered slightly as he walked through the still active protection spells. Although the danger had supposedly passed, they still could not afford to take any chances. The potential for danger still existed in the calm…the after-effects continued. And Ron couldn't help but think that they always would. He tried to dispel that depressing thought, knowing that he needed to focus if he wanted to reach his destination in one piece.

Barely sparing a glance at the calm countryside, Ron drew his wand, muttered the appropriate spell, and apparated.

"Damn it" Ron mumbled as he reappeared at the apparition point in Diagon Alley.

A number of things had happened in that brief moment when the apparition had been completed and he had arrived at the destination. His injured left knee had buckled slightly and he took a moment to regain his balance. He also had to take a moment to catch his breath, cursing himself for not realising that apparating may not have been the best idea. But it was the flash of bright light that accompanied his arrival in Diagon Alley that worried him the most and had him scanning the street for anyone who could have seen it. He was relieved to see that the street was quiet and empty and his secret was still his own. The usually busy street was quiet and still at this early hour of the morning, and Ron noticed that the various shop doors were shuttered and closed, the street was eerily quiet and still. The occasional owl, flying overhead, broke the silence. If he had been in the frame of mind to think rationally, he would have realised that Ollivander may not even be in his shop at this hour of the morning. He didn't even think that maybe the older wizard actually lived somewhere else. All he knew was that he needed answers and when he thought of Ollivander, he thought of the wand shop in Diagon Alley. So that was his destination.

"Stupid bloody cobbles" Ron muttered under his breath as he began to make his way towards the darkened shop. The cobbled street was proving to be an extra challenge, as his cane kept getting caught, causing him to stumble slightly. But he would not be deterred. It did, however, do very little to improve his mood. The last shreds of his already depleted patience vanished with every infuriating step across the cobbles.

"Hey Ollivander!" he shouted as he banged his fist on the wooden door, oblivious to any annoyed neighbours he may have also been waking up.

"Anyone there?"

His knocking on the door was only interrupted when the door was suddenly opened. Ollivander stood before him, completely unruffled and apparently not surprised at Ron's appearance at his door this early in the morning.

"Good Morning Mr Weasley" Ollivander levelled an amused stare at the younger man, "While I have been expecting to see you, I must admit that the time of your visit is unusual"

Ollivander's welcoming smile and polite greeting momentarily disarmed Ron's impatience.

"…I…I need to talk to you"

"Of course Mr Weasley" the older man said as he stood aside, "Please come in"

Once Ron had stepped inside the shop and the door had been securely closed, Ollivander gestured towards the back of the shop.

"Would you like a cup of tea Mr Weasley? I am afraid that you have caught me in the middle of an early breakfast"

The two men were walking through the darkened shop towards the brightly lit rooms before Ron thought to reply,

"…Yes…thanks," he stammered as he dodged the wobbling towers of wand boxes that lined every wall. He eventually found himself in a comfortable living room, lit by various candles and a warm fire, with some tea and toast already set out on a small table.

"It is good to see that you have recovered so well" Ollivander spoke as he poured Ron a cup of tea and gestured towards a large comfy chair by the fire, "How are you?"

Ron sat down and leaned his cane against the side of the chair; he was suddenly uncomfortable with that question.

"I'm fine"

Ollivander simply raised an eyebrow in response before taking a sip of his tea, allowing Ron the time to answer the question again.

"Okay, so I'm not completely fine" Ron leaned forward in his chair, "I need some answers"

"Yes I suspected as much" Ollivander wisely nodded his head, "What would you like to know?"

Ron's mind reeled with limitless possibilities of answers to that one question. Remembering Ollivander's visit to the hospital, Ron decided to start at the beginning.

"At the hospital, what did you mean when you said that my new wand reaction was strange?"

There was silence for a moment, as Ollivander seemed to be considering his answer. Ron, however, was not in the mood to sit about…he wanted answers.

"Well?" he asked impatiently as he tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Mr Weasley, your magic has now become completely integrated with your emotions" Ollivander said as he balanced his teacup on the edge of the table, a somewhat sad look in his aged eyes.

Ron sat for a moment, listening to the crackling of the fire. He was certain that there had to be more to the explanations he so desperately needed. It couldn't all be boiled down to one sentence…could it?

"Not to be rude or anything" Ron said as he let out an impatient sigh, "But I'm looking for more information than that" he sent a glare towards the older man, who was taking a sip of his tea.

Ollivander set his teacup back on the table as he leaned forward in his chair,

"Mr Weasley, during the months that you were imprisoned I am sure that you are aware of the newspapers reports that were printed?"

Ron nodded his head in order to answer the question, not really wanting to think about those reports.

"Well, one of the articles reported on a previous injury that you had suffered in an earlier battle"

Ron knew immediately what he was talking about,

"The Department of Mysteries?" he asked, as he pulled his sleeves further down over his wrists in a subconscious attempt to hide the still vivid scars.

"Indeed Mr Weasley…indeed. Your exposure to another persons thoughts and fears, their nightmares and phobias effected you in more ways than the physical scars you still carry and the nightmares you have suffered" Ollivander said as he watched Ron.

"After reading about your experiences in the Department of Mysteries, and then learning of what you experienced during your imprisonment, I began to create an hypothesis; which was proven correct when you received your new wand. The isolation, sensory deprivation, and the lack of any chance to do magic, heightened and intensified the effects from the initial attack"

Ron wearily rubbed a shaking hand across his face and through his hair. He had wanted answers, he had demanded more information, but now he was more confused than ever.

"But how does that explain the bright lights and everything" he said, and then gestured towards Ollivander's grey hair, and asked with a slightly uneasy smile, "how does that explain the changing colours and that mad hairstyle you had?"

"Mr Weasley, think back to each moment when you noticed something like that. Were you feeling any particularly strong emotion?"

Ron didn't answer as he remembered the myriad of intense emotions he had felt before the strange occurrences with his magic. Just that morning, after he had woken up in Hermione's arms, when he had felt happier and more content that he had down in a long time, his magic had gone a bit haywire.

"That bloody git…" he muttered under his breath, as he thought about Malfoy and yet another part of his life that had been changed as a result of the actions of that megalomaniac.

"Mr Weasley?"

Ron shook his head, in a visible attempt to dispel the memories of the past and focus on the future, on what he could do to deal with the situation.

"What does all that mean?" he asked as he met the eyes of the older man. "How will it affect me? Can it be…"he paused as he searched for the appropriate word "…can it be cured?"

"It means that you must gain control of your emotions when you are performing magic. It means that any thoughts, fears or emotions that you bury and ignore have the potential to manifest themselves through your magic. It means Mr Weasley" Ollivander paused to look pointedly at Ron, "that you need to face your experiences, you need to deal with any emotional trauma. I'm afraid that there are no easy answers, no quick or easy cure" he paused to send a sad look at the walking cane, "and I know you are very much aware of that"

"And if I don't do all of that?" Ron asked, suddenly wary of the elder man, and uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Mr Weasley, there is no way of predicting what could happen, but I urge you to seriously think about what I have told you"

There was something in the elderly wizard's voice that made Ron remember something he had once told him,

"I remember in the hospital… you told me that there were other people who had the same reaction as me to their new wands…that I wasn't the only one"

"You are correct Mr Weasley. While such a reaction is rare, there have been some other wizards who have had similar reactions. But before that day in the hospital I personally had only seen such a reaction once before" Ollivander seemed lost in his own memories as he turned his gaze towards the flickering flames of the fire.

"One of my first customers was a young man who had suffered a most terrible accident. He had been exposed to another person's thoughts and fears when a full pensieve had accidentally fallen on him as a child. There were some residual effects of that incident, but he did manage to live a relatively normal life. When that young man came to me to receive his first wand, no one knew what effect his previous experiences would have on his magic. He was a particularly challenging customer and it took a while before we found the wand for him. But when we did…" he paused to look pointedly at Ron, "…his magic produced a similar reaction to the one we both witnessed in the hospital"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked cautiously.

"There were flashes of bright light, colours changed, and the effects of particular spells were amplified." Ollivander paused as if unwilling to add to that description.

"What else?" Ron asked.

"No-one knew what to expect with that particular young man, and over a number of years it became apparent that his particular powers left him vulnerable to a specific form of attack. When he went to school, it became clear that his emotions were linked to his magic, and that the incident with the pensieve in his early years had heightened that effect"

"So just spell it out for me or something, because I'm still not completely clear how what happened to him is linked to what happened to me?" Ron asked with an edge of fear in his voice, not quite sure he wanted to hear any more, but knowing that he had to hear everything.

Ollivander shook his head as he reached for his tea yet again,

"Mr Weasley, I believe that your experiences over the past three years have been the trigger to the activation of your new powers, just as the pensieve accident was the trigger for that young man many years ago"

Ron tried to process what he had just heard as Ollivander took another sip of the tea, finally the silence was broken,

"What happened to him?" Ron whispered, suddenly sure that he did not want to know the answer.

Ollivander turned his attention to the roaring fire; he reached for the poker and stoked the embers for a moment before he replied,

"I do not know what became of that troubled young man," he said as he levelled a gaze at Ron, "There were of course many rumours and much speculation, but the only thing that anyone knew for sure was that one morning, he simply disappeared"

There was a heavy silence in the room, which was only broken by the regular tick-tock of the clock that was suspended on the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me all this that day when I got my wand?"

A sad smile ghosted across the older wizard's face as he replied,

"Mr Weasley, I believed that it was important for you to regain your physical strength before you could deal with this issue. I knew that you would most likely could not or would not be allowed to perform much magic whilst in hospital. I also knew that by the time you were able to come here to ask the questions yourself, you would be in a better position to deal with all of this. Besides, if I had told you all of this on that day, would you have believed me?"

Ron vividly remembered his fear, distrust and suspicion on those first few days,

"No, I guess not"

In a desperate attempt to somehow try to understand everything he had now learned, Ron focused his gaze on a point on the far wall, willing himself to stay calm. He had gotten through all the dragon dung life had thrown at him so far. He could handle this…he had to. Without really realising it he had reached for his cane and his hand was now resting on it, his mind however was elsewhere. He jumped slightly and was pulled back to reality when a plate of toast appeared in front of him, and he heard Ollivander's voice.

"Perhaps you would like a piece of toast?"

* * *

It was still slightly dark as Ron left the wand makers shop, and he pulled his cloak tightly around him. Dawn was just breaking on this cold winter's morning. He was not quite sure where he was going or what he was doing, his mind was still reeling from the new information he had received. His world had once again been shaken, before the day had even really begun. His cane was once again helping him to navigate the cobbled street as he avoided the curious looks of some of the shopkeepers, who were now opening their doors. His gaze was focused on the street in front of him, his mind was elsewhere, and so when he felt a hand on his shoulder he reacted on instinct.

"Whoa!" Fred said as he swerved out of the way of Ron's flying fist.

"Fred?" Ron asked, silently cursing his slightly shaky voice.

"Yeah mate, you alright?" Fred asked as he waved over to his twin who was running over from their shop. Ron hadn't even realised that he had made his way over to the now hugely successful joke shop.

"Ron?" George asked as he shared a concerned look with his twin and reached his youngest brother. "What are you doing here?"

"And at this time of the morning as well?" Fred asked with a small smile, hoping to provoke his brother out of the strange silence.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm okay," Ron said.

The twins went to either side of Ron, as if to provide support if needed.

"I was sure I was delusional…" Fred said, before his twin interrupted,

"Either that or one of the experimental products had malfunctioned…"

"…When I saw you from the window" Fred finished.

"What are you doing wandering about on your own at this time of the morning?"

Ron sent a glare at George,

"Don't you bloody well start all that over protective crap as well"

George was genuinely confused,

"What do you mean?" he exchanged another concerned look with his twin.

"I'm nineteen years old…" the volume of Ron's voice began to increase as he continued "…and I don't need a bloody babysitter. I need to check in with someone before I go for a bloody walk now do I?"

His brothers were guiding him back towards their shop as they tried to calm him down,

"We don't mean that mate," Fred said as he pushed open the door.

"Yeah, we just didn't think that you'd be going anywhere at this time of the morning, or that Mum would let you out of her sight at the moment"

Once the three men were inside, George stopped for a moment to lock the front door before he joined his twin in escorting Ron towards the fireplace.

"Anyway…we were just about to head back to the Burrow, so you can floo home with us. Mum has organised a Weasley family breakfast"

Fred placed his hand on Ron's shoulder,

"I think she's determined to get as many of us home for every meal as often as possible"

George took the floo powder and threw it into the fire,

"Hey, we're not complaining, some decent breakfast would be nice for a change"

Ron had to smile at his brothers' conversation, and followed them both in the journey home.

Ron emerged from the fireplace just in time to see his brothers disappearing through the door towards the sitting room. He didn't even have the chance to ask them what was going on before his eyes met the cause of the twins hasty disappearance act. The worry in her eyes instantly made him feel guilty, but the anger in her voice soon drew his attention.

"Where the hell have you been!"

Tbc…

Chapter 27 will be posted soon.

Does this chapter make sense?

Thanks for reading and please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long to be posted. I really should know better than to use the words 'next chapter will be posted soon' as it seems to just tempt fate a bit too much. Real life got so busy and stressful for a while there that it scared away my free time and my muse went on strike due to the lack of attention. But, hopefully things are back on track now...hopefully… Virtual chocolate goes to everyone who reviewed the last time and to everyone who is still reading! Thanks.

* * *

_Previously… _

_Ron had to smile at his brothers' conversation, and followed them both in the journey home._

_Ron emerged from the fireplace just in time to see his brothers disappearing through the door towards the sitting room. He didn't even have the chance to ask them what was going on before his eyes met the cause of the twins hasty disappearance act. The worry in her eyes instantly made him feel guilty, but the anger in her voice soon drew his attention._

"_Where the hell have you been?"_

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Hermione whispered harshly as she advanced upon a suddenly apprehensive Ron. He took a step backwards at the sight of an angry Hermione in front of him, and looked upon the retreating backs of the twins with envy. 

"Bloody cowards" he muttered as he turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Well?" Hermione glared at him, obviously still waiting for some kind of an answer, "Where were you at this time of the morning Ronald, and why the hell didn't you tell anyone where you were going?"

It had been a while since he had seen Hermione so angry and he was a bit uneasy at her swearing at him. Although their arguments had always beenheated, there was aline that Hermionerarely crossed.He knew from experience that when Hermione swore at him, he was in trouble. He had rather vivid memories of the last time that had happened, and the resulting weeks of Hermione not talking to him was something he would rather avoid.

"Ah Hermione, good morning", he said with a small smile hoping to avoid the argument which he was beginning to suspect was inevitable.

"_Good morning?_" Hermione whispered, as she looked furtively towards the kitchen door, very much aware of the stampede of Weasleys who were expected and the twins who were undoubtedly eavesdropping. "Ronald, I woke up and you were gone! I had no idea where you disappeared to and the best thing you can say is _Good morning_!"

She began pacing across the kitchen, occasionally throwing annoyed glances at Ron,

"The day after you finally get home from hospital and you vanish! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" she whirled at him suddenly, obviously awaiting an answer.

"Hermione, calm down, there's no need for you to be worried" Ron replied defensively as he leaned slightly against the wall.

"No need to worry?" Hermione whispered, "I can't believe that you just said that"

Ron watched as she marched over to the family clock and gestured towards it,

"This clock is the only reason I didn't raise the alarm and have everyone looking for you!"

Ron took a deep breath and ran a hand across his face. He didn't want to argue with Hermione, not now, not with everything else that was going on with him. His mind was still reeling from the new information he had received, and right now he barely had enough energy to keep a civil conversation going without worrying her even more. The sense of stunned shock that he had been in for the past hour or so had given way to exhaustion, and he cursed the fact that he was constantly being reminded that he was not fully recovered yet.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"The clock said you were safe," she said, watching the clock as if afraid that it may change again if she turned her back on it. "So I was willing to wait for a while, but do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Hermione's eyes were still fixed on the Weasley family clock as she spoke to Ron. "Your entire family is due here any minute for breakfast and I was terrified that I was going to have to tell your mum that I'd lost you"

That was the final straw. The confusing events of the morning finally hit Ron, and his already fragile patience vanished. Frustration overtook exhaustion and he couldn't stay calm any longer. The ever-present ache in his knee had now moved on to the all too familiar sharp pain, and he was seriously beginning to regret the fact that in his rush to leave the house earlier that morning he had forgotten to take his medicinal potions.

"Lost me?" he said as he pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards her, his cane tapping out a rhythm on the hard kitchen floor. "I'm not a bloody cloak that you left somewhere Hermione! I'm a grown man and if I want to go somewhere then why the hell shouldn't I?"

Hermione whirled towards him, her eyes blazing,

"Of course you can go wherever you want to Ron, but the least you could have done is left a note or something!"

"So I didn't leave a bloody note!" he said as he realised that he probably should have at least done that, "Is that a crime now or something? I'm sick and tired of everyone knowing everything about me…thinking they know everything about me…or that they have any bloody right to know anything about me. It's not too much to ask for a bit of time to try and figure some things out, and I shouldn't have to check in with you to make sure that that's okay!"

Hermione slowly shook her head, her anger suddenly vanishing and giving way to the concern and fear that had initially fuelled it.

"Ron, all I was looking for was a note or something, so that I wouldn't start imagining every worst case scenario…again," she said as she walked towards him and rested her hand on his. Both of them now held the cane, which was supporting quite a bit of Ron's weight.

"I was worried about you Ron," she whispered as she met his eyes, and saw the distress that was now a painfully permanent feature there. She took a shaky breath before speaking again,

"I am sorry that I shouted at you like that".

Ron shook his head,

"No", he whispered as his eyes locked with hers.

"What?" Hermione was now genuinely confused and even more worried. She was reassured though when she saw the smile that crept across Ron's thin face.

"Don't apologise. I've missed our fights" he said "It makes me think that things might just get back to normal around here at some point"

Hermione moved closer to him and rested her free hand upon his chest, still a bit wary of his possible reactions, but almost needing to reassure herself that he was actually there.

"What's normal?" she asked with a smile and was grateful to hear the small chuckle from Ron.

"True…very true Hermione" he said as he simply savoured the moment. He had forgotten that they were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow and that at any moment his mother was going to be arriving to start cooking for breakfast. He had forgotten that his entire family were due to arrive at the Burrow any minute. And he had forgotten, for just a moment, about the rather disturbing news he had received from Ollivander just an hour or so ago. All that mattered was that Hermione was with him. Everything else could wait their turn for his attention.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," he whispered through the silence. Both of them knew that he was talking about the past six months as well as the previous few hours.

"No apology is necessary Ron" Hermione said before she looked up at Ron, and suddenly kissed him. The kiss was quick and over much too soon, her lips brushed against his for only a second, but for Ron it was a welcome reminder of the possibilities of what could be and what once was. It was a reminder that there were some things that had not been irrevocably changed for the worse by his recent experiences. There were still some things that gave some hope for the future and provided a light in the darkness.

Hermione took a step back then and smiled at him, "I'm just glad that you are okay"

Her smile faded slightly however as she was able to get a close look at Ron's face for the first time since the night before.

"You are okay aren't you Ron?"

His response was both automatic and well practiced. He tried to push his exhaustion to the side and ignore the sharp pain in his knee as he spoke,

"Of course Hermione, why?"

Hermione sighed in annoyance as she began to lead Ron towards a nearby chair,

"And now you are lying to me, you're not okay"

"You can't ask the question and answer it Hermione" Ron said as he balanced his cane on the side of the kitchen table and gratefully sat down on a comfortable chair.

Hermione looked away from Ron and began to search the kitchen, her attention slightly diverted as she replied,

"Of course I can Ron"

"And why's that then?" Ron asked as he watched Hermione retrieve his various potion bottles from where they had been placed the previous day.

She turned to him, handed him the necessary potions and watched as he drank them quickly and with a slight grimace. Medicinal potions were definitely not known for their wonderful taste. She had retrieved the potion bottles and placed them back in the cupboard before she answered his question.

"Because I know you too well Ron Weasley"

Realising that he did not have anything to say to that very accurate statement, Ron grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit bowl and took a bite. The familiar effects of the potions were almost instantaneous and he was realising just how hungry he was. An apple would have to do until breakfast was ready. It took a few moments before he realised that Hermione had sat down opposite him and was watching him carefully.

He swallowed part of the apple,

"… 'Mione?"

Hermione fixed him with a determined stare before she placed her hands on the table. Ron knew Hermione well enough to know that she meant business and was not going to let him away with anything.

"So are you going to tell me where you had to go that made you leave the house before dawn, without your potions and without any breakfast?"

Ron shook his head and focused his attention on the apple in his hands, taking another bite before muttering,

"It's nothing"

He was so focused on the remainder of the apple in his hands, that he was slightly startled when he suddenly saw Hermione's hand on his.

"Don't do that Ron, don't lie to me…you're hiding something"

As he looked into her eyes Ron realised something. Something so simple and straightforward that he was amazed it hadn't occurred to him sooner. He needed to tell her. He needed her help and advice. But most of all he needed to try and make some sense of everything that had happened. He was in no way ready to talk about what had happened during his imprisonment, but if there was anyone who would be able to help him decipher the confusing revelations from Ollivander, it would be Hermione.

He had nodded his head and was trying to find the words when the moment was broken. The kitchen door opened and the sound of someone noisily coughing interrupted their moment, and confirmed the earlier suspicions of eavesdroppers. Fred appeared in the doorway and sent a pointed look towards Ron before shouting over his shoulder,

"Morning mum".

"Good morning dear" Molly said as she entered the kitchen accompanied by George. "You two must definitely not be eating right at that shop of yours if the thought of a home cooked breakfast has the two of you here so early"

"Ah now mum…" Fred said as he fell into a nearby chair, "You know that your cooking has achieved legendry status"

Ron sent a grateful look towards his brothers, who nodded and smiled in response. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause his mother even more worry, and he had taken those few precious seconds of warning to try and appear as normal as possible.

"Ronald" Molly exclaimed as she spotted her youngest son, "How are you dear? How are you feeling this morning?" she made her way over to the table and took his face in her hands as she continued her questions, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah mum, I slept well," he said before nodding towards Hermione and smiling, "But Hermione snores"

Molly smiled and gently kissed his forehead, "Now Ronald, don't say things like that. The two of you looked so peaceful last night that we didn't want to disturb you". She turned to Hermione, "Good morning Hermione dear"

"Have you had your potions Ron?" Molly continued talking as she moved away from the table, drew her wand and began to prepare breakfast.

"Yes mum, don't worry" Ron said with a smile as he finished the remainder of his apple and threw it towards the bin.

"Breakfast will be ready very soon everyone, I told the family to be here in about half an hour or so" Molly said as the various ingredients began to fly out of the cupboard and landed expertly on the worktop. Suddenly though her attention was drawn to her youngest son, and she noticed something strange,

"Ron, why are you wearing your cloak?"

Ron, in his efforts to appear fine, had forgotten about the fact that he was still wearing the cloak that had protected him from the harsh December weather when he had ventured out to Ollivanders that morning. He was at a loss for words as he sent a desperate look towards Hermione.

"We were just going to take a quick walk, weren't we Ron?" she asked as she got up from the table and grabbed her own cloak. "The physical therapist is calling later and Ron was saying that his knee was feeling a bit stiff"

Ron was marvelling at Hermione's quick thinking as he grabbed his cane and slowly stood up. "Yeah mum, I'm just going to walk around outside for a bit"

Molly was anxiously making her way over to them now, the worry evident on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay Ronald dear?"

"Of course mum, I just need to stretch my legs a bit, that's all" Ron said as he made his way over to the backdoor where Hermione was waiting for him.

"Hey mum" Fred said as he jumped up from his chair, intercepted their mother and met Ron's eyes with a conspiratorial wink "Could you make those pancakes again?"

Feeling reassured that his mum's attention was occupied Ron followed Hermione out into the back garden of the Burrow. They walked in silence for a while; the only sound was the crunching of the frosty ground under their feet and the tapping of Ron's cane. Ron was surprised to find that the supposed lie was actually very close to the truth, the exercise was helping to ease the constant ache in his knee. Hermione led him towards a rather rusted garden bench that was situated at the far side of the garden. She waited until Ron was sitting down before she broke the silence,

"So what happened this morning?"

And so Ron told Hermione of that fateful day when he had recieved his new wand. He told her of the strange magical reaction and was grateful when she didn't interupt him, because now that he had started speaking he needed to tell the full story. He watched her eyes widen in surprise and concern as he retold the events of that morning, and explained what little he knew about the situation. There was a silence in the garden that was only broken by the awakening gnomes when Ron finished speaking. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as Hermione nodded her head and reached for his hand,

"Okay" she said rather shakily, before clearing her throat and starting again.

"Okay, there is one thing I think we need to find out first..."

To be continued…

What do you think?

Thanks for reading and please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing. Have some virtual chocolate and hope you like this chapter. There's probably going to be about 5 more after this one.

* * *

Previously… 

And so Ron told Hermione of that fateful day when he had received his new wand. He told her of the strange magical reaction and was grateful when she didn't interrupt him, because now that he had started speaking he needed to tell the full story. He watched her eyes widen in surprise and concern as he retold the events of that morning, and explained what little he knew about the situation. There was a silence in the garden that was only broken by the awakening gnomes when Ron finished speaking. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as Hermione nodded her head and reached for his hand,

"Okay" she said rather shakily, before clearing her throat and starting again.

"Okay, there is one thing I think we need to find out first..."

* * *

"What's that then?" Ron asked as he settled back on the rather rickety bench and tried to hide his wince as he stretched out his legs. He was preparing himself for the sometimes annoying but always reassuring round of patented 'Hermione Granger' questions. But he was slightly surprised when she said just ten words. 

"Ron, I think you need to talk to your counsellor"

Immediately the doubts returned to Ron's mind in full force, and wouldn't allow him to see reason. The first person he had opened up to, the person he trusted enough to tell the truth to…and she thought he was losing it.

"What, you think I'm making all this up or something?" he said as he tore his hand from hers, and started to get up from the bench. He was silently cursing the fact that his cane had somehow ended up on the other side of the bench, and was considering trying to storm across the garden without it, when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm. He reflexively pulled away and sent an annoyed glare in her direction.

"Ron, just listen to me for a minute please" Hermione's pleading voice cut through his haze of confusion. But it was her next words that made him really sit back on the bench and listen.

"I do believe you"

"Really?" he asked, the relief clearly evident in his voice.

"Of course" Hermione said, as she reassured herself that Ron was settled for the moment "I mean, it makes sense that there was some effect on your magic after everything you've been through"

"So then why were you talking about that counsellor woman?"

"Ron" Hermione said as she placed a tentative hand on Ron's arm, "Ollivander said that it would be linked to your emotions right?"

Ron quickly nodded his head in agreement as he listened to Hermione attempt to make some sense of the confusion.

"Well then…" she continued, "If it's connected to your emotions then a magical counsellor will probably be able to help you deal with it all"

Ron looked a bit unsure though and began to pick at the peeling paint on the bench,

"I guess" he said in a distant voice, and Hermione didn't have to wait too long for him to continue, "It's just weird to try to talk about all that kind of stuff with anyone, never mind someone I don't know. And besides, that woman just keeps looking at me like I'm going to fall apart or something"

Hermione watched him carefully as he continued speaking. His previous outburst, whilst unsettling and worrying, had at least been reminiscent of the Ron she had known. This quiet and withdrawn side to Ron was taking a while to get used to. A small part of her couldn't help but think that it may do him the world of good to shout; perhaps he needed to curse the monsters that had taken him. But for now she watched and she listened,

"That bloody woman keeps talking about what she calls the incident" a ghost of a smirk flickered across his face, "she can't even say the bloody words half the time herself"

Hermione began to rub her hands together in an attempt to get them warm as she sought to reassure Ron,

"Ron, I promise you that I'm going to look into all this and see what we can find out, but until then I'd feel a lot better if you'd just talk to your counsellor about it, just get her opinion, and we can go from there"

She frowned slightly as Ron kept his attention focused on the flecks of green paint that were coming off the bench due to his dedicated hard work. She reached forward slowly and with a shaking hand, turned his face towards her own.

"Promise me Ron, please"

His eyes, still stubbornly shadowed, refused to meet hers as he focused on some point behind her, as his unusually quiet voice could be heard,

"I promise Hermione"

Her hand fell quickly to her side and silence reigned for a while, as both young people were lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was racking her brain trying to figure out what to do next in order to try to help Ron. She was determined to help him with this, but was terrified of getting something wrong. Ron's mind however was racing with confusion and panic. He was someone who liked to be able to see things in advance, to be able to plan his strategy and see where things are going. It was what made him so formidable an opponent in chess; it was what was making this time of chaos and confusion even more troubling. But he hadn't survived this long by giving in to the myriad of confusing and conflicting emotions that assaulted him on a daily basis. Ron quickly drew on his months of practice, and was able to lock away his fear and anger behind a mental steel door. He was not going to give up; he was not going to give in.

He stole a quick glance at the preoccupied Hermione before he suddenly began a frantic search through his pockets.

"Ron, are you okay? Do you need something?" Hermione had been startled by his sudden movement and was now definitely concerned.

"No, No I'm fine" he muttered as he continued his search until he was victorious and produced a red and a black glove from two different pockets and presented them to Hermione with a flourish. "Here, your hands are freezing"

Hermione accepted the gloves with a smile and they sat in silence for a while until she spoke,

"How're you feeling? We should probably be heading back inside soon"

Ron wasn't ready to either answer that question or to face his family just yet. He had caught sight of some familiar redheads looking through the kitchen window over the past few minutes. He was tired of the worried looks and of being treated like he was going to shatter into a million pieces at any given moment. The pain in his knee had become a constant and familiar part of his life, it was nothing he couldn't handle. He wasn't ready to go inside just yet. A strange flash of light through the nearby hedge grabbed his attention suddenly, and he was grateful when his weary eyes caught sight of a significant distraction.

"Okay, I know things have changed and all, but what in the name of Merlin is that about?", he asked as he pointed towards a tree at the other end of the garden.

"What?"

"Those bloody gnomes Hermione" Ron said as he reached over and gently turned her around so that she was facing the object in question. She could then see what had Ron so puzzled. Three gnomes were hanging upside down from one of the higher branches of the large gnarled tree that had existed in the Weasley family garden for as long as anyone could remember. They were lazily swinging from side to side, occasionally taking a moment to stick out their tongues at the two humans, but not really seeming to care all that much.

"Ah yes, they have got a bit out of control lately" Hermione admitted with a bit of a frown. "They have gotten away with having full control of the garden for nearly a year now, what with the war and everything. Remember the Burrow was locked up for a while and there was a time when no-one was here to do the de-gnoming, and after that…well…" Hermione's voice began to trail away as she cast a nervous glance towards Ron.

"Yeah, I guess" Ron muttered, suddenly unsure of the direction the conversation was going.

"Your mum went on a bit of a cleaning spree before you came home, and we tried everything to get rid of them, but nothing seemed to work", Hermione said as she carefully watched Ron's reactions, "In fact Fred and George set off some of their…" she seemed to search for the appropriate word for a moment "…specialised products, but the gnomes just looked at them and gave them a score of two out of ten. They weren't pleased"

Hermione smiled as a small chuckle escaped from Ron's lips, and the smile that she had missed for so long flickered across his thin face. She returned her hand to his and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked with a smile as she heard his stomach grumble loudly.

"Just a bit" Ron admitted, "Okay, I'm bloody starving"

"Lets go back in and get some breakfast, before everyone ends up taking breakfast out here to us"

But to Hermione's surprise, Ron shook his head,

"Not yet, we'll go back in a minute" he said as he lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes against the rather weak winter sunlight.

"Okay Ron" Hermione said softly as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder, still holding his hand tightly in hers, "Whenever you're ready"

* * *

"Maybe some-one should go out there and check that everything's okay," Molly said as she directed the necessary cooking utensils to begin scrambling the eggs, while keeping an eye on her youngest son through the kitchen window. 

"Molly" Arthur came across the kitchen and placed a kiss upon his wife's cheek "If there's one thing we can count on, it's that Ron will come in when he's hungry enough"

"But Arthur it's so cold out there this morning and he's still recovering, what if…"

"Molly" Arthur interrupted and gently turned her away from the window, sending pointed glances towards Ron's nosey brothers who were also keeping a close eye on the young man. "He's in the back garden, not on the other side of the world. He's fine"

Molly still looked a bit unsure so Arthur continued,

"Besides, Hermione is out there with him. Do you really think she'd let him stay out there if he wasn't feeling the best?"

Molly smiled, "Of course, you're right Arthur dear". She turned to the other occupants of the kitchen,

"Fred, George, make yourselves useful please, there's a lot to be done this morning"

The twins shared a pointed look and a silent consensus seemed to be reached between the two young men. They immediately moved away from the window as if relieved to be given something to do.

"Fred, set the table please, everyone will be here very soon."

Fred sent a sloppy salute and a cheeky smile towards his mother as he leapt into action.

"George, go upstairs and wake Charlie please. He was too tired to travel last night and slept in his old room. And let Ginny know that breakfast is nearly ready"

George copied his brother's earlier salute. He was grinning at his mum's way of saying that Charlie had gotten so drunk that he could barely stand up straight the previous night, as he left the room. Molly cringed and Arthur rolled his eyes as they heard a loud voice echoing through the house.

"CHARLIE! WAKE UP!"

Arthur poured himself a cup of tea, and waited for the inevitable.

"AHHH!" George's voice was heard around the house.

"You'd think George would know by now that you never try to shock a hung over dragon trainer," Arthur said with a small smile, as he noticed the hands on the family clock beginning to move and saw with a smile that more of his children were on their way home. His eyes instinctively found their way to the hand that indicated the Ron was indeed safe and at the Burrow, and he met Molly's gaze with a relieved smile.

"Sometimes I just have to keep checking Molly love"

"I know dear," Molly said as she moved her husband towards a nearby chair. She moved back across the kitchen and was making sure that the traditional Weasley family breakfast was nearly ready when her gaze returned to the thin young man sitting in the garden. "Believe me, I know"

"Morning Mum, Dad"

The kitchen sprang to life as one by one each of the Weasley family arrived in the kitchen. Charlie sloped down the stairs, avoided his mother's disapproving glare, fell into a nearby chair and allowed his head to rest on the table. But even with his eyes closed and his voice muffled slightly, he still asked,

"Where's Ron?"

It was as if there was an unspoken agreement to never let Ron out of their sight, because one by one as each Weasley sibling arrived at the kitchen, the first question was the same. So that by the time the raven haired honorary Weasley had stepped through the fireplace, he didn't even need to ask the question, before at least five people said,

"He's outside" and pointed towards the back garden.

Bill was the last one to arrive and was met with a very different scenario. Fleur had been given a hand on the clock when she had married Bill. Molly and her daughter in law were never going to be best of friends and some of their arguments had achieved legendary status in the family. But they were both devoted to their family, and had grown closer over the past year or so. So much so that Molly was very concerned when she noticed that even though Bill had arrived at the Burrow, Fleur's hand on the clock indicated that she hadn't yet left their home.

Bill had barely dusted the soot off his jumper and said good morning to his family, before…

"Where's Fleur?"

"Ah… mum…" Bill said as he glanced around the kitchen for help, but found that he was on his own. "She wasn't feeling very well, and told me to go on without her"

Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath for a moment as they waited for Molly's reaction to that statement.

"So you left her on her own?" she asked quietly, and everyone in the room winced slightly at her tone of voice.

"Well, mum, you see…"

"You left your pregnant wife on her own when she wasn't feeling well?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"I don't think that there is any other way of putting it Bill" Molly said as her voice gained volume.

"Mum, I've learned long ago that when Fleur starts yelling at me in English _and_ French, then it's time to get out of there for a while"

Molly advanced upon her eldest son, her hands on her hips and a fire in her eyes,

"I don't care if she yells at you in English, French and Mermish, you will go back there and let her know that you are there for her" she said as she turned her son around and pointed him towards the container of floo powder. Bill was already nodding his head, he knew that she was right, and was about to tell her so when Molly dashed across the kitchen, grabbed some of the bacon and made a hasty bacon sandwich. She pulled her oldest son down, placed a kiss on his scarred forehead and handed him the bacon sandwich.

"Tell Fleur that I'll call over to see her later on dear"

Bill nodded,

"Thanks mum, tell Ron that I'll try to catch up with him after his physical therapy, okay?"

He quickly stepped into the magical flames and shouted his address, but very nearly swallowed a mouthful of soot when he heard his mother's voice.

"If I remember correctly, the only time I had morning sickness that bad was with the twins"

* * *

Percy had arrived not long after Ginny had appeared in the kitchen, but had found a corner and remained quiet ever since. Even though he had returned to his family, and had begged their forgiveness, he could never really forgive himself for the hurt he had caused them. Get-togethers like the one this morning only emphasised to him how far removed he was from those he cared for. His mother had told him just a few weeks previously that a lot of the distance was of his own making and that he just had to give everyone a bit more time. But he knew he was not imagining the hint of anger and annoyance in his brothers' eyes at times, he was not ignoring the angry glare sometimes directed towards him by Ginny. It had become so difficult at times that he did everything possible to avoid looking into his father's eyes. He could still see the hurt that he had caused the man who had given him so much. But he accepted it all, because he knew that he deserved it all and so much more. He was content for the moment to sit quietly and just be glad that he had been allowed to become a part of this family again. And as he sat by the open window, keeping a careful watch on Ron while waiting for the paper to be delivered, he was grateful for every chance that he got. He spied the owl in the distance, quickly making its way towards the Burrow, and watched it as it sped across the fields and the trees. The owl gracefully landed on the windowsill, and waited rather impatiently for Percy to remove the paper. It gave an indignant hoot as Percy quickly paid for the paper and removed the newspaper from its fastenings. Percy looked quickly at the headlines, not really paying it all that much attention as the owl took flight once again and disappeared. The activity around him halted suddenly though when his quiet voice could be heard, 

"Bloody hell", he whispered.

"Percy?" Arthur had been startled not only to hear his middle son curse, but also to hear the young man speak when he had been so reluctant to draw attention to himself. He had been waiting a long time for Percy to look him in the eye when he spoke to him, to speak with him like he used to. But now as Percy looked up from the paper and met his eyes a familiar sense of dread returned to him.

All activity in the kitchen had ceased and all attention was focused on Percy as he offered some more information. He spread the front page of the paper across the kitchen table.

"They are never going to leave him alone"

tbc...

Thanks for reading and please review.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Bloody hell", he whispered._

"_Percy?" Arthur had been startled not only to hear his middle son curse, but also to hear the young man speak when he had been so reluctant to draw attention to himself. He had been waiting a long time for Percy to look him in the eye when he spoke to him, to speak with him like he used to. But now as Percy looked up from the paper and met his eyes a familiar sense of dread returned to him._

_All activity in the kitchen had ceased and all attention was focused on Percy as he offered some more information. He spread the front page of the paper across the kitchen table._

"_There are never going to leave him alone_

* * *

"Okay Gin I think that you and Harry have lost your spot as the media's favourite couple" Fred said in a misguided attempt to lighten the heavy mood permeating the kitchen. His sad smile however instantly vanished when he saw his family's reactions. George sent him a scathing look; no words were needed between the two at times. But Ginny felt the need to say the actual words, 

"Not the time Fred" her attention returned to the headline and photograph that covered the front page of the newspaper. "Not the right time"

_'The Man who survived finds love in time of Turmoil' _

The large photo that was found under the harsh type of the headline was hauntingly familiar. Molly choked back a sob as she watched the magical images of Ron and Hermione dance through the picture. They had been unaware that the photo had been taken when they had taken a moment to dance during Bill and Fleur's wedding. That day had been a moment of solace in a time of war. The joy that had been experienced that day was precious to them all, and the thought that someone had sold a photograph from that day to the press was disturbing. Ron and Hermione only had eyes for each other as they continued to dance across the picture to music that no one could now hear. They only paused for a split second every now and then to laugh and smile when Ron's lack of actual dancing ability caused them to stumble slightly.

"How the hell did they get that picture?" Harry muttered as he moved away from the paper, removed his glasses, and rubbed a hand across his face.

"There's more" Arthur stated, as he stood by Percy and scanned the article in question. "There are more photos of Hermione leaving the hospital over the past month" He fell back into a nearby chair with a sigh, "They're calling Ron and Hermione '_star-crossed lovers_', and saying that he's a _'soul in turmoil'_", the disgust was clearly evident as he virtually spat out the quotations.

"Why the bloody hell can't they leave them both alone?" Charlie said as he sprang from his chair and began to pace across the kitchen. His hung over state had moved down his list of priorities right now and he was busy trying to plot revenge on those who continued to hurt his brother, continued to hurt his family. He knew what was happening, of course he did. He and Bill had discussed it not so long ago when they had sent a photographer running from the Burrow with intimidating glares alone. If they couldn't get the man who had directly hurt Ron, then those who indirectly tried to upset him were the next best thing. He stopped his pacing however when he saw his mother's devastated face and moved quickly to her side. He placed his strong hand over her trembling hands,

"Mum?"

She turned to him,

"I just don't know how much more he can take" her shaky voice drew everyone's attention.

Fred spoke up from across the kitchen,

"Ron's stronger than we gave him credit for," he said with a small smile as if it pained him to admit it. "He'll probably get mad at them and then deal with it" he tried to ignore the small shake of the head his twin sent him. He moved to the table and grabbed the paper moving towards the fire, intent on destroying the very thing that had brought yet more pain to his family.

He eyed the newspaper with disgust,

"All that it's fit for is to keep the fire burning"

He had already moved his arm to throw the offensive paper into the flames when a determined voice stopped him.

"Let me read it".

Everyone's attention was drawn to the open back door where Ron and Hermione now stood. They had obviously entered the kitchen at some point over the past minute. Ron threw his cane into the corner. He limped towards his brother but was determined and resolute. He reached Fred and his hand was outstretched.

"Give me the paper"

Fred exchanged a worried glance with his father, before he reluctantly agreed to Ron's request. The occupants of the kitchen held their breath as they watched Ron read through the front page. Hermione had been pulled into the corner by Harry and Ginny and was getting increasingly concerned as she heard the latest 'news'. Ron however was eerily calm. He crumbled the offensive paper and threw it into inviting flames.

"Bloody predictable rubbish" were the only words his family could hear as Ron watched the paper burn.

He avoided their eyes as he grabbed a pancake from a plate on the counter, and made his way to the door.

"I'll just go and get cleaned up for the physical therapy later" he said as he left the kitchen and the concerned gaze of his family. "Don't eat all the food, I'll be back in a few minutes," he shouted over his shoulder as he hurried to his new room, ignoring the pain in his knee that protested against the movement. It was only when he was safely in his room, with the door securely closed, that he allowed his true emotions to surface. He couldn't let anyone see the pain he was in, he wouldn't. He wouldn't allow himself to do that. And so he found himself sitting on the floor, with his head leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed as he fought against the anger and panic that raged through him. He allowed himself that moment to experience the many emotions that constantly threatened to overwhelm him. He realised with sad smile that if he tried to do magic right now, he would probably take the entire roof off the Burrow. He then hobbled into the bathroom, threw some water on his face, restored the mask that had served him so well and prepared himself for the day ahead.

* * *

"Right Ron" Aiden said as he summoned the small set of stairs from the corner of the room and positioned them in front of his patient. "We're going to try your old favourite right now"

Ron groaned in annoyance as he approached what he had already named 'The staircase of Doom'. He realised that it wasn't perhaps the most imaginative of titles, but it was the most appropriate one that he could think of at the time. He had made some progress during his time in hospital, and could now make his way up a few steps without too much pain or discomfort. But there was a barrier at step five that seemed impossible to cross. Aiden insisted it was all in his head, Ron wasn't so sure. And so it was with some trepidation that he conquered the first, second, third and fourth step. At the fifth step the pain in his knee became too powerful to allow the joint to bend fully, and that made the step impossible.

Aiden finally helped Ron to achieve the fifth step with the help of a small levitation charm and it was only when Ron was safely back down on the ground that the physiotherapist broached a subject that he was curious about.

"I don't understand Ron"

Ron had been making a visible effort to calm his breathing and was silently grateful for the potions and spells that were taking some of the edge off the pain. He knew that if the pain was this bad with the magical assistance, without them it'd be impossible.

"What's that then?" he said as he reached for the nearby goblet of water, and took a grateful gulp.

"I know that you climbed the stairs right here in the hospital to reach the roof when you had barely regained consciousness"

Ron waited for the inevitable question. He had known this was coming and knew that his medical team were now ganging up on him, in an attempt to get him to talk about things.

"How was that possible?" Aiden's question was left unanswered for a few minutes before Ron pushed himself off the chair and moved back towards the staircase,

"I had other things on my mind" he muttered before he gestured back towards the staircase, "Lets try this again"

* * *

Ron tapped his cane against the hard wood floors, smiling when he saw that his therapist was once again annoyed and trying to hide it. He didn't like her, he hadn't since the first day he had been forced to sit down with the annoying woman. In his opinion she wasn't all that good at her job, and seemed to be working from a script most of the time. He had already learned that he didn't like being analysed, and was taking some pleasure in annoying the woman as much as possible.

"So how are you feeling today Ronald?" she asked as she focused her attention on the notepad in front of her, and began to write with an immaculate quill.

The fact that she refused to call him 'Ron', and that she was already making notes when he hadn't said a word sent him on the defensive.

"Just great" he said with an obviously fake smile as he continued to tap his cane on the floor, "And how are you today Healer Kelly?"

She didn't seem to pick up on his sarcasm or hostility, "Fine, fine" she said distractedly.

"So you have been home for two days now, how is that going?" she said as she fixed him with a practiced look.

Ron knew that he should tell her about his magical problems, he knew that he had promised Hermione, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell this annoying woman about the problem that had been added to an already rather extensive list. He couldn't tell her about the worries that plagued his mind, and kept him from performing even the most uncomplicated of spells. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of having something to write down in that damned notepad. She was just waiting; they all were, for evidence of the fact that he was going to fall apart. He wasn't going to let them think that that git Malfoy had hurt him so badly. He would deal with it all, he always had and he always would.

"It's great to be home," he said in a strong voice as he sat back in his chair and prepared to get through this compulsory, unavoidable hour of annoying and intrusive questions.

* * *

The days merged and melded into weeks and Ron established something of a routine regarding his various therapy sessions. A rather strange sense of 'normality' returned to the Burrow as Christmas approached and the various members of the Weasley family were fighting a losing battle in trying to get Molly to calm down regarding the well being of her youngest son, and the impending arrival of her first grandchild. Truth be told, Ron was somewhat grateful for the distraction of his mother's attention. There were times that he felt suffocated by his family's attention, and was glad of the solitude of his new rooms and the roof of the hospital. He had kept that part of his routine secret even from Hermione and Harry. They would all be worried sick if they knew that after each futile session with Healer Kelly, he would sneak away to the foot of the spiral staircase. In that solitude and isolation, he didn't care if his magic went slightly haywire. He would cast a levitation charm that allowed him to effortlessly climb the spiral staircase, and he would spend unknown amounts of time simply being alone without the concerned gaze of others. He had grown comfortable in his own company, and that solitude was difficult to achieve in his childhood home with everyone constantly watching him.

There was one thing he regretted though. He had lied to Hermione, and it tore at his soul.

She was worried sick about him and he couldn't stand that he had been the one to do that to her, so he had lied.

He couldn't face the evitable truth of his magical condition so he had lied.

He had wanted desperately to maintain his pretence that he was dealing with this strange new world that he had been dragged into, and so he had lied.

Today though that familiar mask and reassuring pretence was going to be stolen from him. He had always used the floo network to return home from St Mungos, but on that fateful day he had decided not to. The reception area of the hospital was decorated for the season and the mood and atmosphere seemed lightened as a result. Even Ron found it hard to fight the small genuine smile that surfaced when he saw the glittering decorations that hovered around the impressive Christmas tree. He paused for a moment at the foot of the tree, before turning to the main door. He wasn't quite ready to go home yet, and thought that maybe a trip to Fred and George's nearby shop would be appropriate for the rather rare upbeat mood he found himself in. He slipped through the innocuous door and onto the busy street outside, not really thinking much about where he was, simply putting one foot in front of the other, with his cane helping him along. He vaguely heard the sound of rapid footsteps behind him and his innate sense of paranoia had kicked in even before he felt the hand on his shoulder. He spun around quickly and unsteadily as his cane clattered to the ground. But it was the flash of blue light that sent him back to the moment he was desperate to forget and the busy street began to disappear. It was that flash of blue light that momentarily blinded him and brought back the sensation of a arm around his throat…

_He saw the terrified faces of George and Bill as they tried to reach him but were held back by a group of Aurors. He could hear Hermione screaming his name as she ran across the now calm battlefield, and he could see Harry's fearful eyes as he looked up at the scene that was unfolding before his eyes._

_Ron Weasley saw his world disappear in a swirl of blue light.._

Tbc.

Thanks for reading and please review. What did you think?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty. 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

A/N: Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the delay, two words cover the reason behind the wait…bloody migraines… ;)

* * *

_Previously…_

_He vaguely heard the sound of rapid footsteps behind him and his innate sense of paranoia had kicked in even before he felt the hand on his shoulder. He spun around quickly and unsteadily as his cane clattered to the ground. But it was the flash of blue light that sent him back to the moment he was desperate to forget and the busy street began to disappear. It was that flash of blue light that momentarily blinded him and brought back the sensation of a arm around his throat…_

_He saw the terrified faces of George and Bill as they tried to reach him but were held back by a group of Aurors. He could hear Hermione screaming his name as she ran across the now calm battlefield, and he could see Harry's fearful eyes as he looked up at the scene that was unfolding before his eyes._

_Ron Weasley saw his world disappear in a swirl of blue light…_

* * *

The flash of blue light faded as quickly as it had appeared as the shadows, which had been hidden within Ron's memories for so long, were unleashed. The previously bright winter's day faded slightly as the shadows returned and threatened to overwhelm him. He wavered slightly as he pushed away the stranger at his side. He was momentarily blinded by his own demons, and an unknown presence was to be viewed as a threat until proven otherwise. If there was one thing he was sure of as the panic threatened to overwhelm him, it was that. He struggled to catch his breath as the familiar sense of claustrophobia returned, because he was no longer on a busy street, surrounded by muggle shoppers, he was back in that small room…back in the darkness, back in pain. His right hand clenched in readiness to fight back against any threat as his eyes tried to make out what was happening to him.

"_It's time you learned your place Weasley_"

An all too familiar voice sneered as Ron's past assaulted the present. He fought against his unknown assailant who had become a familiar foe in his troubled mind. It was a struggle to maintain his balance, especially with his cane lying forgotten on the edge of the pavement, but he put up a valiant effort.

"_You really are pathetic Weasley, do you realise that? Are you really that deluded that you think anyone is going to rescue you?" _

He wobbled slightly as his body tensed in anticipation for the expected and remembered pain,

"_It's time you stopped getting to your damn feet every time you fall"_

Ron flinched, wobbled slightly and had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out as he could feel the sharp pain in his knee returning with a fierce intensity. It was the same pain that he now feared would never leave him.

But just as quickly as the panic attack began, it ended. Ron's reprieve was courtesy of an oblivious Christmas shopper who bumped into him and pushed him away suddenly and the sound of a shriek coming from the dilapidated shop front from which he had just exited.

"Hey! Back off you vultures!"

The loud screech cut threw the haze of the flashback that had assaulted Ron, and allowed him to momentarily shake off the memories of the past, and to regain his fragile composure. He had been knocked away from the centre of the group by the muggle shopper who had muttered "Sorry", as she glanced at her watch, gathered her shopping bags and hurried away. He took the chance to steady his breathing, and to try and find out what had actually happened. The colours returned with a vengeance as he saw the lone reporter and photographer who had been the trigger for the attack. There was still a hint of blue smoke coming from the flash of the camera, and Ron shook his head in annoyance at the blue tinged flash. The flash of a camera had triggered everything he had been trying to hide for so long now. The mask had slipped and he was at a loss as to what to do next.

"Damn it" he muttered as he ran a still shaking hand over his face, and leant against a nearby wall. The pain in his knee had once again faded to the ever-present dull ache, as he was able to once again push his memories back into the shadows. He took the moment however to glance about for his cane. As much as he hated the thing, he knew that he would probably need it pretty soon. He reluctantly returned his attention to the small group of magical people in the middle of the muggle shopping street, and was grateful to see that for the moment he was not the centre of attention. He was also able to see the source of the loud screech that he was certain had shaken the pigeons from their perches on top of the nearby buildings. The hospital receptionist who barely spared him a glance on most occasions, had emerged from the concealed door to St Mungos with fury in her eyes. Ron noticed with a small smile that the photographer was now backing away slightly as the young woman advanced upon him, her purple framed glasses perched precariously on her nose and what looked suspiciously like a real butterfly resting in her curly hair. Ron, grateful for the fact that they were all ignoring him for a moment, took his chance and listened to her rant.

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, you are not allowed in or around the general vicinity of St Mungos", the woman's voice dropped to a harsh whisper in deference to the muggles making their way along the busy street. But she needed have bothered because the commotion on the pavement between some strangely dressed people was not even noticed.

"Muggles" she muttered as she shook her head in despair at a young man who hurried past her, with loud music blaring from his earphones. She waved to two uniformed men, who had emerged from St Mungos and waited until they reached her side before she continued,

"All the press were told in no uncertain terms what the consequences would be if they continued to harass our patients"

"Hey, we didn't know he was going to be here" the journalist spoke up, obviously getting a bit annoyed. "It was just a case of pure luck, right place right time" he turned to the photographer who was still looking a bit apprehensive, "Isn't that right Jack?"

Jack however didn't get the chance to reply as the receptionist gave up whispering,

"How dare you say that!" she shouted "You have caused disruption and distress not only to the patients but also the staff, and you can't pretend that you didn't know the consequences"

The two uniformed men moved to either side of the members of the press as she continued to speak,

"After the continued harassment of Mr Potter and Mr Weasley here…" she said as she gestured towards Ron, who in turn tried to fade into the background. "…We have installed recording devices and have gotten some legal advice on behalf of both our patients and staff. You now have an urgent meeting with the board of Healers and Medi-witches" she said as the journalist and photographer were escorted through the dilapidated shop front and into the hospital. She then lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper and turned to Ron,

"They'll also be meeting with the specialists regarding some memory charms. We value out patients privacy Mr Weasley and you should probably come back inside for a check-up," she said as she reached her hand towards him.

As Ron looked into her eyes, he saw the undeniable truth. She knew. Someone he had never met before knew more about him than she should. She had seen the panic attack and the flashback that had engulfed him only minutes ago, and had rushed to help him. She had been a witness to the moment when his mask had slipped and the truth had been revealed. He hadn't even been able to save himself from a journalist and a photographer.

"_You really are pathetic Weasley" _

"I'm fine," he said as he attempted to block out the voices from the past that continued to haunt him. His own fears and insecurities spoken by another's voice, and continually haunting his dreams.

"I think you should come back inside and check with your healer just to make sure"

"No, I'm really fine" he insisted as he pulled his cloak around him, and tried to hide his still shaking hands. He offered her a small fake smile,

"Thanks for dealing with them though, you'd think they'd get sick of it all sooner or later"

She still seemed slightly unsure but seemed to be buying his pretence,

"If you're sure…"

"Absolutely" he insisted, "I'm due to meet someone anyway and I'm running late, so I'm going to…well…go". His voice trailed off as he waved goodbye to the woman and gratefully lost himself in the crowds on the pavement. He didn't even hear the woman's voice shout after him as she found his cane and tried to reach him with it. The rush of adrenaline from the events of the past few minutes, and his previous experience with pain allowed him to momentarily block the pain from his knee, and he savoured the anonymity, which he found in the crowd.

It wasn't long however before his knee was objecting to the absence of the cane and he had to stop. The adrenaline had long since worn off, and he was cursing the fact that he had left the cane lying on the pavement. He may have hated the thing from time to time, but even he couldn't deny the fact that he needed it. He had been hobbling and limping through a busy street in muggle London for a while now, and took a minute to rest on a bench at a nearby bus stop. He tried to get his bearings. He may not know muggle London as well asHermione did, but he had become more familiar with the city in the year before the final battle. The streets in and around St Mungos were close enough to the magical areas so that young wizards and witches had often come into the muggle areas for nights out, to escape the war in their own world. And while some of his journeys home from those nights out had been a bit of a blur, he could still vaguely remember the layout of the streets, and was grateful to see a familiar pub a few doors down. He needed something to take the edge of the pain, needed something to help forget the events of the last hour or so, and needed to sit in a public place without feeling like he was the centre of attention. He stood up slowly and made his way towards the wooden doors as another thought crossed his mind. He needed a pub that would accept the few sickles and Knuts that he had in his pocket, and he was sure that this bar would. If he remembered correctly there was a muggle born wizard who had been in the year below him at Hogwarts who worked in that pub. He just hoped that the kid still worked there.

* * *

Percy Weasley was nothing if not diligent and even though his day was officially supposed to have ended an hour ago, he continued working. He figured that he was better off working anyway as it allowed him to focus on something other than the crises that his family had faced and were still facing. He would often work overtime, not for the possibilities of a promotion that had long since lost its appeal, but simply to pass the time. There wasn't much to go home for, either a lonely little flat or the accusatory glances he still received at the Burrow. He was trying to give his family a bit of time and space while still being a part of their lives and making the effort to make amends with them. It was a delicate balance and was one that he was reluctant to upset. He knew that his parents were looking forward to having the entire family home for the holiday season and he was looking forward to spending that time with his family, hopeful that he could feel more at ease in their company, and that the weight of his guilt could be lifted just slightly. In his more optimistic moments he hoped that there might be a chance that he could sit down for a chess game with Ron. It was one of the few interests that they had in common and he was hopeful that it might offer a chance to mend a bit of the damage that he himself had caused. He was also worried about Ron, but unsure of how to broach the subject with his little brother. He was pinning all his hopes on Christmas at the Burrow.

"You still here Weasley?" a voice came from the doorway to his small office and he looked up from the various parchments strewn across his desk to see Fairfield, the head of the Muggle Relations department looking at him with a smile. "You know it doesn't look so good when a junior researcher stays late and the boss is heading home for the night"

"I'm not staying too long sir" Percy said, "I'm just going to finish researching these latest secrecy agreements"

Fairfield nodded his head as he began to move away from the doorway, "There's nothing there that can't wait until tomorrow Weasley," he shouted back down the hallway.

Percy knew that his boss was right; he could easily pack up his work now and go home. But he enjoyed his new job and was finding some solace and comfort in the dry facts and figures on the parchments in front of him. But his attention was suddenly captured when he heard a voice coming from outside his office door.

"Percy? Percy, are you there?"

"Mum?" Percy muttered in confusion as he stood up from his desk and quickly made his way out of his office and out into the main office area.

"Percy!"

The confusion was abated when he saw his mother's head in the fireplace, but was instantly replaced by worry. His mother had never floo-called him at work before and the worry and concern was clearly evident on her face.

He quickly negotiated some of the desks in his way, and fell to his knees in front of the fireplace.

"Mum, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Percy, I'm at St Mungos…"

Percy interrupted, instantly on alert,

"Why? Who's hurt?"

"It's Fleur" Molly said as she glanced over her shoulder before continuing "She went into labour a while ago, Bill wasn't there and she couldn't get in touch with him, so I came with her"

Percy's mind was reeling,

"Do you need me to try and find him?"

"No, Charlie and your dad are already on their way to get him from work. It's just that I can't leave her on her own until he gets here. And Fred and George are away on a business trip to their other shop in Glasgow, and Harry and Ginny are away for the day and I don't want to worry Hermione when she's taking a day to stay with her parents, and I'm sure that he's safe really…"

Percy was definitely worried now as he watched his mother speak incredibly quickly, while still looking over her shoulder. It hadn't escaped his notice that he was obviously the last in a long list of people that she could call on, but at this point he didn't care about that. He needed to help.

"What is it mum? What can I do?"

Molly drew a hand over her face,

"It's Ron"

Tbc…

Thanks for reading and please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the 'Harry Potter' universe and everything and everyone in it, I am just a fan with an imagination running on caffeine and chocolate. I own nothing…believe me!

_Previously…_

_Percy was definitely worried now as he watched his mother speak incredibly quickly, while still looking over her shoulder. It hadn't escaped his notice that he was obviously the last in a long list of people that she could call on, but at this point he didn't care about that. He needed to help._

"_What is it mum? What can I do?" _

_Molly drew a hand over her face, _

"_It's Ron" _

* * *

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you"

Ron's hand fell away from the bowl of peanuts that rested on the bar at the sound of a gravely voice from a figure hunched over a pint at the end of the bar.

"Why's that then?"

"Just take the word of some-one who's been sitting on this barstool for long enough to know how long those have been sitting there…" the older man paused to take a gulp from his pint before a wry grin crept across his face, "But if you don't want to listen to the voice of experience, then be my guest". He raised his pint in a mock toast.

Ron had more than enough experience with the twins to be suspicious about food at times, and he was cautious enough now not to question a fair warning. Sometimes paranoia was justified, and as hungry as he was, he was now looking at the offending peanuts somewhat apprehensively.

"Here" a couple of packets of crisps appeared in front of him, along with the pint he had ordered. The familiar barman looked at him for a moment, withholding the glass of whiskey.

"You sure you want this mate?"

An annoyedlook from Ron was all it took for the muggle-born wizard who tended bar, to place the large glass of whiskey beside the pint. Ron was tired, fed-up and in some pain but he did manage to give the wizard a look of gratitude as the sickles and knuts that he managed to scramble together were accepted without question. He needed a place to hide for a while, and he knew that this young man behind the bar would respect that.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he did his best to down the whiskey as quickly as possible, hoping that it may just take the edge of his pain. It took some grimaces and a minute or so before the glass had been drained. It wasn't fire-whiskey, but it would have to do the job for now.

A chuckle sounded from the figure at the end of the bar,

"You need to savour that drink" the old man said as he shook his head slowly, "the youth of today don't know how to take their time and just enjoy the moment"

Ron quickly grabbed the crisps and the pint and hobbled to a darkened corner of the pub where he could watch the comings and goings, but not be subjected to the jaded drunken ramblings. The pub was quiet and the few people that were there were either preoccupied with their own drinks, or with their own friends. He felt safe enough to just watch what was going on around him as he began to drink his pint. He gently stretched his leg out under the table and winced slightly as his knee objected to the movement. It never seemed to get much better. He knew he couldn't expect a quick recovery but the fact was that his knee moved from a dull ache to bloody painful on a regular basis. It was hard to see a light at the end of the tunnel sometimes when he was pretty sure that the tunnel had no end. His hand shook slightly as he placed the pint back onto the table and rested his head back against the wall. He tried to distract himself but his mind kept returning to the panic that had overtaken him not so long ago. A simple flash bulb had sent him hurdling back to that awful moment and it terrified him. How the hell was he supposed to get on with things when things like that happened?

How the hell was he supposed to reclaim his life when he was haunted by the memories of Malfoy's voice…by the pain…by that small room?

He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He vaguely heard the door of the pub open and close, the noise of the busy street intruding only momentarily, and opened his eyes suddenly when he sensed someone near him.

"Are you alright Ron?"

Percy stood before his brother, obviously out of breath, relief and concern fighting for dominance across his face.

"What are you doing here Percy?" Ron said as he tried to sit up a bit straighter in his seat and attempted to look as if nothing was wrong.

Percy fell into a chair on the other side of the table and fixed Ron with a determined stare,

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just bloody brilliant Percy" Ron answered with a scowl as he took another drink. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well…" Percy seemed to stumble for a moment over what to say before deciding that the truth was probably the best way to go in this situation. "Mum floo-called me at work…"

Ron was instantly on alert and interrupted quickly,

"Why?"

"She called me from St Mungo's…"

"Why was she there?"

Percy levelled an exasperated stare at his brother, "If you would let me finish an entire sentence, maybe you would find out the answer to your questions Ron"

"Fine" Ron said as he scowled at his brother, leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest, "Then hurry up and get on with it"

"Well, mum called me to tell me that she was with Fleur at the hospital"

"Is Fleur alright?"

"She's fine" Percy said, before he added, "well, she's in labour, and Bill was at work. So mum was staying with her until he gets there"

"Okay" Ron muttered obviously confused as to the chain of events that brought Percy to the pub that he had sought refuge in.

"Well, when mum got to St Mungo's, she found out that you had just left, and that there had been a bit of a commotion"

"_A commotion_?" Ron definitely did not like where this conversation was going.

"I've just come from there and the receptionist was very concerned about you, and was worried that you would need this" Percy said as he passed the cane across to Ron, who grudgingly accepted it and leaned it against the table.

"You still haven't answered my question Percy"

"What do you mean?"

"Why the hell are you here?" Ron spat out as he leaned across the table, very well aware that this was perhaps the longest conversation he had had with his brother in a very long time.

"Well we were worried about you and just wanted to…"

Ron interrupted again, not giving his brother any chance to keep up what he saw as the concerned brother act.

"What you're trying to say is that you were the only one left to make sure that 'poor Ronald' hadn't fallen apart, isn't that right?"

"We just wanted to make sure that you are okay Ron. The receptionist seemed to think that you were upset by those members of the press"

"I'm fine" Ron said, automatically trying to deflect the attention.

"Ron, you're obviously not"

Ron's thin fingers clenched into a fist under the table as he repeated,

"I'm fine"

Percy shook his head sadly and took a moment to rub his eyes under his glasses, before he spoke,

"Ron we saw the recordings of what happened outside the hospital. You're obviously not okay"

Ron, already shaken by what had happened, found it difficult to handle that there now existed a recording of that moment. The moment that his mask had slipped had been permanently recorded and now his estranged brother, the brother he had never really forgiven, has been a witness to his breakdown.

"So if you already know the answer to the question, then why the hell are you bothering to bloody well ask?" he hissed as he fought to keep from shouting and storming out of the pub. Mainly because he was pretty sure that he wouldn't have been able to move fast enough to get rid of Percy.

"Because I'm worried about you Ron, we all are", Percy spoke calmly and quietly. He was not fazed by Ron's anger, in fact he was expecting it and it was somewhat of a relief to see it finally emerge.

"Yeah right" Ron muttered as he returned to his beer and let his eyes drift across the pub, suddenly feeling caged in, unable to escape and not liking it a bit.

"Ron, talk to me". Percy's concerned voice recaptured Ron's attention and refuelled his anger.

"Why the hell do you think I would talk to you Percy?" he spat out "What gives you the right to play the concerned big brother when you betrayed and rejected your own bloody family?"

Percy seemed to flinch slightly but refused to back down,

"Ron, you and I both know that I've made some really stupid mistakes over the past few years" he held up a hand as Ron looked set to interrupt again "some stupid mistakes that hurt a lot of people. I know that"

Percy stopped talking suddenly and seemed preoccupied with the packet of salt and vinegar crisps that lay abandoned upon the table. The silence at the small corner table was almost deafening as both young men struggled to find the words to articulate what they wanted to say. Percy spoke first,

"But I am not putting on an act Ron, I am concerned. I've been watching you and everyone else for a while now, and I know that you're not okay. I've seen you trying to hide the panic and fear, I've seen you pretend that you're okay when we all know that you're not and no one expects you to be. I know that you're not talking to Harry and that Hermione is trying to pretend that she's not watching you at every moment. I've seen the books that she's trying to hide and the fearful look that she has when there's a problem that she can't figure out. And if you can't talk to me then at least tell me that you're talking to her"

Ron however was not moved by this brotherly concern; it was in fact having the opposite effect.

"You've been watching me?" he said as he fixed his brother with an angry glare. "How dare you Percy?"

"Ron, listen to me please…"

"No Percy, it's my turn to talk now," Ron said before he took a deep breath. "You want me to talk to you? You want to know what's going on?"

Percy was slightly uneasy at the almost livid glare he was receiving from his brother, but nodded his head regardless.

"Of course I do"

A small grin ghosted across Ron's thin face, if Percy wanted to know the truth then he was going to get the truth. He had spared everyone else mainly because it was his own business and no one else's, but also due to the fact that he didn't want to worry them. But the fact of the matter was, he didn't care if Percy was worried. In his opinion Percy deserved every bit of worry and concern. He was still angry at his brother over the times he had made their mother cry, angry at him for the many times he had hurt their father. He was still livid with him for abandoning his family when they had needed to stick together. He hadn't been there on so many occasions and had caused so much hurt and distress. Ron had not had the chance to confront him on all of this, and all that hurt fuelled his already strong desire to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

He quickly downed what remained of his pint before he spoke,

"Okay Percy here's the way it is. My knee is killing me half the time and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. Most of the time I feel like the walls are constantly closing in on me and I can't breathe properly. Every night I have nightmares and now they're attacking the daytime too. Every moment of every bloody day, everyone's looking at me like I'm about to fall apart. And people seemed determined to get me to talk about things that I don't want to remember, much less talk about!"

As Ron stopped to catch his breath, he noticed that some of the patrons of the pub had looked up as the volume of his rant had increased. He pushed himself to his feet, somewhat shakily, wincing slightly as the familiar pain radiated through his knee. He took a moment to grab his cane from its resting place before he added his final comment in a whisper,

"And to top it all my magic has gone haywire as well"

Percy looked slightly stunned and Ron didn't give him much of a chance to respond as he pushed past him and made his way towards the door, his cane tapping across the hard wood floor. He did stop suddenly mere feet away from the door though, his moment of anger abated.

"How the hell did you find me anyway?"

He didn't have to wait long for a response as he heard Percy jump to his feet and make his way quickly across the pub. He didn't look at his brother, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the door.

"Well, the receptionist knew the general direction you went, and a couple of questions and some tracking spells led me here"

"Right" Ron said as he began to edge towards the door again, "I don't know about you but I'm going to see if we have a niece or a nephew yet"

Ron moved quickly to the door, pulled it open and stepped out into the daylight and back into the busy muggle street, not bothering to look back to see if Percy was behind him.

He didn't look back because there was absolutely no need.

TBC…


	32. This has gone on long enough

_A/N: Iam so sorryfor leaving this story for as long as I have. There have been reasons, but they're not important. The story is resuming, there will be at least 2 more chapters. If you've stuck with the story, I'm very sorry for leaving it for so long and I thank you. If you are new? Welcome! _

_On with the story..._

* * *

"You can't be that hungry Pig." Ron grinned as he threw another piece of bacon towards the excited owl who was buzzing around the darkened garden. He watched as his owl missed the food he had been diving for and then spun off into the darkness. He has seen Pig do that so many times over the past few nights, and he always came back. He wasn't worried. In fact, these moments were the few moments in which he found himself calm and at peace.

It had been a week and a half since the incident at the hospital, and the 'Ron-watching' had gone into overdrive. He did everything possible to avoid talking to anyone in his family, to avoid even being alone with one of them….to avoid the mere chance of facing up to the truth that he knew he couldn't hide from for long. He had walked in on hushed conversations between Hermione and Percy who would then, either completely shut up or rapidly change the subject. He had seen Harry and Charlie watching him as he avoided eating his breakfast under their vigilant eyes. He had seen and heard every single concern and worry his family and friends were experiencing and it was suffocating him. All of this led to him sitting in the garden of the Burrow in the early hours of the morning, summoning food from the kitchen and enjoying the fact that no-one was watching him, no eyes were on him.

He turned from his spot under the gnarled old oak tree and pointed his wand towards the open kitchen window.

"_Accio leftovers"_

The almost serene blue that erupted from his wand, sped across the garden, through the window and then sent a large plate of leftovers his way made him smile. It was strange, there were moments when he could forget that his magic had gone haywire, moments when he could simply be himself without having to be concerned about who was watching, who was waiting….who could possibly emerge from the darkness once again.

He also had to admit that the fact that he had taken two pain potions in as many hours had meant that he was feeling quite loopy and calmer than he had done in a long time.

"There are easier ways of getting a midnight snack Ron." the familiar voice sounded strained and worried as it carried across the quiet garden.

He turned his head to see his dad wrapping his worn overcoat around his pyjamas in attempt to keep out the early morning chill. He was hovering around at the back door of the house as if reluctant to come any closer for fear of upsetting Ron…of unsettling the unexpected and unusual calmness.

Ron turned his attention back to the grass at his feet, "Maybe." he muttered. His father took that as permission to approach and joined him at the foot of the old tree, as Ron continued, "But at least this way I don't have to see the pitying looks I get whenever I eat the way I want to"

"Concern, not pity son. We're just worried that you don't seem to be comfortable around anyone."

"Whatever."

"Ron?"

"I get it Dad, I really do." Ron said as he began to randomly pick blades of grass from the ground and shred them between his fingers. "I see it every time Mum rushes home from fussing over the baby simply to watch me eat…."

The sounds of the countryside waking up around them and the rustle of the nearby hedges as the gnomes made their presence known occupied the silence between them for a moment, but the darkness persisted.

"Do you do this every night Ron?"

He shrugged, not vocally answering the question they both knew the answer to. He knew that his parents were more than aware that he waited until everyone was asleep until he crept out of the unfamiliar room he found himself in and took himself and his cursed cane outside. As much as he valued these moments of freedom and solitude he hated the fact that it was causing his parents such pain and worry.

"You don't have to hide son."

He shook his head and he allowed his fingers to sink into the dewy grass, "I'm not."

"That was some impressive summoning there Ron….Percy talked to Hermione and then they both came to us with your concerns about your magic"

"Yeah, I figured that much out from the conversations that stopped every time I come into a room." he hit his head against the bark of the familiar tree as he let his annoyance with both Percy and Hermione become evident. "They had no right to do that."

A strong hand found its way between his head and the tree, "Ron?"

"It's my business and it's not that big of a deal anyway." he snapped at his father "I'm dealing with it."

"No son, no you're not. None of us are."

There was silence for a moment as both Weasley men took note of the fact that more was being said atthis moment,than had been said for a long time.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Ron, why do you find such comfort in being so alone? I would have thought…..that after….."

His fathers voice trailed away but Ron knew the question he was asking. It was the same question he saw in his mother's face every time he avoided her, every single time he insisted to Hermione that he was fine, every time he kept up the pretence around Harry.

It was the same question he asked himself when he realised that he was almost counting the minutes in every single situation until the moment when he could be alone again. It was the same question that often plagued his early morning moments of solitude.

Why, after so many months of loneliness and seclusion, did he prefer to do everything alone….to be so completely isolated?

"I remember the time you broke your arm falling out of this tree." Arthur said as he stretched his legs out in front of him, tightened the overcoat around his pyjamas and looked up into the darkness that clung around its many branches. "Scared the life out of me and your mother, but I can still remember you looking up at us, as proud as a phoenix, that you had climbed it and had shown your brothers that you can do it."

Ron's fist clenched the dewy grass as his father unknowingly reminded him of one of the many things he's been trying to forget…but never could. The moments when his consolation, his memories of home, his only comfort was painfully ripped from him and replaced by the horrific reality. He remembered the comfort he had had in that moment, and the pain that thenensued when it was torn from him. He couldn't hear his fathers words, nor could he feel the cautious hand on his arm as his mind reeled and the door to the past was flung open. The darkness of the garden around him added fuel to the fire as he was sucked into the past, reliving those inevitable moments when the door would slowly open and the pain would resume. The moments when the dreams were banished and he would realise that he was once again alone and facing a familiar pain.

He stumbled to his feet, pushing aside the hands he held him, desperate to fight back, His fingers grappled at the stone wall he met as he backed away from the danger ahead, desperate to find some escape route, somewhere safe…anywhere.

"_Crucio"_

He fell to the ground, a scream escaping from him as pain raced through his body . He felt the stone floor beneath his hands as he pushed away from the presence of another, and continued to try to escape the darkness. He scrambled to his feet…

"…_it will ensure that you will stop getting to your damn feet every time you fall!"_

He stumbled and screamed as the pain flared once again at his knee, he leaned against the first support he could find and realised that enough was enough.

"This has gone on long enough." He muttered as the shadows stalked him.

He had to escape.

He closed his eyes, hoping desperately that a loss of consciousness would soon follow and would allow him to slip into his familiar, reassuring dreams. He imagined every moment he had ever felt free…happy…and desperately tried to capture that feeling again. He wouldn't let Malfoy win, he would defeat him the only way he could, by not giving the git the satisfaction of breaking him. He settled on a memory and a sad smile crept across his face. He opened his eyes for the spilt second it took for his world to be devoured by a flash of multi-coloured light and for his escape to be accomplished. The sight that greeted his weary eyes allowed him some respite as he fell to his knees and allowed his gaze to wander around the colour and vibrancy around him. He was exhausted, but could not rest. He dare not close his eyes or he would risk the chance that this mirage woulddisappear. So he fought the tiredness and allowed his gaze to be captivated by the colour, by the light, by the hope.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur fell to his knees, tears streaming unashamedly down his face as he reached for his son's wand. He had now been witness to some of the horror Ron had been trying to hide from them and then had seen his son disappear in a spectacular and terrifying manner. He knew, in the rational side of his mind, that his son had apparated. But the fact that his magic and his terrified state had allowed such a dramatic apparition was startling to say the least. And the fact that, once again, he had no idea of the whereabouts of his son was alarming. The fear and determination in his sons eyes as he had shoved him away would haunt Arthur for many days to come. And the screams….

He could see the lights appearing in the house and could hear the slamming of doors as the concerned voices grew in volume He had no doubt that everyone had been awakened by Ron's bone-chilling screams. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran back to the house, his slipper clad feet slipping and sliding somewhat in the wet grass, but not slowing him down at all. Ron's final words echoed in his mind,

_"This has gone on long enough."_

He couldn't agree more.

He would not let his family be torn apart again. He would not leave his son alone, he could not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. Chapter 33

_Click….whirr….Click…._

"_Deja-vu." a whisper broke the silence but no-one seemed willing to acknowledge who had spoken. _

_--_

"Hey, isn't that….."

"I don't know…why would he be here at this hour of the morning?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't really look like him."

"It does! I'm telling you! Didn't you see the picture in the Prophet last week?"

Ron brought himself back to reality with a jolt as he caught the remnants of the conversation between the teenagers as he watched them out of the corner of his eye. They had their cloaks wrapped around them and seemed to be torn between being upset that they had been caught sneaking out, or in, in the early hours, and getting closer to catch a glimpse of him.

He decided to save them the bother. His refuge had been disrupted anyway. His escapes had never had another persons presence in them…so he had to leave. He had been sitting on the dewy grass watching the flags flutter in the early morning breeze. The Quidditch pitch had been deserted and had provided the solitude he had been seeking. His legs were stretched out in front of him, and he had been desperately trying to forget….trying to escape…..

He didn't even bother getting up, his unease growing steadily as the strangers were getting closer. The panic escalated as their voices were once again heard and they threatened to drag him away from the refuge….to drag him back to the darkness…he wouldn't allow that…he couldn't…

He had had some time to think about his escape, confusion reigned supreme as he tried to figure out what had happened. He had been at home, that he was sure of…but then he had been back in the cell and everything else was a blur…The panic began to set in when he thought about it, there was one thing he knew for sure, he really couldn't face going back…couldn't face seeing anyone….claustrophobia set it at the mere thought of it, and the darkness threatened to return. Rather than cursing the change in his magic, as he had been doing for so long, he found himself grateful for the fact that it appeared to allow his wandless magic to somehow be amplified. In truth it was one of the few things that was stopping him from panicking at the mere thought of his missing wand. He closed his eyes and imagined his next escape, a small smile flitting across his face as he felt the grass disappear from under his hands.

--

Each escape proved as temporary as the last and Ron had to move on as quickly as ever. As the sun came up, the people emerged and the claustrophobia resumed. Hogsmeade lasted longer than Hogwarts. He had been momentarily captivated by the glittering jars of sweets in Honeydukes window, but reality always interrupted. The flutter of a random owl overhead, the happy whistle from a shop keeper as he opened his doors, was all it took to unsettle him. He was cursing the fact that he was actually sorry for having left the cane behind when his knee began to protest against all the recent movement. He had actually jumped when he caught the eyes of a worried Madam Rosmerta and he knew he had to leave. A glimpse of his own reflection in the glass window of the pub prompted him to limp as swiftly as he could to the nearest quiet spot where he made his quick escape.

Diagon Alley had proved to be a crazy choice. His fractured memory provided him with an image of a still and quiet place, much like the escape his mind had provided during his imprisonment. But the reality was very different. The start of a new day had brought the shop keepers and the beginnings of the shopping crowd. Being jostled by the early morning shoppers had been all it took for a panic attack to begin. The familiar flare of pain in his knee as he was forced to side step a rather pre-occupied man forced a world of darkness and pain upon him once again.

"Ron?" a tentative voice and a cautious hand on his arm forced him to break into a frantic run, and he didn't even hear Angelina's anxious calls to him.

He needed to be alone, he needed some peace and quiet to get his head together…to reassemble the walls that had been torn apart over the last few hours. To get through the day he needed some time to himself. His defences had come under attack and, proving to be fragile, they'd shattered under the pressure. He was defenceless and terrified. He was tired of hiding, tired of projecting an image he thought other people wanted to see…tired of pretending that everything was okay.

Simply surviving had left him exhausted.

He knew exactly where he needed to be.

A blast of multi-coloured light allowed for a quick and dramatic getaway.

--

It had taken every ounce of self control and a few well placed shouts from both Arthur and Molly to stop the assembled family and friends from descending into the panic inspired, and resurrected by, the many months of heart-breakingly futile searches. Arthur hadn't wasted any time. Anyone who had not been in the house when Ron had so dramatically disappeared had received an urgent summons. Those who had been in the Burrow had been summoned by Ron's desperate cries. Explanations were not necessary, it was essential that they find Ron quickly.

Search parties of two and three had been assembled and sent out to the various places the family clock had indicated. But a familiar pattern was beginning to emerge as the clock refused to give a definite location. Hermione had let out a rather strangled cry as the clock switched and swayed between the various options and it was strange to see a rather worried Percy offer her comfort. It was stranger still to see the familiar search teams reform quickly, watching the clock and then disappearing quickly into the dawn. Harry was already hovering around the floo, ready…desperate to do something…anything to find Ron…to help him…

When it had reported that Ron was at Hogwarts, a search team was rapidly sent there, but no sooner had they left than Ron was travelling yet again. Arthur and Charlie had just returned from a desperate search of a deserted Diagon Alley, when the clock indicated that Ron had returned home.

The house was searched from top to bottom by Arthur and Molly, both calling for Ron, trying desperately to hold back the tears. Charlie had gone out into the garden, his shouts for Ron becoming increasingly desperate and stricken with every passing moment.

Arthur and Molly found themselves back in the kitchen, still without their missing son, watching the clock taunting them with the signal ' Home'.

"He's…."

A breathless voice from the doorway caught their attention and they turned in unison to see Charlie standing, one hand on the door frame, the other pointing towards the garden….a strange combination of worry and hope on his face.

"Where is he Charlie?" Arthur was halfway out the door before he got an answer. There were no words.

Charlie led him outside and pointed up into the now blue sky. There, hovering high above the Burrow was his youngest son. Ron was a blur, sitting upon a broom his healers had told him to stay clear off for the time being.

He wasn't moving, wasn't flying. He was just hovering, high in the sky. Arthur's worry, on the other hand, sky-rocketed.

--

His knee was killing him but he daren't loosen his grip even for a second. He was at the perfect height. The surrounding countryside was spread out before him for miles, like a multi-coloured textured blanket, and he revelled in the familiar sight. He had caught sight of the Burrow beneath him, its mere existence proving to be a comfort. Taking a deep breath of the cold air, he surveyed the land below him. He was tempted to come back nearer to the ground, simply due to the fact that he really was freezing up at this altitude, but the idea was quickly dismissed when he realised that he felt calmer at this moment than he had done in a long time. The familiar feelings of dread and suspicion, while not gone, had certainly eased. No-one could watch him up here. He was, at best, a blur in the blue sky.

"Ron?"

The wind carried remnants of voices in the cool breeze as he hung on tightly to the broom.

"Ron?"

He was startled as the voice grew in volume and scanned the air around him, his honed instincts suddenly on alert. It was only when he caught sight of his father approaching him in the distance that he felt himself relax just a bit. There was an almost overwhelming sense of guilt however that took him by surprise as his dad got closer and he caught sight of the worried face.

"Son, do you mind if we get a bit closer to the ground?" his dad asked nervously looking around.

"Dad?"

"It's a bit cold up here, that's all."

Instantly Ron started to worry, what on earth was his dad doing up here? he never liked to soar to this height and wasn't that fond of his children doing it either. He pointed his broom down, wincing when his knee protested the movement, and began to close the distance between themselves and the ground. He didn't land however, stopping suddenly in mid-air, wary of stepping foot back on the ground.

Stopping suddenly however did have its repercussions.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he was forced to put extra pressure and weight on his knee in order to apply the brakes.

"That's why your healers didn't want you on a broom just yet son." his father said hesitantly as he joined him at the lower altitude.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you alright son? We were worried."

"I'm fine Dad, it'll just take me a minute or so to get going again. I know it was crazy to go out on a broom."

"Ron, I'm not talking about the flying."

At his father's tone of voice Ron met his eyes and honestly didn't know what to say. His Dad, however, picked up on the confusion.

"You don't remember do you?"

Ron looked down to the Burrow once again and saw flashes of a moment that morning, sitting under the old tree summoning food from the kitchen. He remembered his Dad joining him, and then…..

"Oh….."

Memories came crashing down upon him and his broom rocked beneath him. He could hear himself scream, the shouts reverberating through his mind. The cool stone beneath his hands…the voice and the pain returning to taunt him. A hand on his arm….a desperate escape….how could he forget? How could he forget the worry he had caused his family and friends by running off like that? He could see the figures gathered around in the garden and at the backdoor of the house below him. How could he have forgotten?

"Dad?"

"I'm here Ron."

"I'm tired."

Ron could see his Dad instantly reach for his broom ready to guide him down…to catch him if need be. He reached out a shaking hand of his own and placed it on top of his Dad's,

"No Dad, I'm tired of pretending."

"Ron?"

"I'm not alright Dad."

--

_A/N: just one more chapter to go. Thanks for sticking with the story that never ends! except, that it is going to end...oh, y'know what I mean!_


	34. Final Chapter

"I really don't think this is such a good idea."

Hermione's words fell on deaf ears as the people around her continued their preparations. Harry ducked quickly out of the way as a comfy chair was levitated courtesy of Bill across the crowded room.

"Honestly, have any of you thought this through?" Hermione tried again and was relieved to see that she'd gotten their attention.

"Course we have Hermione." Charlie said quietly as he fell gratefully onto the chair, pushing it onto the floor. "He's been through so much, it's about time there was a proper Weasley welcome home party."

"Oh, I don't think that's what's worrying Hermione." George chimed in from his position at the door as he directed the flow of traffic in the flat. "I think she's afraid that we'll all get drunk and riotous , what with Bill being allowed out for a while and all that!"

"George!"

"Hermione," Harry pushed George as he walked past him towards the box of various bottles which rested in the doorway, "Don't worry, it'll all happen this evening after dinner, we've got it all sorted out, we have a plan"

She rolled her eyes "Well, that's so reassuring."

* * *

Ron had found himself pushed unceremoniously towards the kitchen sink and put in sole charge of a large sack of potatoes. He'd actually grinned as his mother handed him the muggle potato peeler his father had presented her with just the previous day. His mother had taken every chance to have a moment alone with him and the preparation of dinner provided too good an opportunity to miss…in more ways than one.

"_Ron, you've put all your energy for so long into simply surviving, now it's time to start living again. You need to accept that your life has changed, it'll never go back to what it was…"_

"_Well, I feel so much better." he smiled in an attempt to avoid the topic he knew there would be no avoiding. _

"_Ron…" as her tone grew more serious, so did he. "Your life has changed, but it's up to you if it's for the better or not, you have the power now." _

"_Yeah, right." he moved sluggishly to his feet and made his way over to the familiar spot by the window. The sight from the large window on the top floor of the clinic always helped to calm him, and today was no exception. The sight of the numerous houses, a patchwork of buildings and the spontaneous sprinkling of city gardens eased the pressure, He took a deep breath, "Maybe."_

"_There's no 'maybe' about it Ron, you have the power now, not him." There was an expectant silence and he turned to face the small woman who was perched on a soft chair by the fireplace. There was no notebook, no clock, all her attention was on him and that was what made it possible for Ron to talk to her. Percy's recommendation had been, surprisingly, successful. _

"_You have the power now, not him." _

"_So, what now?" _

"_Now Ron, you have to start talking to the people who care for you." _

"I want to stuff my face."

The sound of a saucepan clattering to the ground echoing through the kitchen and Molly instantly started to open the cupboards, starting to prepare something for Ron to eat. He hopped over to her and laid a hand upon hers, instantly stilling the almost frantic action.

"Not right now Mum." he smiled slightly before making his way quickly back to the sink. He focused on the potatoes and the hypnotic action of the peeler as he continued talking. "Every time I see food I'm starved all over again and I just want to eat everything in front of me."

"Nothing wrong with that Ron." Molly said as she gently touched his arm before heading back to her previous tasks, giving her son the distance he needed. "You always used to eat like a hippogriff."

"Yeah, but then it didn't cause everyone to look at me like I was a mess."

The only sound for precious moments was the slicing of the peeler and the splash of the potatoes back into the water as Ron focused on the job at hand and tried to forget that he was taking the first step in baring his soul.

He smiled as a pair of warm hands pulled him down into a bone crushing hug and a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Ronnie."

* * *

Dinner was the normal raucous and riotous affair, discussion interspersed with laughter, teasing and concerned glances. Ron was doing his very best to fight against his instincts and ignore the glances sent his way. He had to smile however at the various dishes and bowls full of food which found their way to his plate.

"Honestly Arthur, anyone would think you didn't like my food."

"Molly?"

"Look at all the food that is left on your plate, it's a good thing I don't take these thing personally."

"It's superb as usual Molly." the sentiment was somewhat lost however, as the occupants around the table started laughing at Arthur's attempts to talk with his mouth full. It wasn't long before everyone joined in.

"Delicious, as usual Mum." came Charlie's dramatic announcement complete with a very convincing spray of potato.

"Mouth watering mum!" Ginny joined in with a grin as she battled with George for the large bowl of peas in front of them.

"Honestly." Molly stood with her hands on her hips, looking at her family as they laughed and ate, "Talking with your mouths full, anyone would think you were never taught manners."

As she made her way away from the table she smiled at the chorus of voices that followed her.

"Sorry mum!"

Ron ate all he could and smiled at the antics around him as everyone became preoccupied with the game and forgot to glance at him. The relief of no longer being watched was like a weight had been lifted and he reached for the tray of chicken with a smile on his face. He saw his mother sneaking a glance around the kitchen door and sent her a grateful smile.

* * *

His cane had been placed in his hand and his cloak thrown towards before he'd even realised he'd been pulled to his feet. The dinner had disintegrated into cheerful chaos and had happily turned into lounging around the house for a few hours. There'd been an undeniable sense that there was something being plotted and Ron had been amused to see the warning glances sent towards his brothers from Hermione as she sat by his side. But, the sense of being pulled and hurdled towards something unknown and unfamiliar was not something that could amuse him in any way.

"Stop." his voice had not risen in volume but the threat behind the words was clear to all.

"Where are we going?"

"Ron, don't worry about it, it's a surprise." Bill was pulling on his own cloak as he spoke and missed the warning glances his father was attempting to send him.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Ah Ron, you don't want to spoil the surprise do you?"

"Tell me where the hell we are going right now!"

Silence descended onto the once relaxed room as everybody tried not to startle the fuming man in the centre of the room who was now holding his cane defensively in front of him.

"Ron, it's okay really." Bill, realising that no-one else was going to approach him, raised his hands and took a cautious step towards Ron. The panic and anger in his eyes demanded a careful approach. "We're just going to take you out for a drink, a bit of a break for a while."

The cane was lowered but the element of panic remained in Ron's eyes, "Out?"

"Nothing major." Charlie finally found his voice and moved to reassure Ron "We're just going to go to the flat above the shop for a bit, thought you might like a change of scenery that's all."

The cane rested easily back in Ron's hand, "Well, I guess that's alright then." he could feel the heat on his face and knew that the tips of his ears were now turning a very bright red as all attention was on him. "You just have to tell me these things, y'know?"

He looked everywhere to avoid the gaze of those around him and when his eyes rested on his hand on top of the cane, he smiled. Another hand rested on top of his own and gave his a squeeze.

He smiled as he lifted his gaze and met Hermione's eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Ron?"

"Absolutely." He smiled and found himself surprised that it was a real smile. "What can possibly go wrong?"

Harry sighed and Ginny tried to stifle a laugh as Hermione gave him a gentle slap on the arm,

"Who knows what can happen when you lot get together? Don't tempt fate Ron."

* * *

The next morning found Ron walking slowly into the kitchen, his ever present cane in his hand, muttering various intricate curses towards his brothers.

"Hung over?"

Ron glared at his too cheerful father as he fell into a seat and let his head rest upon the table.

"They're evil, the lot of them."

He lifted his head enough to see the cup of tea and plate of toast placed in front of him.

"A good night then?"

He smiled, "Absolutely."

* * *

Being landed with babysitting duties was not something that he'd planned for on a dreary rainy Saturday afternoon, but then again there were worst ways to spend the day.

His two year old niece had been sleeping since Bill had dropped her off at the Burrow and asked him to look after her for a while. She had him wrapped around her little finger and everyone knew it. He didn't care. The little girl saw him as her uncle who made her laugh and would take care of her, nothing more…nothing less and it was a refreshing change. At this very moment however she had just woken up from her sleep and was crying the house down.

He lifted her onto one knee while stretching the other leg out in front of him. He smiled as she instantly calmed down.

"Oh, now you're quiet, is that it?"

She looked up at him, reached for his nose with one hand and put the thumb of her other hand into her mouth.

He pulled a face that startled her into releasing her hold on his nose and sent her into fits of giggles.

He expertly translated the stream of babble that fell from her mouth as she pulled at his right hand and felt calmer that he had done in a long time. Things had changed there was no doubt about it , but he'd made a choice to change things for the better, his magic included. Emotions fuelled his magic, he'd suspected it for a while and it had been recently confirmed. Something about how the combination of the suppression of his magic and the ways he had coped emotionally with his imprisonment had left a lasting effect on his magic. A 'tentative diagnosis' they'd said….an 'educated guess' Percy had surmised….a 'wild stab in the dark' had been his own conclusion. Just like his physical injuries, they were all figuring things out as they went along, but he had decided to stop worrying and just let things happen. Hermione had told him that sometimes life is what happens when you stop worrying about it…he'd decided that she may have had a point.

The sense of calm and a tentative hope of happiness surged through him and he smiled as his niece saw the beginnings of the fireworks show she'd requested. Just as the more destructive emotions negatively affected his magic, he'd found that positive led to positive.

The sparks of colour focused in the palm of his right hand sent his niece into another fit of giggles and he watched as the spectrum of colours manifested themselves in this small show of peace.

Things had changed.

He'd survived.

Now, he would start living once again.

The End.

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story, I am sorry for such a delay. For anyone new to the story, I hope you've enjoyed it. Every review has been a joy and this final chapter is dedicated to solsticemuse, magnolialane and BOO for their support, encouragement and reminders. Thank you to everyone who has read the story or is reading it for the first time now, your time and attention is very much appreciated. _


End file.
